HH 100 temas
by o0osherlino0o
Summary: HH 100 temas! 43.- Songfic basado en la canción "Quiero morir en ti" de Mägo de oz.
1. Sólo un sentimiento

**1**

**Título: **Sólo un sentimiento

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **1 149  
**Resumen:** Han pasado ocho años del fallecimiento de Voldemort y de… ella, provocando que Harry recuerde que todo es sólo un sentimiento….

* * *

Era sólo un sentimiento.

Sólo eso. Nada más. Pero… ¿Qué es un sentimiento¿Algo que se 'siente' en el alma? No. Es mucho más que eso.

Un sentimiento, una impresión, una emoción, un efecto, una huella, un estremecimiento, una pasión… y más cuando se trata de amor, por que eso era. Amor. Un sentimiento; El que ahora lo llevaba a la cúspide de la muerte y el principio de la vida y el que le hacia sentirse un masoquista, por que, quiera o no, le gustaba y mucho.

¿Quién iba a pensar que el, Harry Potter, el salvador, iba a estar perdidamente enamorado, quién? Por que a sus veinticinco años, todos en el ministerio de magia y el mundo lo consideraban un total amargado y, la verdad, no era de extrañarse o de reprochársele, después de todo, el había pasado por horrores inimaginables desde su infancia y los había superado sin mayor repercusión que su actitud fría, ya que, según los demás, todas sus cicatrices se habían borrado o sólo quedado en eso, en cicatrices y las perdidas, aunque graves, habían sido productivas; En el archivo de "La Batalla Final", como todos la llamaban, había un gran listado de personas que habían muerto durante la misma y era ahí donde se podía leer lo siguiente:

_**Bones, Amelia Susan**_

_Jefa del departamento de Seguridad Mágica… Muerta en combate._

_**Doge, Elphias**_

_Miembro de la Orden del Fénix, empleado del Ministerio de Magia… Muerto en combate._

_**Dumbledore, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian**_

_Director del colegio de Magia y Hechicería 'Hogwarts', derroto al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, descubrió las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón y… muerto en combate._

_**Finch-Fletchley, Justin**_

_Alumno de 'Hogwarts', de la casa de Hufflepuff, hijo de John Finch-Fletchley… muerto en combate._

_**Granger, Hermione Jane**_

_Alumna de 'Hogwarts, de la casa de Gryffindor, hija de Eduart Granger… muerta en combate._

Si. Ella había muerto. Hermione, su compañera de casa, su amiga, su hermana, su amante, 'su' Hermione, su todo. Hacía ocho años de lo sucedido y el jefe del departamento de Aurores seguía negándose al hecho, por que aunque pasaran mil años, el no se iba a olvidar de ella y no iba aceptar su muerte, por que había muerto por su culpa. Él lo sabía. Así como sabía que si Hermione estuviera viva le habría recriminado por ello y le habría dicho miles – millones, si era necesario – de veces que no era su culpa y que ella lo había hecho con gusto, pero eso no le quitaba de encima todo el dolor que llevaba.

Y por eso era como era: Un ser despiadado, cruel, atroz, brutal, violento, desalmado, monstruoso, bárbaro, inhumano… ese era Harry y todas esas palabras le quedaban cortas, por que Harry era eso y mucho más…

Por años, Ron intento persuadirlo de que no debía de tomarse las cosas así, que había vencido y que ahora todo sería mejor, pero el joven de la cicatriz en forma de rayo jamás escucho, jamás. Siempre escuchaba el sermón de Ron hasta que el pelirrojo se cansara de tanta palabrería y decidiera marcharse, totalmente frustrado, dejándolo con su dulce y armoniosa soledad.

Y ahora, exactamente ocho años después, los fuegos artificiales caían sobre todo el mundo mágico, sin importar si los muggles se enteraban o no de la existencia de los magos, celebrando el octavo aniversario del asesinato de Tom Riddle, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort y a la vez, sin darse cuenta, también festejaban el aniversario de muerte de Hermione¡no! El aniversario de asesinato de Hermione, por que eso había sido, un asesinato, Voldemort la había matado y el lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer…

_Estaban frente a frente. Rojo contra verde. El odio puro reinaba en el ambiente. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido._

_Había una lucha apocalíptica a donde quiera que mirase, si sus ojos hubieran mirado. Había dragones, vampiros, luna llena opacada por las nubes grises y con ella… hombres lobo; También había gigantes, duendes, esfinges, acromántulas, arpías, babosas carnívoras, banshees, basiliscos y toda clase de criaturas mágicas. Los magos, aurores, estudiantes de Hogwarts, los hombres de la Orden del Fénix y todo tipo de personas reclutadas por el ministerio luchaban contra los partidarios de Voldemort que los rebasaban en cantidad y tal vez en poder, pero no en osadía._

_Las explosiones producidas por las varitas que se blandían hacían a la tierra estremecerse y todas y cada una de las piedras con las que estaba construido Hogwarts se tambaleaban ante la batalla, pero el castillo seguía firme y erguido, como si el también desafiara a los mortífagos._

_-Vas a morir Potter… - susurro Voldemort, pero Harry lo escucho perfectamente_

_-Ya veremos… - contesto Harry, desafiante, lo cual desato la furia contenida de aquel ser que le había arrebatado a sus padres_

_-¡Avada Kedavra! – pronuncio Voldemort alto y claro, sin temor alguno y con un brillo siniestro en sus ojos rojos_

_-¡HARRY! – grito una voz muy conocida para Harry_

_-¡No, Hermione, no! – grito este a su vez al ver a la chica correr hacia el. Harry levanto sus brazos, haciendo ademanes para que la chica se detuviera, lo cual no sucedió._

_Hermione se abrazo al pecho de Harry con todas sus fuerzas, protegiéndolo así del rayo mortífero que le dio a ella de lleno en la espalda, produciendo su muerte instantánea._

_-Te amo…- susurro Hermione justo antes de que ella se desplomara en sus brazos, dejándolo totalmente sorprendido. Una estridente carcajada se escucho a media batalla, taladrando los oídos de Harry._

El fuerte sonido de otro fuego artificial despertó a Harry de su pasado, haciéndolo parpadear un par de veces y enfocar la vista hacia las tumbas que tenía frente así, las cuales rezaban con los nombres "James Potter", "Liliana Potter" y "Hermione Potter".

El mimo Harry había enterrado a Hermione junto a la tumba de sus padres, colocando en el lugar de su apellido "Potter", por que para Harry, Hermione había sido su mujer, aunque nunca la hubiese besado si quiera, ya que el también la amaba en secreto, pero por algún motivo – llámese Voldermort, llámese miedo, llámese como se llame – nunca se lo había dicho y ahora que quería decírselo, ella no podía escucharlo.

Y era ahí cuando la rabia y el dolor lo invadían, por que no había podido hacer nada por ella, por la persona que más amaba, y eso no solo le dolía, sino que le carcomía el alma y por eso Harry sufría, sufría terriblemente al imaginarse todo lo que pudo hacer con ella, desde probar sus labios suaves y perfumados hasta compartir la cama con ella, soñó una y otra vez con tocar su cabello, contemplar su figura, saborear su piel, tocar su barbilla, sentir su respiración chocando con la suya…

Harry suspiro, dio media vuelta y regreso a su casa con un solo pensamiento: todo eso y más resultaba ser sólo…

… sólo un sentimiento.

* * *

Holas! Primero que nada, esto lo pienso hacer un 100 temas de H/H, la idea no es precisamente mia, he visto que una chica, adriana, tiene un fic asi en LPDF y decidí hacer yo también uno aqui, es la misma idea, pero yo voy a poner otros fics, escritos por mi, ahora ya tengo 5 drabbles escritos, contando este, pero necesito sus sugerencias para hacer los demás drabbles, tratare de entrar lo más seguido posible y publicar, espero sus respuestas!

**o0osherlino0o**


	2. Que seas muy feliz, Harry

**2**

**Título: **Que seas muy feliz, Harry

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **1 656  
**Resumen:** Los años han pasado y el momento cumbre de Harry a llegado por fin, dejándolo ser feliz junto a Hermione después de más de cien años…

* * *

Habían pasado muchos años desde que Harry Potter, el salvador, había vencido al señor tenebroso, tantos que ya no los recordaba, es más, los años se le notaban en el pelo canoso, totalmente blanco, en las arrugas de su cara gastada, en su figura encorvada y en su mirada cansada.

Harry era una persona muy respetada en el mundo mágico, pues era un anciano muy sabio, ya que después de haber derrotado a lord voldemort y haber perdido a Hermione, el había se había convertido en auror calificado, después en jefe de aurores, director de Hogwarts, ministro de magia, dueño de el profeta, jefe del Wizengamot, primera clase y otros títulos que llevaba por sus proezas. Por muchos años, tal vez 15 o más fue un ser desquiciado y amargado, altanero, cortante, pedante y demás, pero un sueño lo había hecho cambiar drásticamente, lo recordaba perfectamente, y como no hacerlo, si después de todo era más que obvio que no había sido un sueño normal…

_-Harry… Harry… - decía entre susurros una voz muy conocida y a la vez muy olvidada para el – despierta, necesitamos hablar con tigo – insistió la voz femenina y Harry abrió pesadamente los ojos._

_Pero apenas vio la figura de una chica de tal vez veinticinco años con el pelo rojo fuego y ojos verde esmeralda abrió los ojos de golpe. Lo que vio a continuación casi lo hace caerse de la hamaca en la que se encontraba, pero un pensamiento le llego antes… ¿Cuándo se había acostado en esa hamaca?_

_-Hijo… - le llamo un hombre alto y fornido. Harry levanto la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos enmarcados por unos lentes y un cabello negro azabache – cuanto tiempo…_

_-¿pa… pá? – Pregunto con la voz cortada - ¿mamá? – volvió a preguntar cuando sintió a la pelirroja abrazarlo fuertemente._

_-Si mi niño, somos nosotros – contesto Lily, dulcemente y al tiempo que le secaba las lágrimas del rostro._

_-Y también estamos nosotros… - dijo una voz juguetona. Harry miro hacía el lugar de donde provenía la voz de…_

_-¡Sirius! – dijo, muerto de la impresión_

_-¡HERMIONE! – grito al ver a la castaña al lado de canuto, y corrió a abrazarla, apresándola con todas sus fuerzas entre sus brazos - ¿Por qué me dejaste? – pregunto lloroso._

_-No Harry, yo nunca te deje. Siempre he estado a tu lado, el día de la batalla final, el día de tu graduación, cuando te nombraron jefe del departamento de aurores, siempre Harry, siempre… - contesto lentamente la chica_

_-Pero… - intento hablar_

_-Pero nada Harry, necesitamos que cambies para que algún día estés aquí, con nosotros – dijo ella, señalando el amplio prado_

_-Pero… - volvió a intentar hablar_

_-Ahora duerme Harry – le dijo Sirius – y cambia, lo necesitas…_

_Harry intento refutar aquello, pero fue callado por un una calidez interna infinita, casi pudo haber jurado que había sido un beso, un beso de Hermione._

Y fue ahí cuando abrió los ojos de golpe, sudando frío en medio de las sábanas de su cama, en la mansión donde vivía. Al siguiente día, fue a visitar a su tía Petunia, que vivía sola después de que Dudley se casará – quien lo iba imaginar, Dudley casado – y de que el tío Vernon muriera a causa de diabetes. Estuvo charlando con ella, o bueno, recibiendo regaños de ella por más de una hora, hasta que la convenció de que fuera a vivir con él en la mansión, se harían compañía mutua, después de todo, tía Petunia en ese momento vivía en una pequeña choza de madera muy maloliente, pues Dudley le había quitado todo.

Después del sueño estuvo haciendo grandes obras de bien. Se disculpo con toda la familia Weasley por todo el daño causado, en especial con el capitán de los Chudley Cannots, Ron; Le envió a Ginny una cuna muy fina labrada en madera de palisandro para su pequeña hija recién nacida; Por medio de sus influencias, hizo que los gemelos exportaran sus productos a Estados Unidos y Canadá, donde tuvieron muy buena demanda; la señora Weasley pudo remodelar su casa a su gusto, como siempre quiso, donde había cuarto especial para el señor Weasley, lleno aparatos muggles; Incluso Charlie y Bill tuvieron su parte, Charlie tuvo su propia reserva ecológica de dragones donde podía llevar toda clase de dragones, sin un jefe que le ordenara nada y Bill pudo ascender de puesto en Gringotts. Percy llego a ministro, siendo propuesto anónimamente, claro.

Neville Longbotton obtuvo una beca totalmente gratis de la academia de magia y hechicería de Pekín para estudiar herbología por tres años y especializarse; Lupin encontró un trabajo estable. Se fundo una biblioteca de lo más completa en la escuela de aurores para evitar que los alumnos tuvieran que ir a otras escuelas en busca de información, la biblioteca llevaba por título "The Jane's library"; y las tumbas de todos los que habían muerto en el combate contra Tom Riddle tenían altares y siempre lucían un arreglo muy espectacular.

Por la sangre de mágica que Harry tenia, el había vivido ya más de 150 años, era un mago como Dumbledore casi igual, excepto tal vez por que en Harry existía un dolor muy profundo, día a día había trabajado para ser una mejor persona y estar al lado de aquellas personas a las que amaba, pero los años pasaban y pasaban y el seguía estancado en aquel lugar, parecía que la vida seguía empeñado en no dejarlo ser feliz, aun después de haber cumplido con su propósito…

Harry se sentó pesadamente en una hamaca que había puesto en su casa de campo, junto a la playa, donde podía ver sin complicación alguna un atardecer o un amanecer y respirar profundamente el olor del mar, dejando a su mente volar por el gran prado de la imaginación; Todas las tardes, después de revisar personalmente los trabajos que se editarían para el profeta del día siguiente, llegaba a su casa de campo, se recostaba en su hamaca y empezaba a soñar con sus padres y Sirius, pero más que nada, soñaba con Hermione, imaginando y volando muy alto y esa tarde no fue la excepción.

Harry cerro los ojos tras observar el mar azul, sin saber que eso sería lo último que miraría y entro en un sueño profundo del que jamás despertaría, pensando que sería otra tarde más de sueños con Hermione…

Esta vez estaba en un lugar totalmente desconocido para el, no sabía por que estaba ahí o que hacía en aquel lugar, pero algo le decía que debía estar ahí. Los árboles eran inmensos y con ramas gruesas y frondosas, tanto que sus hojas no dejaban entrar casi los rayos del sol, dándole un aspecto mágico al lugar, que se complementaba con las cientos – quizás miles – de hadas de los colores del arco iris que volaban de un lado para otro, formando con el batir de sus alas una armónica melodía.

Harry miro extasiado y emprendió la marcha, realmente no sabía a donde, pero una vez más, algo le decía que debía caminar y en cual dirección. Camino por horas, encontrándose con toda clase de arbustos, árboles y animales, pero curiosamente nunca se canso, estaba tan vigoroso como un niño mientras saltaba en su cama, evitando que su mamá le pusiera su pijama. Camino hasta llegar a un río de aguas cristalinas, donde miro su reflejo y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito de asombro.

Un muchacho – para su edad, un niño – le devolvía la mirada verde esmeralda, tenía el pelo negro azabache más desordenado que nunca, su cicatriz en forma de rayo seguía en su lugar, en la frente sin arrugas, sus gafas eran redondas y con pegadas con cinta por la mitad, lo cual era inquietante. Pero lo que más le inquietaba no era que su reflejo fuera el de un chico de 17 años, si no que este tuviera una sonrisa extraña en su rostro, junto con esa mirada, la misma que el solía hacer cuando tramaba algo, el problema era que ahora no sabía que era lo que el mismo tramaba.

Totalmente desconcertado, camino río arriba, hasta llegar a una cascada muy prominente, donde se sentó sobre una roca a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. No sabía donde estaba ni lo que hacía… ¿Y si alguien lo estaba buscando? Ahora¿Quién podría buscarlo a el?

-Yo Harry – dijo una voz justo detrás de el, haciendo que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran – yo te estoy buscando – finalizo la voz de Hermione.

Harry giro rápidamente la cabeza, tan rápido que de estar en el mundo físico se hubiera roto el cuello. Su mirada choco con la de la castaña, encontrándola justo como la recordaba: El cabello castaño ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda, su cara totalmente perfecta, su cuerpo esbelto, su estrecha cintura, sus piernas largas y tersas…

Sin saber cuando o como, Harry se encontró envuelto en un cálido abrazo por parte de Hermione, al que contesto inmediatamente, sin poder reprimir las lágrimas que fueron limpiadas por los labios de Hermione. Y tal vez habrá sido suerte, tal vez coincidencia, pero una de las lágrimas de Harry fue a dar a sus labios, obteniendo así el pretexto perfecto para besarse.

Harry olvido todo, no supo más de si mismo, sólo sintió el choque eléctrico que Hermione le producía mientras lo besaba…

-¡Amo Harry! –Gritaba desesperado el elfo doméstico que cocinaba para Harry en la casa de campo del mismo - ¡DESPIERTE! – volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

-Deje descansar Harry… - contesto un hombre de edad con el pelo blanco de ojos azules y un poco encorvado.

Seguro que esta en un mejor lugar – finalizo el hombre, arrastrando al elfo y echándole la ultima mirada al que fuera su mejor amigo en Hogwarts – Que seas muy feliz, Harry… - susurro Ron Weasley más para sí mismo que para el elfo, cerrando la puerta y desapareciendo del lugar.

* * *

Hola a todos! Aqui esta la continuación del primer drabble, justo como lo pidieron, espero que els guste por que siento honesta... a mi no me gusto mucho el resultado, pero ¿que se le va a hacer? En fin, paso a los reviews.

**anita675**

Pues haber que te parece este drabble, pienso que no es tan triste como el primero¿o sí? bueno, espero tus comentarios, D

**juan pablo**

¿De verdad lloraste¡¡wow! gracias por tus comentarios, aqui esta la continuación, haber que er si te gusta, porq ue como ya dije... a mi no me gusto mucho... pero bueno, espero ver un review para este drabble, nos vemos!

**pattym**

Aqui esta la continuación, no revivi a Hermione, pero los lleve a un lugar donde nunca nadie podrá molestarlos, en mi opinión...por cierto... yo siempre he maginado así el cielo, no se que te paresca a ti mi versión celestial XD

**chokolatito19**

Yo tabién espero poder escribir los 100 drabbles, así como espero tus comentarios y tus sugerencias para los drabbles! Nos vemos en el próximo drabble! P

**elizabethsach**

Muchas gracias! espero que este también te guste! y que me dejes tus comentarios sobre el mismo, dejame decirte que yo misma me impresione cuando releí lo que escribi, por que es dificil imaginar a un Harry realmente malvado, y ahora leer a un Harry reformado... es algo extraño... XD

* * *

Bueno, espero sus reviews en este drabble, así como sus sugerencias o retos para los próximos drabbles, van a ser 100, ni modo que diga que no pueda complacerlos! jejeje, nos vemos

**o0oshero0o**


	3. Jabón, burbujas y el mapa del merodeador

**3**

**Título: **Jabón, burbujas y el mapa del merodeador…

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **1 546  
**Resumen:** El mapa del merodeador revela el secreto de burbujas que el cuarto de baño tiene guardado para la víspera del baile de fin de cursos.

* * *

El baile de fin de cursos era esa misma noche y el nerviosismo abundaba en todos lados y en todas las casas de Hogwarts, pero sobretodo, en el sector femenino. A donde quiera que se caminase no había otro tema de conversación que no fuera el baile, incluso en la biblioteca, si alguien se hubiera parada en aquel lugar, se hablaba del tema, lo cual, sólo hacía encrespar los nervios de Harry hasta el límite¿Es que acaso no podían dejar por un momento de hablar del baile?

-Es obvio que no van a parar de hablar del baile Harry – le dijo Ron cuando le hablo de su frustración – tu no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien con Hermione – dijo Ron, haciendo una mueca pícara que hizo que Harry adoptara el color del cabello de Ron.

-¿Ya tienes el brazalete para esta noche? – Alcanzo Harry a escuchar que Lavander le preguntaba a Parvati y que esta contestaba emocionada, Harry rodó los ojos y abrió la boca para preguntarle a Ron si había visto a…

-No Harry, no he visto a Hermione, no se a donde se ha metido, no la he visto desde la cena ayer, Ginny no sabe nada y no, no creo que este en la biblioteca – contesto Ron antes de que Harry preguntara provocando que Harry lo mirara, sorprendido – llevas toda la mañana preguntando lo mismo… - se justifico Ron, logrando que a Harry volviera el tono rojizo en las mejillas.

-¿Jugamos ajedrez? – pregunto Ron, tratando de calmar un poco a su amigo

-No – contesto Harry – voy a leer un rato arriba…

Ron lo miro extrañado, pero no hizo ninguna pregunta, era mejor que fuera a "leer" a que estuviera ahí preguntando cada cinco minutos por el paradero de Hermione, ahora que pensándolo bien… ¿Dónde diablos se había metido Hermione? Era de preocuparse, jamás desaparecía así y aunque la respuesta de Ginny era verdadera no era convincente, por que Ginny había dicho que ella estaba arreglándose para la gran noche, pero Hermione no era así de superficial, aunque, tratándose de unos Harry y Hermione enamorados, todo puede esperarse… lo que realmente no entendía era por que no podía decirle nada a Harry, se le hacía realmente absurdo que el estuviera preocupado por ella mientras la chica se polveaba la nariz…; pero tal vez le vendría bien a Harry la sorpresa, después de todo, se la pasaba pensando en Voldemort y la batalla final, seguro que le sentaría bien. Y vaya que le sentó bien.

Harry llego a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue tomar el mapa del merodeador y pronunciando el lema "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" apareció el castillo de Hogwarts con todos sus pasillos, aulas y pasadizos, así como las personas que habitaban el lugar. Busco de rincón en rincón una motita que marcara el nombre de Hermione, hasta que dio con ella en el baño de los prefectos.

Tomo la capa de invisibilidad y salio corriendo bajo ella, pues pudo observar antes de dejar en su cama adoselada que un grupo de chicas se dirigía a la sala común, permitiéndole salir a todo lo que daban sus piernas sin ser visto. En cuestión de cinco minutos estuvo en el lugar. Estaba todo agitado, pero valía la pena¿Y si le había pasado algo? Susurro la clave que bien conocía por que en un par de ocasiones se había metido ahí a pensar a gusto sus asuntos como Hermione, Voldemort, Hermione, Snape, Hermione, el pobre de Dumbledore, Hermione y cosas por el estilo…

La puerta se abrió y Harry entró, cerrándola tras de sí, pero al hacerlo, la capa se atoro en los goznes de la puerta, provocando que la capa de Harry resbala sin que este se diera cuenta. Harry vio que Hermione estaba recargada en una orilla de la bañera, que fácil se confundía con una piscina, tenía los brazos apoyados en los bordes de esta y estaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del baño.

Harry siguió caminando inconscientemente, solo observando el relajado rostro de Hermione, iba tan concentrado que no vio el jabón que estaba en el piso, el cual lo hizo resbalar y caer a la piscina dando una magistral pirueta en el aire antes de colapsar en el agua llena de burbujas perfumadas.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir como el agua se movía violentamente y los abrió mucho más al ver a Harry salir de las aguas espumosas con los lentes por un lado, todo empapado y dentro de la bañera.

-Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Hermione, tomando automáticamente la toalla que estaba a su derecha

-Esto… - empezó Harry totalmente nervioso – puedo explicarlo…

-Te escucho – contesto Hermione mirándolo a los ojos y tapándose con la toalla lo mejor que podía, aunque con esa cantidad de burbujas de verdad que no lo necesitaba

-Bueno… - intento empezar a hablar de nuevo mientras agachaba la cara para que Hermione pudiera enroscarse la toalla en el cuerpo – es que como no te había visto en todo el día pensé que algo te había pasado. Mire en el mapa y vi que estabas aquí, así que decidí venir a ver que te sucedía, entre y resbale con el jabón y… aquí me tienes… - contó el chico muy avergonzado

-¿Te lastimaste? – pregunto Hermione automáticamente y acercándose a el para ver si se había hecho daño, olvidando por completo el hecho de que sólo llevaba una toalla ceñida al cuerpo.

La chica obligo a Harry a agachar la cabeza mientras ella le revisaba, omitiendo por completo las protestas de Harry. Harry no tuvo más que remedio que agacharse, pero al hacerlo quedo observo sin querer (N/a: si claro…) el nacimiento de los pechos de Hermione e inmediatamente después se ruborizo.

-¿Seguro que estas bien? – le pregunto Hermione, tomándolo con ambas manos por las mejillas y obligándolo a mirarla

-S-si… - contesto el entre tartamudeos, logrando atraer la atención de la chica

-Pero… - intento hablar Hermione, pero el dedo índice de Harry se poso en los labios de Hermione.

Harry había tomado todo el valor que tenía dentro de sí y tomo las manos de Hermione y las puso sobre sus hombros y alrededor de su cuello, luego bajo una de sus manos a la cintura de la chica, acercándola más a el, y con la otra le hizo una suave caricia al tiempo que susurraba algo como "Eres muy linda¿sabías?" para después bajar su otra mano al otro lado de la cintura de Hermione. Sólo le faltaba algo para volverse completamente feliz y no tardo en presentarse, lentamente acerco su rostro al de Hermione, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y juntaba sus labios con los de ella.

Hermione se había sorprendido con la actitud de Harry, pero lo que definitivamente la dejo sin habla, fue el choque eléctrico que recibió cuando sintió los labios de Harry junto a los suyos. Al principio se quedo quieta, sin moverse, lo cual preocupo a Harry, pero después empezó a mover los labios rítmicamente, al compás que Harry marcaba.

Cuando se separaron por falta de oxígeno, el verde y el ámbar se fusionaron en unas sola mirada llena de sentimientos.

-Hermione…

-¿Si? – pregunto ella, muy nerviosa

-Quería hacerte una pregunta…

-¿Si? – repitió ella con un tono carmesí en las mejillas cada vez más notorio

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? – pronuncio Harry sin soltarla y casi rogándole

La respuesta de Hermione fue un atrevido beso, de esos que te dejan sin respiración, que te enloquecen y que no quieres que nunca se acaben.

-¿Eso es un si? – pregunto Harry sin aliento y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, igual a la de Hermione

-Si – contesto ella, pero de inmediato se le borro la sonrisa

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Harry, preocupado

-Es que… bueno… - intento explicarse

-¿Qué?

-La toalla… - fue lo único que ella contesto

Harry bajo la mirada, pero antes de que pudiera ver algo, las manos de Hermione lo obligaron a verla directamente a los ojos. Harry frunció el ceño y palpo la cintura de Hermione, a la que seguía sujetado y entonces lo entendió. Al instante se puso como jitomate, sobrepasando con creces todas las veces que se había puesto rojo aquel día. Harry había sentido la piel de Hermione¡Si¡La piel de Hermione! Eso sólo indicaba una cosa: la toalla se le había caído durante el beso, o cuando la abrazo… realmente no importaba cuando, el caso es que se había caído.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto Hermione al ver que Harry se quitaba la camisa. Este se la quito y se la dio a Hermione

-Para que te la pongas – contesto el, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Hermione parpadeo un par de veces.

-¿No piensas ponértela? – pregunto el – puedo verte… - añadió en tono pícaro

-Pero eso lo puedo arreglar – contesto Hermione

Harry alzo una ceja y Hermione contesto besándolo apasionadamente, al tiempo que despojaba de Harry el cinturón que llevaba puesto, produciendo una sonrisa en la cara de Harry.

-¿Has visto a Harry? – pregunto Neville a Ron

-No, vino a leer hace unas horas, pero no lo vi bajar – contesto Ron, ocultando el mapa del merodeador, donde se podía leer claramente _"Cuarto de baño, Harry James Potter, Hermione Jane Granger"_…

* * *

Hola! Bueno, aqui esta el tercer drabble, espero que les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios! D paso a los reviews

**hermionedepottergranger**

Muchas gracias! espero de verdad que este drabble también te guste! Este me hizo mucha gracia por el final, no se, es el toque de Ron... jajajaja nos vemos, espero que en el próximo drabble! P

**anita675**

Hola anita! Yo también espero llegar a la meta de 100 drabbles y aunque la meta se ve muy lejana por que este es apenas el tercer drabble, no me voy a rendir tan fácil, espero llegar a los 100, de verdad!

**Andys**

Hola! bueno, cuando leas el drabble pasado te darás cuenta de que no la reviví, pero los junte... jijiji si no te conteste en el drabble pasado fue por que tu review me llego cuando ya lo había enviado, así que te conteste en este D

**juan pablo**

Hola de nuevo! Pues no es que no me guste el drabble anterior, es solo que sentí como que algo le faltaba... pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta, y aquí esta el nuevo drabble!

**elizabethsach**

Muchas gracias Ely! (si te puedo llamar así? je, creo que ya lo he hecho...xD) Para mi fue bastante agradable describir a Harry de viejito y me lo imagine practicamente igual que Dumbledore, sólo que con los ojos verdes... jejeje Que bueno que te ha gustado, y pues si todo sale bien, tendrás mucho que leer en las vacaciones... jajaja

* * *

Bueno, sólo una cosita antes de irme... dejen review! ah! y también sus propuestas para los próximos drabbles! por que bien podre escribir varios drabbles, pero es un poco dificil para mi buscar y encontrar la idea principal para hacer el drabble... bueno, los veo en el proximo drabble, que esten bien, hasta pronto! D


	4. Celos

**4**

**Título: **Celos

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **1 013  
**Resumen:** En un partido de quidditch, Harry observa como Dean y Seamus hablan con Hermione, sacándolo de sus casillas, y abandonando el partido, Harry se lleva a Hermione para darle una peculiar declaración de amor…

* * *

Hacía un día muy claro y caluroso en el estadio de quidditch de Hogwarts, haciendo la búsqueda de la snich mucho más fácil para Harry, aunque estuviera jugando contra Slytherin. El juego era narrado por Luna Lovegood, dando una descripción muy curiosa de lo que pasaban en el juego. El marcador iba 60 a 30, favor Gryffindor, todo estaba en las manos de Harry, pero Slytherin estaba jugando muy sucio, impidiendo que Harry perdiera de vista la snich mientras hacían los penales en contra de las serpientes. 

Harry miro hacia las gradas, para encontrar la mirada tierna de "su" Hermione para alentarse en el juego, pero se encontró con una gran sorpresa: Hermione hablando muy amenamente con Dean y Seamus ¡Hasta estaba sonriéndoles a ellos de la manera en que se suponía que SÓLO a él le debería sonreír! Harry sintió la sangre correr ferozmente por sus venas, sacándolo de la concentración del juego.

-¡HARRY! – grito desde muy lejos la voz de Ron, pero se escucho perfectamente como para que el capitán del equipo se diera cuenta de que Malfoy ya iba por la snich que estaba a unos metros de el.

Harry puso a todo lo que daba su saeta de fuego, alcanzando a Malfoy y atrapando la snich al mismo tiempo que Draco. Madame Hooch dio un silbatazo, dando así a conocer el final del partido, pero dejando en el aire la duda… ¿quién había ganado?

El capitán de Slytherin (Draco) alegaba con Madame Hooch acerca de quien había ganado el partido, por que hasta Luna se lo preguntaba, incapaz de saber a quien ponerle los puntos, pero Harry apenas y prestaba atención y contestaba con monosílabos mientras veía como un chico de Ravenclaw se acercaba a Hermione y la abrazaba por la espalda.

En el acto, Harry dejo a Malfoy y a Madame Hooch hablando solos y fue directo a las gradas, justo donde estaba Hermione, y ante la mirada atónita de todos la tomo por la cintura sin decir nada y la subió a su escoba.

-Harry ¿pero que…? – intento preguntar la chica, pero al instante se abrazo de Harry por su fobia a las alturas y cerro los ojos mientras susurraba algo como "No tengo miedo… No tengo miedo…"

En el rostro de Harry se formo una sonrisa, al tiempo que salía del estadio volando, dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones con el coraje latente en esa sonrisa. Harry desde siempre había estado enamorado de Hermione, pero había sido hasta hacía poco que se había dado cuenta de ello, por que era Hermione y no Cho ni Ginny quien estaba con el cuando el necesitaba ayuda, cuando necesitaba ser escuchado y abrazado, era ella, su alma gemela. Y al verla abrazada por ese… mequetrefe, los celos, la rabia y la furia no pudieron contenerse en su cuerpo, haciéndolo ir por ella y abandonar el campo de juego mucho antes de saber si había ganad o perdido el juego.

Llego a la ventana del cuarto de los chicos de séptimo año de la torre de Gryffindor, donde abrió la ventana y entro por ella, aterrizando suavemente y provocando que Hermione se bajara de la escoba volando, literalmente hablando, claro.

-¿Se puede saber por que me trajiste aquí sin saber si quiera el resultado del partido? – le pregunto ella, un tanto molesta

-¿A caso te hubiera gustado haberte quedado con tu noviecito? – pregunto Harry, furioso

-¿Con mi qué…? – pregunto Hermione confundida

-Con tu noviecillo de quinta, el tal Stephenson… - contesto Harry de mala gana

-¿Jack? – pregunto Hermione, parpadeando

-Si, "tu" Jackie… - contesto Harry, haciendo voz melosa

-No le digas así – le espeto Hermione

-¡Ahora lo defiendes! – grito Harry exasperado

-¿Pero que te pasa Harry? – pregunto ella intrigada

-¿QUE QUÉ ME PASA! – Bramo Harry, totalmente molesto - ¡Que estoy celoso Hermione¡Eso me pasa¡Maldita sea, Hermione¿Qué no vez que me gustas! – grito sacando toda su furia contenida, sin darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer

-¿Qué yo "qué"? – pregunto ella, totalmente incrédula

-Que… esto… yo… - balbuceo Harry al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y dicho

-¿Eso es verdad¿Yo te gusto? – inquirió ella, con un brillo especial en los ojos, uno que Harry nunca le había visto y por tanto, no noto

-Verás… - intento excusarse – yo… bueno… ¡Diablos Hermione! – Dijo frustrado – si, si me gustas, y mucho… - total¿Qué más daba? Ya se lo había dicho de todas formas – te quiero como nunca había querido a nadie, me complementas, me haces sentir especial por que eres la mujer perfecta y verte con ese… ¿Hermione¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto cuando ella lo abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Por que tú también me gustas Harry… - contesto ella, haciendo que el corazón de Harry dejara de palpitar – desde que estábamos en primero… - susurró ella, avergonzada y levantando la mirada para encontrarse con dos esmeraldas expectantes.

Harry se acerco lentamente a ella, sintiendo su respiración chocar contra la suya y finalmente cerro el espacio entre los dos, haciendo que ambos sintieran un choque eléctrico muy agradable en todas las partes de sus cuerpos. Cuando ambos se separaron se miraron a los ojos con un amor infinito asomándose por ellos y fue entonces cuando Harry hizo una pregunta innecesaria…

-Hermione¿quieres ser mi novia?

Por toda respuesta, Hermione contesto con otro beso, más apasionado que el anterior.

**Prologo**

Ron llego corriendo a la habitación de los chicos, buscando a Harry para decirle que Madame Hooch les había dicho que Gryffindor había ganado el partido, así que abrió la puerta del cuarto de los chicos de golpe.

-Ha… - pero se interrumpió inmediatamente por lo que vio, así que cerro la puerta totalmente colorado, susurro un hechizo para que nadie más que el pudiera abrir la puerta y giro sobre sus talones con la cara totalmente roja…

-¿Encontraste a Harry? – le pregunto Neville a Harry

-Si, pero esta _ocupado_… - contesto Ron, poniéndose más rojo

-¿Así¿Qué esta haciendo?

-Esta _durmiendo_… - contesto Ron, saliendo de la sala común y dejando a Neville con la duda…

* * *

Hola! Espero que este drabble les haya gustado! lo impuso Erol Haruka y tenía que venir lo siguiente:

_Harry esta en un juego de quidditch cuando ve a dean muy cerca de hermiones,  
luego a seamus, y luego a varios ms(Los dejos a tu eleccion)...y despues de mucho  
pensarlo se baja hasta a la gradas sorprendiendo a todos y...lo que suceda ahi  
lo dejo a tu eleccin...De preferencia que se escapen jeje._

No tenía mucha inspiración, así que acepto jitomatazos como respuesta...jejeje bueno, paso a los reviews!

**hermionedepottergranger**

Muchas gracias! verdad que Ron es lo máximo? En este drabble también hace de las suyas... jejeje haber que te parece!

**chokolatito19**

Gracias! Aqui esta el nuevo drabble, pa' que me digas que piensas y sip, eso de la bañera es una buena forma de declarrse, pero para encontrar una bañera de ese tamaño... mejor en una piscina jajajaja

**Erol Haruka**

Hola Haruka! espero que te haya gustado como hice el drabble de acuerdo a tu petición, aunque he de aclarar, nuevamente, que no tenía mucha inspiración xq he estado escribiendo otras cosas y ando baja de creatividad... de calquier forma, aquí esta el drabble... x cierto, si, los dos primeros drabbles son muy tristes por que suelo reflejarme en mis historias y en esos días andaba muuuuuuuuy triste... y pues ese fue el resultado xD

**Inuko.CK.**

Holas! que bueno quer te gustaron los drabbles anteriores, haber que te parece este donde Ron hace de las suyas nuevamente xD

**MoonyGem**

Hola moony! Claro que puedo hacer un drabble humorístico, no más dime que quieres que lleve, aunque no te prometo nada por que nunca he escrito nada en ese genero, pero igual lo intentaré...

* * *

Bueno, con esto me despido, espero sus propuestas y que les guste este drabble, nos vemos!

**o0oshero0o**


	5. La mujer que no soñe jamás

**5**

**Título: **La mujer que no soñé jamás

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **945  
**Resumen:** Harry se encuentra casado con la mujer que no soñó jamás, pero jamás fue tan feliz…

* * *

Era una tarde muy bella en un valle había estado el día muy ventoso, pero eso no le quitaba la calidez al lugar, lleno de hermosos árboles muy frondosos y con hojas rojas como si fueran de jamaica, el piso estaba lleno de hoja caduca de algunas plantas.

En todo el páramo no había más que una casa, grande y muy amplia, con un ventanal abierto hacia un balcón donde descansaba recargado un joven de aproximadamente veinticinco años de edad; observaba como el viento mecía las hojas de los árboles mientras le permitía a la nostalgia entrar en el y recordar los años de ataño.

**o0o La de lentes, la pasada de moda**

**o0o La aburrida, la intelectual**

Sí, esa era su mujer, la que todos pensaban que era una sabelotodo y que no tenía sentimientos, que para lo único que servía su compañía era para poder copiar el examen.

"_Si la conocieran como yo…"_

**o0o La que prefiere una biblioteca a una discoteca**

**o0o Es con la que vivo yo**

Hacía ya varios años que había decido casarse con ella y hacerla su mujer, desde que estaba en el colegio, incluso antes de que fuera su amiga, aunque eso hubiera sido inconscientemente, pero era algo que ya estaba dicho.

**o0o La que todos tachan de fea**

**o0o Y en el bus nadie le sede el lugar**

**o0o La que es más una presea para enseñar**

Si que pensaban eso de ella, por que siempre, por alguna razón, los humanos somos los únicos animales en la tierra que juzgamos antes de conocer y damos nuestras conclusiones sin saber…

**o0o Jamás será modelo de televisión**

**o0o Por que aún no hacen anuncios para el corazón**

Si hicieran un comercial del corazón que fuera verdad, seguro que ella entraba, podría participar en cualquier proyecto televisivo, pero aunque, de alguna manera, logrará llegar hasta ese punto, ella jamás aceptaría ese trabajo, por que ella era de las personas que se interesaba por la valía humana y no por la belleza física.

**o0o Me gusta por que es autentica y vive sin recetas**

**o0o De esas que tratan de vestir al amor de etiqueta**

Si que le gustaba por eso y por más. Su belleza era interior, pero también había en el exterior y mucha, mucha belleza que la mayoría de los hombres no veía…

"_Ciegos…"_

**o0o He venido a parar con la mujer que no soñé jamás**

Era más que cierto que el jamás pensó que pudiera estar con ella, es decir¿A que clase de chico se le ocurre casarse con la chica más aburrida de la clase? Pero nadie pudo decir eso el día de la boda… el lo recordaba, pues el vestido de la chica era escotado…

"_Como nadie la había visto antes… excepto yo…"_

**o0o La que ya ni se pinta la boca**

**o0o Defrauda de coquetear**

**o0o La que no es mas que aguja para enhebrar**

"_Ja, ja, ja… las pocas veces que se maquillaba era para un baile o algo especial"_

Y si que era cierto, como todas las chicas de su clase, se menospreciaba en cuanto a su apariencia y no perdía oportunidad para hacer resaltar lo fea que la encontraban los chicos, con lo cual bajaba su auto estima.

**o0o Si su enemigo aparece asechando el espejo**

**o0o Ella le da una sonrisa y aniquila el complejo**

Pero a pesar de que a veces se sentía mal por su aspecto, jamás creyó que las chicas guapas que se la pasaban arreglándose para salir con los chicos llegarán lejos, en cambio ella veía para sí misma todo de una manera diferente, tal vez, pensaba ella, jamás tendría novio ni se casaría, pero les demostraría a todos quien era ella, quien era Hermione Granger…

**o0o Me gusta por que es autentica y vive sin recetas**

**o0o De esas que tratan de vestir al amor de etiqueta**

**o0o He venido a parar con la mujer que no soñé jamás**

**o0o Es una estrella fugaz**

Sí, si que ella había imaginado siempre que cuando se casará sería de blanco, con un gran vestido y tal vez, si su cuerpo la favorecía, un poco escotado, muy largo, con adornos en el de claveles también blancos y un hermoso y el novio, desde que lo conoció, había querido que fuera el que ahora se encuentra en el balcón, que llevará un Smokin negro bien planchado, un moño perfecto, y con una sonrisa en la cara.

El, por otra parte, seguía sin comprender como había acabado con ella, no lo había pensado, no hasta darse cuenta de lo que le habían puesto frente a sus ojos y si que le costo cierto tiempo darse cuenta, poco más de cinco años…

"_Ojala y me hubiera dado cuenta antes…"_

Si lo hubiera hecho, habría pasado unos años maravillosos junto a ella, pero ahora que la tenía a su lado, no tenía caso seguirse lamentando, era mejor disfrutar de ella, por que como ella ninguna…

"_Es una estrella fugaz… por que si no se les ve en su momento, se les pierde para siempre…"_

**o0o He venido a parar con la mujer que no soñé jamás**

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y sin hacer ruido; por ella entro una mujer de veinticuatro o veinticinco años, con pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa pegada, el pelo rizado y café, ojos color avellana.

-¡Hola amor!

Le dijo la castaña al abrazar al chico que dio un reparo.

-Hermione, me asustaste…

-Oh, lo siento Harry…

Se disculpo la chica y le dio un tierno beso en los labios al chico de ojos esmeralda.

**o0o Pero también jamás fui tan feliz**

* * *

**Hola a todos! lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero me encontraba en examenes finales y con trabajos he logrado entrar hoy, de igual manera pido una disculpa por que me han dado una propuesta y no he podido escribirla por la misma razón, este drabble ya lo tenía, si no... no se que hubiera hecho, agradezco mucho sus reviews, en el siguiente drabble les contesto por que como ya dije, no tengo tiempo, nos vemos en el proximo drabble! D**

**o0oshero0o**


	6. Pensando en ti

**6**

**Título: **Pensando en ti

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **1 282  
**Resumen:** Tras un comportamiento raro del pelirrojo amigo de Harry y Hermione, estos deciden averiguar que es lo que sucede con el, terminando en la biblioteca y algo más que la respuesta de la conducta de Ron…

* * *

o0o Hay veces que...  
o0o Mi alma baila tangos con la soledad  
o0o Y necesito de tabla, tu amor  
o0o Para asirme a ella en mi tempestad.

Era una tarde lluviosa en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts, el trío dorado estaba sentado en las butacas más mullidas de la sala común, que por antigüedad les correspondían. Los tres hacían sus deberes, dos de ellos obligados puesto que afuera era un diluvio y que les habían cargado de trabajo por que los exámenes se aproximaban y tenían que estar preparados, ya que ese sería su último año en Hogwarts.

Se podía decir que todo seguía en relativa normalidad en el castillo, Neville era el mejor en Herbología, Harry en defensa contra las artes oscuras, Hermione en todo y Ron… bueno, Ron era la excepción, tenía algo… cómo decirlo, estaba raro y actuaba raro, muy raro de hecho: Hacía todos sus deberes puntualmente y todos bien, o por lo menos pasables, visitaba la biblioteca regularmente y estudiaba temas que no había entendido en clase, es más hasta Hermione se había sorprendido de el.

Aunque realmente Harry no le prestaba mucha atención a ese asunto después de todo, algún día Ron tenía que madurar¿no? Y por si fuera poco, Harry tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, si ahora Voldemort ya no estaba por que había sido derrotado por "el niño que vivió", ahora Harry tenía que pensar en cosas como la escuela y definir su carrera…

o0o Pensando en ti  
o0o Paso el día pensando en ti.  
o0o Enséñame a escuchar tus labios  
o0o A leer el sol  
o0o Llévame...  
o0o A donde los sueños fabrican tu voz.

Ok. Harry en realidad se la pasaba todo el día pensando en esa personita especial que le hacía sentir mariposas revoloteando en su estómago y que con un solo roce de manos, sudaba frío, con una mirada temblaba y en ocasiones, con un abrazo se sentía desfallecer y esa persona tenía un nombre muy singular… Hermione.

o0o Pensando en ti  
o0o Duermo el odio  
o0o Pensando en ti

-¡Harry! – grito por enésima vez la voz de Hermione

-¿Qué sucede Hermione? – Pregunto él algo desconcertado

-Tengo diez minutos hablándote… -

-¿Así? – pregunto Harry, al tiempo que parpadeaba repetidamente

-Si. Lo que pasa es que Ron se ha ido de nuevo a la biblioteca… - contesto la castaña, recalcando la ultima palabra

-¿Ron¿A la biblioteca? – Pregunto, rascándose la barbilla - ¿Y para que?

-¡Honestamente, Harry! – Dijo Hermione un poco alterada - ¿No habías quedado tu, con migo de que íbamos a investigar que era lo que Ron hacia en la biblioteca¡Los deberes ya los ha terminado, antes y mejor que tu!

-¡oh! – Fue lo que dijo Harry, cayendo en cuenta que ella tenía razón – cierto, subiré por la capa y el mapa…

-Harry…. Tienes que acercarte más a mí si no quieres que nos descubran…. – susurro la chica Gryffindor, cuando estaban en la puerta de la biblioteca.

Harry trago saliva. No era que no quisiera estar cerca de su amiga, no, era todo lo contrario. Pero el estar cercas de ella incluía roces de piel y cuando _esa_ piel tocaba la suya, se volvía loco…

Finalmente, Harry se acerco más a la chica, tomando una dosis de su mejor autocontrol para no hacer una locura de la que tal vez más tarde se arrepentiría por que era Hermione, su amiga, pero… ¡diablos! Que bien olía y esa piel tan suave, era mejor que el terciopelo y toda esa figura…

-oh oh… - susurro Hermione cuando ambos ya estaban dentro de la biblioteca y madame Pince había cerrado con llave la puerta de la misma.

-No te preocupes – dijo una voz suave en un susurro que no le pertenecía ni a Harry ni a Hermione – saldremos de aquí con un hechizo – complemento la voz masculina

-Pero si yo no quiero salir… - contesto la voz de…

-¿Luna! – dijo Hermione, antes de ser ahogada por las manos de Harry.

Pero parecía que ni Ron ni Luna los habían escuchado, pues ahora estaban… ah… pues muy entretenidos…

-Será mejor que nos vallamos – dijo Harry, jalando a Hermione, pero como las luces estaban apagadas, Harry no sabía por donde iba - ¿Qué es esto? – susurro más para si mismo que para Hermione.

-Te has metido en la sección prohibida Harry… - contesto la castaña, sabiéndose de memoria el camino de aquel lugar por ser donde pasaba largas horas de lectura.

-¿Así? – inquirió Harry sin poder ver nada bajo la capa

-Si, la puerta es por… - intento decir Hermione, pero se tropezó con un estante que estaba a su derecha, provocando que ella cayera sobre Harry, este se tambaleo, pero no se cayo.

-Lo siento, Harry – murmuro la castaña, intentando separarse de el, pero los brazos del chico la habían rodeado por la cintura, impidiéndole la escapatoria.

Hermione levanto la cara para decirle a Harry que le permitiera alejarse de el; la verdad es que ella también estaba locamente enamorada de Harry y ese contacto con el, la hacía estremecerse y podía rebasar sus propios limites… pero, antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo, sin previo aviso, ella sintió como unos cálidos labios se posaron sobre los de ella, logrando así que ella sintiera como una especie de choque eléctrico, idéntico al que Harry sintió, por todo el cuerpo.

Al principio, Hermione no supo que hacer, se quedo inmóvil. Pero después el amor que sentía por Harry la motivo a besarlo, fue un beso corto, tierno, pero que decía muchas cosas.

-Hermione… te amo – dijo Harry, bajito, de tal manera que solo ellos dos podían oír.

-Yo también te amo, Harry – pronuncio Hermione, haciendo realidad su sueño. Y en ese momento, ella pensaba decirle a Harry desde cuando le quería, pero otro beso inesperado la tomo de nuevo por sorpresa, obligándola a callar.

Esta ves, el beso fue más pasional. Harry arrincono a Hermione entre un librero de la sección prohibida y su cuerpo, aprensando el cuerpo de Hermione y sintiendo todas sus formas en el suyo. Hermione sintió como Harry le pidió permiso con la lengua para entrar en su boca, ella entre abrió sus labios y sintió la lengua de Harry explorando cada rincón de su boca, al tiempo que el la tomaba de los hombros y ella de la nuca.

De repente, una luz se encendió y la puerta se abrió.

o0o ¿Dónde estás?  
o0o Tengo miedo, ayúdame a caminar  
o0o Pues solo nunca yo podré encontrar  
o0o La forma de ser libre, quiero despertar...

Aún sabiendo que Harry estaba ahí, Hermione se aferro a él con todas sus fuerzas, temiendo que fuera madame Pince y los descubriera a altas horas dentro de la biblioteca, en la sección prohibida, y en ese estado.

Y por un momento Harry también dejo de respirar pensando lo mismo que Hermione, pero ambos se tranquilizaron al ver a Ron y a Luna salir tomados de la mano sin percatarse de su presencia, era en esos momentos cuando Harry agradecía eternamente a su padre por haberle dejado su capa de invisibilidad.

Y así como vino Ron y se fue con Luna, Harry y Hermione siguieron con lo suyo, perteneciéndose más con cada roce y cada beso. La capa resbalo por sus cuerpos, ansiosos de explorar más y obtener algo más que un roce.

o0o Pensando en ti  
o0o Acuno mi alma  
o0o Pensando en ti

La sección prohibida de la biblioteca y los libros que en aquel lugar estaban fueron los únicos testigos de lo que ahí sucedió, en medio del amor, el sudor y dos cuerpos entregados a la pasión…

o0o Paso el día pensando en ti

* * *

Holas! disculpen mi tardanza, he tenido una serie de problemas que la verdad a ustedes les viene y les va, así que mejor pasamos a los reviews, x cierto, este es un reto impuesto por Erol Haruka, decía así:

_Harry y Hermione estan investigando a Ron que anda muy sospechoso ultimamente, entonces andan algo asi como detectivos y entre roces la temperatura sube y la cosa se pone candente...candente hasta donde tu quieras es mas que algun maestro lso cache jeje. Y loq ue le sucede a Ron, es tu elección._

Pues aqui esta, es lo que pude hacer, ahora si paso a los reviews.

**Erol Haruka**

No, Erol, no es abuso, apenas llevo seis drabbles con este, tengo un par más escritos, pero para llegar a cien me falta mucho por hacer todavía, así que, todos los retos son bienvenidos, y gracias por los cumplidos :)

**chokolatito19**

Puesaqui esta el nuevo drabble, espero que también te guste mucho y bueno, respecto a lo de Harry "durmiendo"... jejeje ese era el punto, si tu imaginación dice que estaba durmiendo, pues eso paso pero si te sugiere otra cosa... pues te lo dejo a tu elección XD jajaja

**anita675**

Anita, no niña, no te disculpes, yo se que todos tenemos ocupaciones y no podemos estar pegados a la computadora las 24 hrs al día para ver si actualizan algún fic, ya vez, no pude mantener el ritmo... pero aqui estoy de nuevo, esperando levantar esto de nuevo :)

**Caroline Potter Evans**

Muchas gracias Caroline, aqui hay otro drabble, haver que opinas :)

**hermionedepottergranger**

Seeehhh! Ron siempre será "El guardián secreto de la pareja del Fénix" (oye, ese es un buen título xDD jajaja). Bueno, he entrado a tu historia, no la he leido completa xq primero no la hayaba, la url q me dejaste no aparece... xq esta pág no te lo permite, tienes que escribirlo completo, x ej. "triplew punto fanfiction punto net" y ya de ahi tu lo pasas a comoes, luego q encontre tu historia, pues... como ya dije, he tenido muy poco tiempo, pero lo que alcance a leer (que fue hace bien arto...) que dio una idea de lo que escribres, y dejame decirte que la idea en si esta muy bien, pero tu escritura hace dificil la lectura, pones demasiadas abreviaciones, intenta escribir más correctamente y verás que más gente se lee tus historias, suerte :)

**Elen-Grantter**

La canción es "La mujer que no soñé" de Ricardo Arjona, esta muy bonita y la verdad, la primera vez que la escuche, pense en Harry y Hermione y no descanse hasta escribir el song-fic y aqui esta xD :) Elen, he tomado en cuenta tu reto para hacer los 100 drabbles, ya lo he escrito, ahorita en cuestión de veinte minutos, nada más que termine de editar este drabble, lo subo de una vez para recompensarlos por no haber escrito nada en tanto tiempo :)

elizabethsach

escrito Que bueno que te gustaron los dos drabbles,me dio mucho gusto escribir ambos, de verdad amo la escritura y si es de Harry y Hermione, con más razón! espero y este drabble también te guste :)

Bueno, nos vemos en el prox. drabble que ahorita mismo voy a subir para recompensarlos x no haber venido en tando tiempo:)

**o0oshero0o**


	7. La cita con Sandra

**7**

**Título: **La cita con Sandra

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **1 407  
**Resumen:** Harry le pide ayuda a Hermione para preparar una cita en su casa con una chica que ha conocido, pero mientras ella le ayuda, los roces del ambiente produce que ambos se olviden de Sandra….

* * *

El teléfono muggle sonó en el apartamento de Hermione Granger, esta miro el reloj, eran las seis de la mañana de un sábado¿Quién podría ser? Con la duda, se acerco al aparato.

-Bueno – dijo la castaña, tal vez fueran sus padres desde Canada

-Hola Hermione, soy Harry – le contesto desde auricular

-Hola Harry – saludo Hermione - ¿Qué sucede, ocupas algo? – pregunto la chica

-¿Es que acaso necesito algo para llamarte? – inquirió el joven de ojos esmeralda

-No… solo que son las seis de la mañana, es sábado y pensé… - se justifico ella

-Pues bueno, acertaste, te necesito… - contesto el

-¿Qué es lo que ocupas? – pregunto Hermione, con una sonrisa en sus labios, le encantaba que le dijeran eso y más si era Harry quien lo decía.

-Bueno… es que tengo un pequeño problema, pero necesito que estés aquí para explicarte y necesito resolverlo hoy mismo…. – comento el chico

-Pues entonces boy a tu casa en la tarde – contesto Hermione

-¡No! – Grito de inmediato Harry y Hermione frunció el ceño – es que te necesito ahora…

-¿En este momento? – pregunto Hermione

-Si… se que tienes tus ocupaciones pero… te necesito – respondió Harry, implorándole a Hermione que fuera a su casa.

-Esta bien… en media hora llego a tu casa…

-¡Gracias Hermione! – Contesto alegremente Harry – Te adoro. Nos vemos.

Y colgó. Hermione se quedo confundida, guardo los papeles para el ministerio que había estado acomodando antes de que Harry llamara, se vistió, tomo un desayuno ligero, tomo sus llaves y salio de su apartamento y salió.

Bajo las escaleras a paso normal hasta llegar al estacionamiento subterráneo que tenía el edificio, donde saco su carro, era un Megane Renault último modelo, de color azul, con doble quema cocos; varios de sus amigos muggles e incluso los magos adoraban ese carro, pues a pesar de todo, Hermione tenía buen gusto para los automóviles.

En menos de diez minutos llego a la casa, bueno, mansión de Harry, estaba relativamente cercas de su apartamento, pero le encantaba conducir y más ese Renault. Cuando bajo del coche iba a tocar la puerta de la casa, pero Harry ya la estaba esperando.

-Oye… - dijo Harry - ¿Te desperté cuando llame? – pregunto algo tímido.

Hermione levanto la vista para ver a su amigo. Harry había cambiado físicamente, ahora era alto, delgado, de buena musculatura, sus ojos verdes seguían hechizando al igual que si cabello rebelde y su voz se había vuelto un tanto seductora, pero por dentro, seguía siendo el Harry de siempre, atento, caballeroso y tímido…

-No, estaba revisando unos papeles para el ministerio – contesto ella con una sonrisa que Harry respondió

-¿Es que acaso nunca dejas de trabajar? – pregunto divertido al tiempo que ambos entraban a la sala de la casa.

-Bueno, ese no es el caso. Dime¿Qué es lo que necesitas? – pregunto ella, cambiando de tema, pues varias veces el chico le había dado un sermón por que no dejaba de trabajar ni los fines de semana.

-Pues… veras… hoy va a venir a cenar una chica a mi casa… - empezó Harry

-¿Una cita? – pregunto Hermione, sintiendo que su corazón quería desfallecer

-Pues… - Harry se rasco la nuca, acto característico de él – si… se le podría llamar así

-Y quieres impresionarla¿no? – termino Hermione, aguantando sus lagrimas, si el era feliz así, ella lo sería también.

-Eso mismo – contesto Harry.

-Bueno… ¿ya tienes preparado lo que vas a darle de cenar? – Harry negó con la cabeza – ¿ya pensaste en lo que le vas a decir? – El chico volvió a negar - ¿y tu ropa? – Harry negó de nuevo – bien… tenemos un largo trabajo por hacer – finalizo ella, tragándose todo su dolor y empezando con la tarea.

Primero llevo a Harry al supermercado, donde compraron todo lo necesario para la cena, después limpio con ayuda de Harry el desastre que era su casa, comieron tranquilamente entre risas y miradas especiales de gratitud por parte de Harry hacia Hermione por su ayuda, o eso creía el. Después hablaron sobre la chica para ver que era lo que Harry le tenía que decir. Fue ahí donde Hermione se entero que la chica era una de esas "mujeres fatales" como las llamaba la madre de Ron, esas típicas "90, 60, 90" de buenos atributos, rubias y sin cerebro. Y hasta le pareció idiota que Harry se fijara en ese tipo de mujeres, hasta Ginny estaba mejor que "esa" pero… ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Era el gusto de Harry.

Ya por la tarde, juntos prepararon la cena y en más de una ocasión Hermione tuvo que corregir a Harry sobre como tenía que picar o pelar algún ingrediente para la cena, haciendo que ambos cuerpos se rozaran continuamente. Finalmente, Harry subió a bañarse mientras Hermione le daba los últimos toques a la cena.

Mientras el agua tibia caía sobre el cuerpo de Harry, este, inconscientemente estaba comparando a Hermione con Sandra, su conquista, Hermione era dedicada, Sandra no, Sandra era hermosa en todos los ángulos que la viera, Hermione… no era fea, solo que era más recatada, es decir, ella no andaba con medio busto a la vista de todo el mundo y fue en ese momento cuando se pregunto "¿De verdad quería estar con Sandra?" Era una muñeca plástica y superficial. Cenaría ese día con ella y si no le parecía, la dejaría, como todas sus demás citas en ese año. Últimamente andaba buscando algo que lo llenara por dentro y por fuera y por alguna razón no lo encontraba.

Salió de la regadera y entro a su cuarto sólo con una toalla amarrada a su cintura y ahí encontró ese "algo" que le faltaba, agachada y con medio cuerpo dentro su armario de ropa mientras murmuraba algo como "¿Pero que diablos tiene Harry aquí?".

En verdad, Hermione era hermosa y era todo lo que necesitaba, ella siempre había estado a su lado y nunca le había fallado y ahora que lo pensaba, ella lo llenaba por dentro y por fuera. Harry decidió que no podía esperar a tener una cita con Sandra para ver lo maravillosa que era Hermione.

Hermione se incorporo con un par de zapatos en sus manos, analizándolos, eran perfectos para la cena de Harry. Hermione se giro y se encontré con el prácticamente desnudo cuerpo de Harry, goteando por la humedad del baño que había tomado. Se veía realmente guapo, tan…. tan… sexy…

-Ha… rry… yo… - intento disculparse, pero sus ojos estaban muy ocupados observando el cuerpo de Harry que no podía hablar y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se giro, de espaldas a el – lo siento Harry, no era mi intención…

-Tranquila, Hermione – susurro Harry al oído mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la volteaba hacía si mismo para ver su rostro - ¿Sabes que te amo? – dijo el sensualmente, esa era una faceta nueva de Harry para Hermione, pero en ese momento no pudo analizarla puesto que Harry beso lentamente sus labios.

-Harry… ¿Y Sandra? – murmuro ella, expectante

-Al diablo con Sandra – contesto el instantáneamente, provocando que Hermione arqueara una ceja – Verás… todo este día que he pasado con tigo he estado divirtiéndome y siendo yo mismo y con Sandra… no soy yo, tuve que llegar hasta este momento para darme cuenta de la verdad…

-¿De la verdad? – pregunto la castaña

-Si, de que te amo…

Se fundieron en otro beso, mucho más apasionado, la toalla de Harry callo al piso y este no hizo nada por impedirlo, de hecho, trataba de poner a su acompañante en igualdad de condiciones y ahí, en el cuarto del dueño de la mansión Potter, dos amigos de toda la vida se convirtieron en amantes, siendo uno solo una y otra vez, demostrándose su amor y pasión.

-¿Esta Harry? – pregunto una rubia en la puerta de la que a partir de ahora sería también la casa de Hermione mientras la rubia la miraba de arriba abajo.

Hermione no traía nada puesto en cima y una sábana era lo único que tapaba su desnudes.

-Hermione – llamo Harry desde su habitación, haciendo que ambas mujeres miraban hacia arriba – apresúrate, quiero hacerte mía una vez más, por toda la noche – finalizo Harry y se tuvo que poner una almohada sobre la cara para que Sandra no escuchara sus carcajadas.

-No, aquí no vive – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y cerro la puerta en la cara de la rubia.

* * *

Hola! pues aqui esta este reto que impuso Elen-Grantter, lo que me pido es lo siguiente:

_Harry se ha convertido en un hombre bastante atractivo, aunque sigue siendo nuestro harry en todo, con su personalidad de siempre. Resulta que esa noche tiene una cita en su casa con una señorita (a tu eleccíón dejo el nombre y la invención de ella, como si quieres que sea Ginny, me da igual jeje) y quiere sorprenderla, por ello pide ayuda a su incondicional Hermione para que le aconseje y le ayude a preparar la cena..._

Lo que pase mientras hacen la cena en el apartamento de Harry para la supuesta cita es asunto tuyo. Y sobre la cita, pues desenvuelvelo como puedas, por ejemplo que Harry cuando llame aparezca con una sabana por la cintura y le diga:"Lo siento, se ha equivocado" o algo asi xD

Elen, aqui esta lo que me salio de lo que me haz pedido, espero y te guste le detalle final, a mi me agrado la idea xD haber que opinas tu y los demas, bueno, me despido, vengo para el proximo drabble, no olviden dejarme sus retos y espero sus reviews!

**o0oshero0o**


	8. In the shadows

**8**

**Título: **In the Shadows

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **1 049  
**Resumen:** Un chico que sólo llora ante el recuerdo de su amada mientras la espera, "In the Shadows"…

* * *

**o0o In the Shadows**

**o0o En las sombras**

En el borde de una cama estaba un joven con los ojos tristes y la mirada confundida. Era un gran cuarto de un hotel muggle donde estaba, su cama era blanda, la habitación estaba ordenada, su ropa limpia y acomodada, pero su corazón estaba solo y vacío. Simplemente no entendía. ¿Por qué no podía tener a la mujer que más amaba¿Por qué tenía que alejarse de ella? Y peor aun…. ¿Por qué no podía ni verla? Eso era lo más triste, no poder acercarse a ella por ningún motivo.

**o0o No sleep, no sleep until I'm done with finding the answer**

**o0o No dormiré, no dormiré hasta que yo encuentre la respuesta**

Pero no descansaría, no hasta encontrar la respuesta, que era más que lógica, pero que él se negaba a entender, por que 'no podía ser…, no él…' pero ¿qué hacer? Ya casi todo estaba perdido, ya las cosas se habían derrumbado y el señor tenebroso estaba ganando la guerra… ¡Si se enterara de donde estaba ahora! Pero no le importaba, ya nada le importaba, sólo ella… si tan solo pudiera… pero no.

**o0o Won't stop, won't stop before I find the cure for this cancer**

**o0o No pararé, no pararé por que yo encontraré la cura para este cáncer**

Tenía que encontrar la cura para ese mal, para ese cáncer. Sí. Así lo sentía, como un doloroso y penetrante cáncer que lo iba matando lentamente sin piedad y que era más cruel que Lord Voldemort, y el conocía bien ese dolor que no se comparaba con nada, excepto esto… un mal de amor.

**o0o And sometimes I feel like going down and so disconnected**

**o0o Y a veces yo siento ganas de irme abajo y hasta desconectarme**

No era una vez, ni dos, si no muchas las que había tenido ganas de dejar de luchar, de dejarse matar y descansar por fin, pero no podía… se lo había prometido a ella, tenía que pelear hasta la muerte para poder salvarse, si eso era posible, y más importante aún: Salvarla a ella. Sólo por ella continuaba, sólo por ella…

**o0o But somehow I know that I'm haunted to be wanted**

**o0o Pero de alguna manera yo sé que estoy embrujado para estar queriéndote**

¡Claro que lo habían embrujado! Tal vez con un hechizo… tal vez no, pero lo cierto es que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, de sus ojos cristalinos, de sus labios carnosos, de su piel morena… de toda ella.

**o0o I've been watching, I've been waiting, in the shadows, for my time**

**o0o Yo he estado viendo, yo he estado esperando, en las sombras, en mi tiempo**

En las sombras…. Buen concepto para su soledad… y para su dolor, por que así lo sentía, así se sentía. Sólo y sin amigos, sin alguien en quien confiar, ella era la única que le podía ayudar, pero ni siquiera podía saber donde estaba ella ni ella saber donde estaba el… 'por su propia seguridad' le habían dicho, pero como no sabía nada de ella, no creía estar completamente seguro de que ella estaba a salvo, ni aunque Dumbledore se lo dijera mil veces, el no estaría tranquilo hasta poder verla, aunque fuera de lejos y por un solo instante.

**o0o I've been searching, I've been living, for tomorrows, all my life**

**o0o Yo he estado buscando, yo he estado viviendo, por los mañanas, toda mi vida**

Por los mañanas… era en esos momentos cuando él soñaba con tenerla a su lado, formar una familia con ella, tener a sus padres cercas, que ahora ya habían muerto, acecinados por Voldemort, vivir en un lugar tranquilo, en el campo, lejos de las miradas curiosas… quería llegar con ella hasta la vejez, ver a sus hijos y nietos correr por el gran jardín y recordar con ella los tiempos de ataño… pero eso ya se veía bastante lejos que el ya empezaba a perder la esperanza de que algún día llegara aquello.

**o0o They say... that, I must learn to kill before I can feel safe**

**o0o Ellos dicen… aquello, yo necesito aprender a matar antes de poder sentirme a salvo**

Matar…. Algo que no estaba dentro de sus principios pero que si quería sobrevivir y protegerla tenía que hacer, tenía que deshacerse de los mortifagos sin que se dieran cuenta para llegar poco a poco a Voldemort o planear una emboscada… ¡lo que fuera! Lo importante es que ella no saliera herida.

**o0o But I... I'd rather kill myself than turn into their safe…**

**o0o Pero yo… yo prefiero matarme que darme la vuelta seguro…**

Su orgullo no le permitía retornar sobre sus pasos para estar seguro, eso era algo que lo distinguía, tal vez herencia, tal vez idiotez, pero no lo haría, confiaría en sus instintos antes de confiar en cualquiera que pudiera mentirle.

**o0o And sometimes I feel like I should go and play with the thunder**

**o0o Y a veces siento que debería ir a jugar con el ruido**

Como toda persona, el quisiera ir a divertirse como todos los chicos de su edad, pero eso era algo prácticamente imposible y el lo sabía.

**o0o Somehow I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder**

**o0o De alguna manera yo no necesito esperar a preguntar**

Sabía que debía de hacer todo con sumo cuidado, pero no se iba a esperar a preguntarle a Dumbledore o a cualquiera si podía actuar, era ahora o nunca.

**o0o Lately I've been walking, walking in circles**

**o0o Recientemente yo he caminado, caminado en círculos**

Sí, ya se había equivocado en unas ocasiones, y llegado a la misma conclusión, pero no por eso iba a dejar de luchar, tenía que seguir adelante.

**o0o Watching, waiting for something**

**o0o Viendo, viendo por alguna cosa**

Primero no había sabido por que peleaba, por que seguía, pero apenas la vio y la duda quedo sellada y no se volvió a preguntar el por que, estaba más que claro, estaba viendo por el bienestar de ella.

**o0o Feel me, touch me, heal me, come take me higher... **

**o0o Siénteme, tócame, cúrame, ven llévame alto…**

- Siénteme, tócame, cúrame, ven llévame alto… - había pronunciado el chico con dolor y con las lágrimas cayéndole por el rostro.

* * *

Holas! bueno, este drabble esta un tanto triste y pues honestamente yo también lo estoy algo pues a pesar de que deje dos drabbles, solo me dejaron un review... pero bueno, espero que con este drabble seanimen a dejarme algun review y pues muchas gracias a **Elen-Grantter **fue ella quien me dejo el review y me alegra que te hayan gustado los drabbles y claro que no me molestaria que en tu proximo review me dejaras un reto, si la idea es tuya, seguro que es genial D bueno, nos vemos en el proximo drabble que será la continuación de este y donde espero ver tu review y algunos más.

**o0oshero0o**


	9. Night after night

**9**

**Título: **Night after night

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **1 551  
**Resumen:** El mismo chico, en la misma habitación, con un ángel que permanece en sus brazos, por un momento

* * *

**o0o Night after night**

**o0o Noche tras noche**

Aquel chico seguía en su habitación, ya no lloraba pero su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar desconocido de la calle que miraba por la ventana de su habitación… era casi la hora de actuar, ya casi… solo unos momentos más.

Detrás de el, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido, haciendo que el chico girara rápidamente con la mirada en la puerta y la varita empuñada, inmediatamente después el se quedo con la boca abierta, viendo a la persona que abría la puerta.

-¿Pero qué….? – Intento preguntar, pero no pudo, la chica ya estaba abrazada de él con los ojos llorosos y sollozando sin soltarlo.

La alegría que él sintió a continuación fue inmensa e incomparable: Ella estaba ahí. No sabía por que, pero tampoco le importaba, o al menos por ahora, sólo quería abrazarla, acariciarla y…

Antes que el mismo pensamiento llegara a la mente del joven, la chica junto sus labios con los de él en un suave rose que derrochaba pasión, ternura, ansiedad, felicidad, afecto, añoranza, pero más que nada amor.

**o0o Heaven sent you to bring the answer**

**o0o El cielo te envía para traer la respuesta**

Si antes había buscado la respuesta, ahora estaba más que clara o eso quiso pensar él por que su mente no estaba en ese momento con el, parecía que lo había abandonado pero en realidad estaba contento de que lo hubiera hecho por que no tenía cabeza para pensar, su cuerpo solo reaccionaba a las caricias de la chica.

Después de un largo rato, ambos se despegaron, por la ausencia de oxígeno en sus pulmones y fue entonces cuando lo asalto la duda.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – pregunto de una forma muy hiriente que el no quiso expresar

-¿No te alegras de verme? – pregunto ella, un poco molesta y confundida

-No, no me alegro¡estoy encantado!... pero corres peligro al estar aquí, mucho, diría yo… ¿Por qué desobedeciste a Dumbledore?

-Yo no desobedecí a Dumbledore, además tu no estas en condiciones de decirme eso – el chico se quedo helado. ¿Acaso ella sabía algo? – Dumbledore sabe de tus planes y me ha enviado a decirte un par de cosas…

No… Dumbledore no sabía nada… ¿o sí?

**o0o Heaven sent you to cure this cancer**

**o0o El cielo te envía para curar este cáncer**

Ahora todo estaba bien, ya nada podía hacerle daño, no mientras estuviera con ella, pues a su lado se sentía tan bien, que podría de solo verla sacar las fuerzas suficientes para vencer a Voldemort y sus secuaces de un solo golpe y el solo, no importaba si ella o Dumbledore sabían algo: ella estaba con él.

-No me importa si Dumbledore sabe algo… ¿Por cuánto tiempo puedes estar aquí? – pregunto el joven

-Por un día, no más… - contesto ella

¡Un día! Que no podían hacer en un día… su mente iba a mil, pensando e imaginando las mil y un cosas que podrían hacer juntos, la llevaría a bailar, a cenar, al cine, a dar una vuelta al parque, le compraría un hermoso vestido…

Por un momento su imaginación le gano, pero pronto aterrizo: no podía salir de aquella habitación si quería protegerla…

-Un día… - susurro por lo bajo - ¿no es demasiado? Podría pasarte algo… - dijo nuevamente, más para sí mismo que para ella y de manera pensativa

-No, no me pasara nada, por que estoy con tigo… - contesto ella y el chico levanto la mirada.

**o0o For a moment unbeatable chance**

**o0o Por un momento es una insuperable oportunidad**

Era su oportunidad para estar con ella y no la iba a desperdiciar.

La tomo por la cintura, cerrando el espacio entre ellos dos y la beso apasionadamente. El beso tomo por sorpresa a la chica, pero no duro mucho por que inmediatamente después ella le siguió el juego, revolviéndole el cabello y jugando con su lengua.

Él la aprisionó entra la pared y él, por un momento solo se miraron. Ella tenía una mirada picarona que lo incitaba seguir, así que la beso nuevamente, despojándola de su blusa mientras que ella subía una de sus piernas a la cintura de él.

**o0o For a moment the world in my hands**

**o0o Por un momento el mundo esta en mis manos**

Sin saber como, entre beso y beso, ambos fueron a caer sobre la blanda cama donde siguieron sin prestar atención a la puerta, alguien estaba tocando insistidamente, pero ellos siguieron ignorando todo lo que era ajeno al que ahora era su mundo.

Sentía que el mundo entero estaba en sus manos, que el iba entrando en el cielo, que todo lo que mandase se cumpliría si lo pidiera en ese instante.

Estaba abriendo los ojos, estaba algo cansado, giro la cabeza y vio el pelo de una chica. Abrió los ojos de golpe¡No había sido un sueño! Estaba con ella…

Se giro por completo para observarla, tan delicada en ese momento, pero tan fuerte en otros…

**o0o Like an angel you came**

**o0o Every time when I prayed  
o0o Guardian of my dreams  
o0o Watching me when I sleep  
o0o Like an angel you came  
o0o Every time when I screamed **

o0o Me gusta tu ángel

**o0o Todo el tiempo cuando ruego**

**o0o Al guardián de mis sueños**

**o0o Viéndome cuando duermo**

**o0o Me gusta tu ángel**

**o0o Todo el tiempo cuando grito**

Sí. Si que le gustaba su ángel, como el le decía, por que eso era, un ángel, un hermoso y grandioso ángel que el había tenido la dicha de tener en sus brazos y hacerla sentir mujer…

Siempre le había gustado, pero como siempre, los humanos nos damos cuenta de las cosas cuando ya es demasiado tarde; Claro que le había llamado la atención desde el primer día que la conoció, pero como todo niño de once años no se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que le atraía, si no hasta hace un par de años se dio cuenta de que era alguien muy especial para el y solo unos meses le separaban del día que se dio cuenta que le gustaba.

**o0o Time after time, I lose again**

**o0o Tiempo después del tiempo, yo pierdo otra vez**

Después de pasar la primera noche con ella, había jurado no volver a tocarla, por que ella era una diosa y el un impuro vasallo y por consecuencia debía cuidarla. Pero callo. No, no dos…. Si no varias veces… y ahora… ahora había perdido otra vez, había faltado a su promesa… otra vez.

**o0o Night after night I wake up shaking cause my world is breaking**

**o0o Noche tras noche yo despierto estremeciendo mi mundo que se rompe**

Cada noche, decidido a no pensar en ella, se dormía con su imagen en la cabeza e ideando lo que pudiera ser una noche especial para él y para ella, pero cuando despertaba, aquel que era su mundo se rompía en mil pedazos al comprobar que era sólo un sueño.

**o0o I'm fool enough to fail again**

**o0o Yo soy bastante idiota cuando caigo otra vez**

Si que era idiota. ¿Quién más, si no el, era lo suficientemente idiota como para estar soñando con ella noche tras noche¿Quién más, si no el, era lo suficientemente idiota como para acostarse con ella apenas se le presentara la oportunidad? Definitivamente si era un idiota.

**o0o Night after night I wake up  
o0o Crying cause I feel like dying**

**o0o Noche tras noche yo despierto**

**o0o Llorando a causa de sentir la muerte**

Le costaba admitirlo, pero esa era la cruel realidad: lloraba a causa de la muerte, pero no por miedo a morir, si no por miedo a dejarla, a que le hicieran algo, a no verla más…

**o0o Still disconnected  
o0o And unprotected  
o0o Aún estoy desconectado**

**o0o E indefenso**

Ella estaba con el, pero las cosas no cambiaban, así se sentía, solo, desconectado e indefenso; pues sabía que todo pronto terminaría, ella tendría que marcharse y el partir a su misión con la idea de lo que vivió fue sólo un sueño que nunca paso para la protección de la chica.

**o0o Still I'm haunted  
o0o But unwanted**

**o0o Aún estoy atormentándome**

**o0o Pero es innecesario**

Ahí era cuando su cabeza le jugaba malas pasadas, por que aún sabiendo que era innecesario atormentarse, seguía haciéndolo, por que era imposible que no lo hiciera, si así se sentía, no podía dejar de pensar que todo era su culpa.

**o0o For a moment  
o0o Unbreakable stars  
o0o Por un momento**

**o0o Las estrellas son irrompibles**

Ese había sido un sueño de su amada, hacia tiempo que se lo había dicho…

_-Quiero que las estrellas sean irrompibles… - dijo ella mientras se dejaba abrazar por el en la calidez de la noche que ofrecía aquel balcón en Hogwarts._

_-¿Por qué? – le pregunto el, sin comprender_

_-Por que las estrellas son sueños y así, los sueños no se destrozarían – contesto la alegre muchacha, el no había entendido muy bien sus palabras pero no quiso preguntarle._

Ahora si la entendía… si esas estrellas fueran irrompibles…

**o0o For a moment  
o0o You stayed in my arms**

**o0o Por un momento**

**o0o Tú permaneces en mis brazos**

Por un momento… sólo por un momento ella permanecía en sus brazos.

* * *

Hola, aqui esta la continuación del drabble pasado, espero que les guste lo suficiente como para atraer gente de nuevo aqui por que esto esta muy solo... :( venga, imponganme algún reto, con gusto los complacere, no olviden dejar review! Nos vemos en el prox. drabble, ;)

**o0oshero0o**


	10. Ángel

**10**

**Título: **Ángel

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **896  
**Resumen:** Ángel, ese con el que Hermione sueña y que sabe más que bien que ser _sólo_ su amiga no es fácil.

* * *

o0o Aquí estoy  
o0o Tu también

o0o Aunque sea en la imaginación, baby

Hermione se sentó en el banco que tenía frente a su espejo mientras cepillaba sus numerosos rulos que caían libremente por su espalda y parte del vestido lila de seda que llevaba puesto, excelente para la ocasión.

Faltaban diez a las 8 y era tan sólo cuestión de minutos para que ella bajara por las escaleras del cuarto de chicas de séptimo grado en la torre de Gryffindor, pues el gran baile de graduación pronto comenzaría y cómo ella había quedado con sus amigos de toda la vida, obligadamente tenía que asistir, por no mencionar que sería ella quien tenía que dar el discurso de despedida.

Lentamente, casi sin querer, una vez más dejo volar a la imaginación, haciéndose creer a ella misma que Harry, _su _Harry, la había invitado al baile, que era el centro de atención y de envidia femenina, no sólo por estar bailando con "Harry Potter: el niño que vivió" si no por que dentro de su ensueño ella era algo más que su amiga.

o0o Esta vez  
o0o Quiero ser  
o0o La luna llena que te espera  
o0o Y te ilumina

8:10…

Hora de bajar.

Y así lo hizo. Muy despacio, no sabía a ciencia cierta si era por miedo a lo que opinaran sus amigos por el sutil maquillaje que había puesto por su cara o por que no quería despedirse realmente de aquellas escaleras que le habían acompañado por siete años o incluso por que sentía pánico al recordar que tenía que dar el discurso de despedida.

Finalmente llego a la sala común de Gryffindor. Harry y Ron estaban charlando…

-Pues será interesante ver como intentan liquidarte en la academia de aurores, Harry… - comento Ron, pero Harry no le contesto - ¿Harry? – cuestiono Ron mientras le pasaba la mano en frente de la cara de Harry, pero este ni se movió, estaba mirando fijamente a algo o a "alguien". Ron miro en esa dirección y también se quedo boquiabierto con lo que vio.

Por un par de fracciones de segundo Hermione se quedo parada, contemplando las miradas de sus amigos. Esta bien, sólo la mirada de Harry... era, indescifrable. Al menos a los ojos de Hermione y fue esa una de las ocasiones en que Hermione quiso ser la luz que iluminara su camino para que el no tropezara.

o0o Como amiga te he sido fiel  
o0o Ahora te llevo en la piel  
o0o Se que no va a suceder  
o0o Pero lo puedo soñar.

-¿ba… bajamos? – balbuceo Ron, tratando de salir de su asombro; Pero era realmente difícil, juraría que imposible. Era cierto que Hermione era como su hermana, pero tenía que reconocer que había cambiado bastante desde la primera vez que la vio en el Expreso de Hogwarts, ahora, sus rizos estaban brillantes y definidos, su cara había perdido el aire infantil, dando paso al rostro de toda una señorita, y su cuerpo… ¡Dios¿En que momento se había acomodado de aquella manera? Cuando vio a Harry con la boca abierta, se dio cuenta de que no era el único que opinaba eso.

Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaban las escaleras hacia el gran comedor mientras la mente de los tres chicos divagaba, cada uno en sus propios asuntos. Hermione, por su parte, veía a Harry de reojo, volviendo a soñar con el, y tratando de olvidarlo¡Por todos los magos y brujas¡¡El _sólo _era su amigo! _Sólo eso_…

o0o Te digo  
o0o Somos los dos  
o0o Como el aire que esta  
o0o Flotando libre en la inmensidad

Si. Si que parecían aire, volando cada quien por su cuenta y a la vez mezclado con la pureza del otro. Pasando su vida complementándose al tiempo que los segundos transcurren.

o0o Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo  
o0o Y eres mi ángel de paz  
o0o Déjame volar  
o0o A tu lado por siempre quiero estar

Noche tras noche Hermione soñaba lo mismo, escuchaba a Harry llamándola y llevándola a un lugar lleno de paz y tranquilidad, un lugar donde se podía soñar y creer que era realidad, un lugar donde se podía incuso volar, ese donde con Harry por siempre quería estar….

o0o Tus alas me llenan el alma.  
o0o Tu sello de amor  
o0o Lo llevo en la piel  
o0o Ser solo amigos, no es fácil, baby  
o0o Despertar es un dolor  
o0o Si no es verdad lo que yo mas quiero  
o0o Y aun espero.  
o0o Como amiga te he sido fiel  
o0o Ahora te llevo en la piel  
o0o ¿Cuándo se va a terminar,  
o0o o cuando se hará realidad?

Si que volaba cada ves que imaginaba y pensaba en Harry, era simplemente maravilloso, lo terrible y doloroso era despertar y darse cuenta de que no era verdad, pero aún así ella esperaba, siendo la amiga fiel y confiando en que eso fuera suficiente para que el se enamorara, pero lo que más pedía en el mundo era que terminase ya, o se hiciera realidad, los dolores del corazón mataban lentamente y ella comenzaba a agonizar.

Lo que ella no espero fue que antes de que entraran al gran comedor, Harry le preguntase si podían hablar, confusa, acepto. Pero si la invitación la sorprendió, la confesión la impacto, cumpliendo por fin su gran sueño y teniendo a su lado a su ángel…

* * *

Hola! Mil disculpas por no haber escrito nada antes, pero he estado realmente ocupada, pero aqui estoy, dando señales de vida, esperando que respondan xD este drabble lo pidió **karla.black.potter** , una canción muy buena, y pues intenten que el final no fuera tan triste... pero lo mio son los finales tristes xD bueno, paso a los reviews...

**karla.black.potter**

Bueno, aqui esta el primer drabble que me pediste, tarde pero seguro xD y el próximo obviametne será el otro que haz pedido, ya estoy trabajando en el aunque no se cuando tenga tiempo para terminarlo y subirlo... pero lo subire, ya dije, tarde pero seguro xD

**Caroline Potter Evans**

En todo caso, mil disculpas a ti, al igual que a todos los lectores, por que he tardado siglos en actualizar... y pues ya vez, intente hacer un final más o menos triste, no se que opines, si me dejas una propuesta con lo que quieres, seguro que lo escribiré ;)

**Inuko.CK.**

Gracias! Pues aqui estoy actualizando, mira que ha sido tu review el que me ha despertado, ya tenía el fic escrito desde hace un tiempecillo, pero no lo había subido por falta e tiempo, justo ahora no tengo demasiado, pero es mejor que lo suba ahora por que si no, no será nunca... espero tus opiniones. :)

Bueno, nos vemos en el prox. drabble, no olviden dejar sus reviews, opiniones y propuestas!

**o0oshero0o**


	11. Bodas

**11**

**Título: **Bodas

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **936  
**Resumen:** Una terrible confusión lleva a Hermione a la bondad del amor…

* * *

-¿No estarás hablando en serio, verdad? – pregunto Harry, algo desorientado.

-¡Claro que no Harry! Mira, tu mismo lo puedes comprobar – contesto Hermione tendiéndole a Harry la nota que Pig le había llevado hacia tan sólo unos minutos.

"Querida Hermione:

Hola linda, se que hoy estas un poco ocupada por tu trabajo, pero tengo algo urgente que contarte, a ti y a Harry, pero creo que es mejor que te lo diga a ti primero. He decidido casarme y quiero que tú me acompañes al altar, Luna ha dicho que era lo mejor, así que te espero en dos horas en mi departamento. No faltes por favor.

Besos, Ron"

-¿Y bien…? – pregunto Hermione, pero Harry seguía pasmado releyendo la carta. Era la letra de Ron, pero no parecía que Ron la hubiera escrito, es decir, esas no eran palabras comunes en el… ¿o sí? No podía haber cambiado tanto su amigo de toda la vida desde que habían salido de Hogwarts… ¿Verdad?

-Pasa – fue lo único que Harry dijo.

Hermione toco en la puerta 15: El departamento de Ron. Estaba muy nerviosa y la verdad no era de extrañarse. Los segundos que transcurrieron antes de que Ron abriera la puerta fueron eternos, pero cuando Ron la abrió pareció que el tiempo se detuvo y por un breve momento Hermione pensó que algo andaba mal, pues Ron se había quedado sin expresión alguna. _Tal vez es el vestido_, pensó, _maldito Harry_.

Pero inmediatamente después Ron sonrió afablemente, dejando así sin saber a Harry con vida, pues había sido este quien lo había escogido.

-Pasa Herm – dijo Ron mientras abría por completo la puerta para que ella pasara.

Harry, por su parte se sentó en el sillón de su casa totalmente aturdido. Era prácticamente que imposible que Ron se le declarara a Hermione por que el estaba muy enamorado de Luna y aún así el había dicho en la carta que Luna había estado de acuerdo. Harry sabia que eso no concordaba con lo que su amigo le había dicho tan sólo dos días a tras mientras tomaban Wisky de Fuego en un bar, pero el había decidido no decirle nada a Hermione, a pesar de que ella hacía un tiempo que había despertado un sentimiento muy puro en él.

Pero para Harry eso no importaba, la había visto tan feliz e ilusionada que no quiso romper la burbuja antes de tiempo, además bien podría ser real lo que Ron había dicho…

¡Demonios¿A quien quería engañar? El sabía perfectamente que Ron estaba comprometido con Luna pero… ¿Qué diablos hacia Ron mandando ese tipo de cartas a Hermione? Media hora más tarde lo supo.

-¿Hermione? – Pregunto cuando abrió la puerta y vio a la castaña - ¿Estas bien?

-Yo… - intento hablar Hermione con la voz quebrada - ¡oh, soy una idiota Harry! – y se lanzo a los brazos de Harry mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Por unos instantes, Harry no supo que hacer. Cuando reacciono, metió a Hermione dentro de su casa, le preparo un té caliente y se dispuso a escuchar todo lo que ella tenía que decir respecto a la cita con Ron.

-¿Y bien? – cuestiono Harry.

Muy lentamente e hipando, Hermione relato la historia. Así como Harry entendió las cosas, Hermione había llegado al apartamento de Ron donde curiosamente encontró a Ron con Luna, el la invito a pasar y entonces fue cuando Ron le explico que el y Luna la habían escogido a ella y a él para ser los padrinos de lazo de su boda. Hermione le explico a Harry que había aguantado llorar ahí por mero orgullo, pero que en realidad ella había tenido una pequeña ilusión de que lo de la carta fuera verdadero.

-De cierto modo lo fue Hermione – le dijo Harry – ya sabes como es Ron para explicarse… - comento Harry rascándose la cabeza y tratando de calmar a Hermione.

-¿Sabes que? – Dijo Hermione repentinamente – tienes toda la razón. Soy una idiota por creerme eso, después de todo el sólo es mi amigo, además ¿Quién puede fijarse una mujer fea como yo…?

-¡No digas eso! – Salto Harry de inmediato – Tu eres hermosa – Hermione lo miro confundida – Mira Hermione, hay algo que tengo que decirte, se que ahora no es el momento indicado, pero tengo que decírtelo – respiro profundamente y volvió a hablar – te quiero, como no te imaginas, es más… yo… te amo

Hermione pestañeo y lo miro con los ojos vidriosos.

-¡¡Que vivan los novios!! – grito Harry, algunos meses después en la boda de Ron y Luna mientras abrazaba a Hermione.

-¡Es hora del ramo! – grito Ginny emocionada.

Y efectivamente. Era hora de la conocida tradición de aventar el ramo de novia para escoger a la futura dama que subiría al altar. Todas las mujeres se apiñaron cercas de la novia para intentar coger el ramo, entre empujones y pisotones.

-Va a ser toda una odisea… - comento Hermione sentándose con Harry en la mesa más cercana.

-Si, yo creo que… - empezó a hablar Harry pero en ese preciso momento vio un manchón blanco y verde pasar frente a el y posarse en la mesa donde el estaba. Justo en frente de Hermione, había caído impecablemente el ramo de flores. Harry y Hermione se miraron.

-Tal vez sea hora de confesárselos… - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa tímida

Ginny gritaba de alegría por que Hermione tenía el ramo y por que se burlaba de Penelope que quería casarse inmediatamente con su hermano mayor, Percy Weasley.

-¿Qué? – dijo Harry - ¿Decirles ahora que nos vamos a casar también? – dijo Harry – No… que sea una sorpresa – concluyo el con una sonrisa.

* * *

Holas a todos!! Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, de verdad que lo intente... bueno, este es un reto impuesto por **Princesa del mal** y decía así: _hermy tiene una cita con ron, harry la ayuda a prepararse, hermy llega a la cita, pero se encuentra con que la cita es en realidad para presentarle a ella la futura esposa de ron, la cual es luna, hermy se va rapidamente, sale corriendo del aprtamento de ron, y va a la casa de harry, quien la consuela, la forma de consuelo tu la decides, solo que le tiene que confesar que la ama  
_Espero que les guste lo que me ha salido, paso a los reviews: 

**Princesa del mal**

Muchas gracias por tus palabras, yo sólo escribo lo que imagino, estoy segura que si lo intentas tu escritos llegaran muy lejos, no te límites con sólo decir "No puedo". En breve subire el songfic que me haz pedido y por supuesto que no puedo decir que no pides historias, yo encatada, espero tus comentarios y más retos :D

**Caroline Potter Evans**

Si... se que me tardo bastante en actualizar, pero creeme que hay ocasiones en las que de verdad no se puede actualizar y/o escribir al rito que uno quisiera... Pues venga, intentare hacer los drabbles más largos, si me dejas algún reto con alguna longitud marcada, con gusto te complacere ;)

**Inuko.CK.**

Muchas gracias, espero que este drabble también te guste después de siglos sin actualizar...xD

Bueno, en seguida les pongo el siguiente drabble, dejenme reviews, comentarios, retos, jitomatasos... venga, lo que me merezca xD

**o0osherlino0o**


	12. Amar a dos

**12**

**Título: **Amar a dos

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **944  
**Resumen:** Muchos años después de la derrota de Voldemort, Harry tiene el dilema de amar a dos…

* * *

Un hombre de quizás treinta años de edad caminaba arrastrando los pies por un parque mientras miraba como las hojas de los árboles caían surcando el aire. Mientras caminaba, piso un charco de agua estancada, miro hacia abajo y ahí pudo ver su reflejo. Su piel se veía un tanto amarillenta por el cansancio del trabajo en el ministerio, sus ojos verde esmeralda que siempre reflejaban una alegría y un brillo encantador que volvía locas a las mujeres, hoy casi parecían grises de la tristeza que llevaba dentro.

-¡Lo siento señor! – le grito una mujer que corría por el parque cuando chocó con el, provocando que el saliera de su sopor.

Harry Potter, el una vez aclamado "niño que vivió" y ahora olvidado por casi todos se sentó cansadamente en una banca del parque mientras veía a las personas reír y jugar con sus familias. Vio que no muy lejos de él había un grupo de adolescentes que reían y bailaban enérgicamente al ritmo de alguna canción muggle de moda que el no conocía. Cuando finalmente se callo el sonido de la prendida rola, le siguió uno más pausado y todos los chicos empezaron a bromear al respecto, pero Harry sólo escucho.

o0o Es que una me besa encendida, traviesa  
o0o Y sin pena me hace olvidar todo,  
o0o Mientras que la otra es mas que una princesa,  
o0o Es la calma y un sexto sentido  
o0o Que salva mi amor, las quiero conmigo  
o0o Me siento tan solo y tan perdido

o0o Mujeres distintas mi aire y mi fuego  
o0o Como renunciar, uho, oh (como renunciar)

Al instante y casi sin quererlo, dos mujeres se perfilaron en la mente de Harry, a ambas las conocía desde Hogwarts y ambas eran sus amigas, una más que la otra, pero es que una era como una niña que de repente se convertía en la mujer más sorprendente que jamás hubiera conocido mientras que la otra siempre representaba a una mujer hecha y derecha pero apenas abría su corazón y era tan sólo una niña, no, una princesa que lo ayudaba en todo, que lo calmaba ante cualquier situación y que tenía el sexto sentido de adivinar lo que el estaba pensando con tan sólo mirarlo a los ojos.

o0o Amar a dos es mi secreto escondido  
o0o Del fruto prohibido y de un corazón.  
o0o Amar a dos siempre camino en el filo  
o0o Pendiendo de un hilo que me ata a su amor,  
o0o Las quiero conmigo, o se me habré un abismo  
o0o Ya no existo, vivo confundido perdiendo  
o0o Lo digno por amar a dos, amar a dos.

Y si que era un gran secreto amarlas a ambas. Es decir¿Cómo se suponía que eligiera entre alguna de ellas si ambas eran la perfección? Por toda una vida desde que se había deshecho de Voldemort había salido con una de ellas, pero la otra jamás se había apartado y había estado en los momentos difíciles y… ¡Demonios! Era indigno todo lo que el hacía, sacar a cenar a una cuando sale con la otra¿quién podría sospechar de su buena amistad con Hermione Granger¡Nadie! Ni si quiera la menor de las Weasleys con quien salía, pero… ¿Eso lograría engañar a su corazón?

o0o Es que una me da su experiencia,  
o0o Me encausa la vida con ella se aleja el temor,  
o0o Mientras que esa chiquilla me da su inocencia  
o0o Y sin darse cuenta me resucitó  
o0o Y cuanta ironía, que historia la mía  
o0o Son las mejores amigas y bajo este acuerdo  
o0o La boca se calla y el juego que siga.

Y valla que era cierto. Hermione tenía una experiencia bastante amplia sobre la vida, el lo sabía a la perfección por que había vivido prácticamente con ella desde los once años pues después de Hogwarts ella se fue a vivir con Ron, Ginny y él en la mansión Potter. Y era ella quien lo calmaba y lo alejaba del temor que en ocasiones el sentía, pero Ginny simplemente era una de las personas más alegres que había conocido, es más, era la versión femenina de Ron, su mejor amigo. Y que ironías de la vida, puesto que Hermione y Ginny después de "La batalla final", como muchos la llamaban, se habían vuelto las mejores amigas y era por eso que seguía con Ginny aunque no fuera feliz del todo, a decir verdad, a diario se preguntaba que pasaría si dejara a Ginny por Hermione¿Sería completamente feliz o sería lo mismo que con Ginny¿Perdería la amistad con Hermione o con Ginny por eso? Era toda una odisea solo pensarlo…

o0o Amar a dos es mi secreto escondido  
o0o De el fruto prohibido y de un corazón.  
o0o Amar a dos siempre camino en el filo  
o0o Pendiendo de un hilo que me ata a su amor,  
o0o Me ata a su amor.

o0o Las quiero conmigo, o se me habré un abismo  
o0o Y ya no existo, vivo confundido perdiendo  
o0o Lo digno por amar a dos, amar a dos.  
o0o Amar a dos hoy siento miedo cuanto misterio,  
o0o Amar a dos esto es enserio no lo comprenden.  
o0o Amar a dos hoy siento miedo cuanto misterio,

o0o Estoy al dolor, amar a dos me duele en medio  
o0o Yo no lo entiendo. Amar a dos.

Una pequeña pero visible lágrima de frustración resbalo por la mejilla de Harry mientras veía el cielo nublado al atardecer, y es que las quería a las dos con el, y es que tal vez, algún día decidiría a cual quería, hasta entonces amar a dos dolía en medio.

* * *

Hola a todos!!! aqui esta el otro drabble prometido espero que les guste y que dejen sus comentarios y sus retos!! nos vemos en el proximo drabble! bye:D

**o0oSherlino0o**


	13. No me digas que no

**13**

**Título: **No me digas que no

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **935  
**Resumen:** Un aburrido día en el departamento de aurores se transforma en una declaración de amor….

* * *

Era una fría mañana en el departamento de aurores en el ministerio de Magia y Potter – si, Harry Potter – se encontraba realmente aburrido, es decir, después de la derrota de Lord Voldemort, hacía unos siete años atrás, en un par de años todos los mortífagos fueron capturados y desde entonces el trabajo que siempre había soñado se había vuelto una verdadera tortura. El se la pasaba los días llenando papeles, firmándolos y archivándolos… aun se preguntaba _"por que"_ seguía trabajando ahí… 

Cómo si fuera conjurada con un _"accio"_ la respuesta entro por la puerta del despacho del jefe de los aurores: Hermione Grangrer.

**o0o Dices que somos amigos  
o0o Deberíamos ser algo mas  
o0o Y se que piensas lo mismo  
o0o Pero tu sabes disimular **

-Buenos días Harry – dijo amablemente la castaña al tiempo que sonreía - ¿Hay algo para mi esta mañana? – pregunto como siempre, aturdiendo a Harry, como siempre.

-No…- logro contestar Harry – bueno si… - completo mientras evadía un poco su mirada.

De un tiempo para acá, las cosas entre el y Hermione habían cambiado, al menos para el. Aun eran amigos, eso estaba más claro que el agua, pero había un _"no se que"_ en Hermione que hacía que Harry la viera de manera distinta. En algún momento, Harry se sintió atraído por el físico de Hermione, pero ahora era distinto, la necesitaba hasta para respirar y no sabía como explicarle aquello a Hermione, pues siempre que el intentaba decirle eso a Hermione, el se ponía muy nervioso y ella le decía "_Vamos Harry, puedes contármelo, soy solo yo, tu amiga_" y le entraba el pánico.

No quería perder a Hermione como amiga, pero tampoco podía conservarla así por siempre el la quería cómo algo más y casi podría apostar que ella también, con la diferencia de que ella si sabía disimular.

-Entonces¿Eso es un si o un no? – cuestiono Hermione alzando las cejas.

-Si… - susurro Harry

**  
o0o Dices que como amigos  
o0o Me quieres eternamente  
o0o Pero como algo mas  
o0o Me olvidarías fácilmente **

Harry levanto la mirada por unos breves segundos, estaba apunto de decírselo, pero… ¿Quién le aseguraba que si se le declaraba ella le dijera que si? Aunque lo hiciera¿Qué tal que si como pareja no funcionaban?

-¿Y bien? – insistió Hermione.

Harry tomo aire ruidosamente y salió de detrás de su escritorio para acercarse a Hermione.

-Hermione… - dijo cautelosamente – hay algo que yo tengo que decirte – hablo con la voz rasposa.

-¿Si, Harry? – pregunto con la voz un poco rara.

-Esto… - Harry se aclaro la garganta y la miro a los ojos – tu y yo hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, nos hemos salvado la vida mutuamente a lo largo de los años y hemos sido amigos por siempre, pero… - Harry vaciló un poco – no se como es que sucedió esto, pero yo… me he enamorado de ti y es por eso que quiero saber si tu… si tu… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Harry la miro rogando con la mirada.

**  
o0o No, no me digas que no, no  
o0o Si lo que quieres es huir ,  
o0o No intentes ya mentirme mas, ya no  
o0o Sabes que mientes  
o0o Si, mejor dime que si, si  
o0o Que es verdad que yo te gusto  
o0o Que no quieres nadie mas que a mi**

Hermione duro tanto en contestar, que esto lastimo a Harry.

-Esto… Harry, yo no me lo esperaba…

-¿Y bien? – pregunto Harry, desesperado.

Justo cuando Hermione iba a contestar a la pregunta del siglo, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Buenos días! – Saludo alegremente Ron Weasley, provocando que Harry y Hermione se separaran súbitamente – eh… ¿interrumpo algo? - preguntó el pelirrojo al ver la reacción de ambos chicos y sabiendo de antemano los sentimientos de Harry.

-No Ron, para nada – contesto Hermione firmemente, pero con las mejillas sonrosadas, Harry por su parte empezó a abrir los informes del día anterior.

De inmediato, el trío dorado de Hogwarts empezó a trabajar, como todos los días desde que se habían graduado de la academia de aurores, juntos habían conseguido llegar a ser los tres mejores aurores en toda Inglaterra, con Harry a la cabeza.

**o0o Te gusta estar conmigo  
o0o Volarme y hacerme creer  
o0o Que quieres ser mas que amigos  
o0o Pero te la juegas otra vez **

Mientras trabajaban, Hermione hacía mil y una cosas que ponían un tanto nervioso a Harry, como mirarlo cuando ella creía que no la veía o sonreírle cariñosamente cuando la cachaba.

Pronto, Ron comenzó a sentirse incomodo por las furtivas miradas que sus dos amigos se echaban, y el realmente no sabía quien estaba peor… ¡Los dos tenían mirada de bobos cuando veían al otro! Así que después de meditarlo un rato, Ron decidió ir a investigar un caso a las afueras de Londres para darles a sus amigos la privacidad que ellos necesitaban.

Una vez más solos.

-Herm… ¿lo haz pensado ya? – pregunto Harry y vio la duda asomarse en los ojos de ella, provocando un retorcijón de miedo en su estomago.

**  
o0o No, no me digas que no, no  
o0o Si lo que quieres es huir ,  
o0o No intentes ya mentirme mas, ya no  
o0o Sabes que mientes  
o0o Si, mejor dime que si, si  
o0o Que es verdad que yo te gusto  
o0o Que no quieres nadie mas que a mi  
**

-Si Harry, ya lo pensé…

-¿Y que decidiste?

La respuesta no llego como el espero, pero igual no rechazó el calido beso que ella le regalo.

-Tomare eso como un sí… - dijo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Holas a todos!!! Este es un reto impuesto por **Karla Riddle** de una lista de 20 canciones que tengo que escribir...xD no te preocupes, a mi paso, pero los escribo todos, lo prometo!! el link que me haz dejado no lo puedo abrir por que esta pág no muestra los accesos directos, pero no te preocupes, ahora lo busco, ah!! por cierot la cación es "No me digas que no" de Nicki Clan nos vemos en el prox. reto y dejenme sus retos:D 


	14. Labios compartidos

**14**

**Título: **Labios compartidos

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** Sirius/Hermione/Harry

**Palabras: **1508  
**Resumen:** La amarga tristeza de Sirius Black es envuelta en valor y alcohol para decirle adiós a Hermione, su esposa, por sus infidelidades con "Potter". Pero cuando ella llega, el valor se esfuma, una vez más…

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada o eso calculaba el hombre que bebía vigorosamente de su copa mientras estaba recargado en el balcón de su cuarto matrimonial de la mansión donde vivía. Sabía perfectamente que hacía horas que tenía que estar dormido, así sería más fácil el hacerse la idea de que "ella" no estaba con el aunque fuera su esposa, pero habías noches – como esa – en las que no importaba que hiciera, todo le recordaba su suave aroma, su piel tersa…

o0o Amor mío,

o0o Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas  
o0o Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas,  
o0o Esto es el cielo, es mi cielo.

Sirius Black toco instintivamente sus labios al recordar los besos ardientes que Hermione, su mujer, le había dado la noche anterior y no pudo evitar sonreír al con las memorias del desenlace. Siempre era así. Haciéndole creer que cada encuentro con ella era mejor que el anterior, ingeniosamente le confirmaba como verdad la cruel mentira: que el era el único en su vida.

o0o Amor fugado,

o0o Me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes y me tiras a un lado,  
o0o Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibríes  
o0o Me tienes como un perro a tus pies

Hermione Granger era una de las mujeres más hermosas del ministerio de magia y era reconocida por ello, además de ser una de las mejores aurores del departamento de aurores, por no mencionar que era la segunda a bordo, solo el jefe de aurores estaba por encima de ella: Harry Potter. Harry y Hermione además de ser los mejores amigos del mundo eran lo que sutilmente solemos llamar "amantes".

Tras la derrota de lord Voldemort por parte de Harry Potter, se creyó que este había muerto también y la noticia había dejado devastados a todos los seres queridos de Harry y al mundo mágico en general. A Harry se le celebro la más grande celebración fúnebre que cualquier mago hubiera visto alguna vez. Supero incluso con creces el de Albus Dumbledore. Meses después del acontecimiento, Hermione se casó con Sirius que había logrado salir milagrosamente del mortífero velo al que había sido empujado por su prima Bellatrix y quien la había cortejado hábilmente.

Sin embargo, casi al año de la supuesta muerte de Harry, un hombre con el rostro totalmente desfigurado llego al hospital San Mungo. Estaba al borde de la muerte y su cuerpo maltrecho lo denotaba bastante. Los sanadores inmediatamente acudieron en su ayuda, teniéndolo en tratamiento intensivo por casi dos meses. Cuando su rostro se regenero y las cicatrices fueron borradas con magia el resultado fue inverosímil. Si ese no era Harry Potter, tenía que ser un mago muy poderoso para poder mantener una apariencia idéntica a Potter incluso en ese estado tan delicado de salud.

Se hizo llamar inmediatamente a la Orden del Fénix en pleno y se confirmo la rara verdad. Harry Potter estaba vivo. Apenas se recupero los trabajos le llovieron. Sus amigos volvieron. Todo estaba igual. Excepto una cosa. Hermione Granger. Estaba casada con su padrino. Y ella había sido el amor de su vida.

Pero esa miel de su vida curiosamente regreso a el, siendo prohibida y haciendo esa pasión mucho más excitante.

Y Sirius lo sabía.

Hermione lo engañaba con Harry.

o0o Otra vez mi boca insensata,

o0o Vuelve a caer en tu piel  
o0o Vuelve a mi tu boca y provoca,  
o0o Vuelvo a caer, de tus pechos en tus par de pies.

Cada noche en la que Hermione llegaba a altas horas de la madrugada Sirius la esperaba despierto para enfrentarla y decirle que se marchara, que le firmaba el divorcio y que se podía casar con Harry sin remordimientos, a fin de cuentas había sido con Harry con quien había vivido prácticamente toda su vida en Hogwarts y no con el, pero una vez que Hermione llegaba, Sirius se escondía en su cama, incapaz de poderle decir que se marchara de su lado como si nada, y se hacía el dormido al tiempo que Hermione le besaba la frente y murmuraba palabras de disculpa con lágrimas en los ojos.

o0o Labios compartidos,

o0o Labios divididos,

o0o Mí amor,  
o0o Yo no puedo compartir tus labios,

o0o Que comparto el engaño,

o0o Y comparto mis días, y el dolor,  
o0o Ya no puedo compartir tus labios,

o0o Oh amor, Oh amor… compartido

Y hoy era una de esas noches. Había una fiesta en el ministerio de magia por que se cumplía un año más de la derrota de Voldemort. El sabía que Hermione llegaría tarde y que seguramente estaría en ese preciso instante con Harry entre las sábanas, y lo peor de la situación era que nadie más estaba enterado de las aventuras clandestinas de Harry y Hermione, pues todos daban por hecho que ellos dos solo tenían una amistad platónica, producto de los años en Hogwarts. ¡Ni siquiera Ron lo sospechaba¡El mejor amigo de ambos no estaba al tanto de los hechos! Y eso Black lo sabía con certeza por que ni siquiera el estaba enterado de eso hasta que una noche, sin querer, oyó entre los sollozos de Hermione su declaración de lo que había pasado y a el le había costado creerle. Hasta que vio la mirada discreta de pasión en los ojos de Harry cuando miraba a Hermione y como esta cortésmente se la devolvía. Era verdad.

o0o Amor mutante,

o0o Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre,

o0o Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente,

o0o El pedazo que me toca de ti,

o0o Relámpagos de alcohol

o0o Las voces solas lloraran en el sol

o0o hen mi boca en llamas torturada

o0o Me desnudas ángel hada

o0o Luego te vas.

Dentro de su letargo alcoholizado, Sirius incluso había llegado a creer que no solo era con Harry con quien Hermione lo engañaba, pero de ello no tenía pruebas, pero Harry no las necesitaba, era tan obvio¿Cómo diablos no se había dado cuenta antes¡Por Morgana y toda su estirpe¡Si el mismo había visto esas miradas antes de que Bellatrix lo empujara tras aquel manto! Pero en aquel entonces ambos eran tan solo unos adolescentes, un par de chiquillos que no sabían a que jugaban y Sirius los había creído como tales, olvidando su madurez avanzada por los acontecimientos que los rodeaban.

o0o Otra vez mi boca insensata,

o0o Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel  
o0o Vuelve a mi tu boca, duele,

o0o Vuelvo a caer de tus pechos en tus par de pies.

Habían sido varios días de practica, semanas de ensayo por parte de Sirius de cómo le diría adiós a Hermione las que ella misma había destruido con un simple y casto beso con los labios cerrados en su boca. Y de ahí los arranques de pasión contenida de Sirius la obligaron a algo nada casto que ella acepto sin rechazo y era siempre esa cuestión la que hacía que Sirius se arrepintiera. _¡Merlín, como la quiero!_

o0o Labios compartidos,

o0o Labios divididos mi amor,

o0o Yo no puedo compartir tus labios,

o0o Que comparto el engaño

o0o Y comparto mis días y el dolor,

o0o Ya no puedo compartir tus labios,

o0o Que me parta un rayo,

o0o Que me entierre el olvido, mi amor

o0o Pero no puedo mas compartir tus labios,

o0o Compartir tus besos,

o0o Labios compartidos

No podía más. Tenía que darle fin a eso. Sus labios eran compartidos, divididos entre el y Harry. Tenía que poner claras las cosas, o era de Harry o eran de el. Pero ¿De dónde sacaría las fuerzas necesarias para decirle eso a Hermione? Sabía que no podría con eso, así como sabía que si Hermione no lo había dejado sólo había sido por dos cosas: por que no soportaba la idea de que Sirius se quedara solo y que hiciera una tontería si ella lo de jaba y por que ella misma no aguantaría el escándalo que se armaría si los magos y sobretodo Rita Skeeter se enteraba de que ella se divorciaba de Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry Potter, para casarse con Potter.

o0o Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida  
o0o Te amo aunque estés compartida  
o0o Tus labios tienen el control.

No podría dejarla. No. Por más que lo intentara siempre que ella lo siguiera besando con aquella intensidad culpable no podría hacer nada más que corresponder esos besos aunque el supiera la triste y cruel verdad.

En ese momento la gran puerta de la mansión se abrió y se cerró sigilosamente. Hermione había llegado. Sirius se termino su copa, se metió en su cama y se arropo, simplemente era otro de esos días en los que el alcoholo lo armaba de valor y cuando ella llegaba este se esfumaba y así continuaría hasta que ella decidiera decir "no más" y lo dejara…

o0o Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida  
o0o Te amo aunque estés compartida  
o0o Y sigues tu con el control.

* * *

Hola a todos!!! Si, por fin regrese, después de más de seis meses de brillar por mi ausencia... para recompensarlos, pienso subir hasta el drabble 20, espero que les guste que haya lectores por ahí que me recuerden o que vengan nuevos por que después de tanto tiempo ausente... espero disfruten su lectura y espero reviews!!! Como leí por ahí, esa es mi paga: D

**o0oShero0o**


	15. Por que me quedo muda

**15**

**Título: **Por que me quedo muda

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix

**Palabras: **1508  
**Resumen:** Una mirada. Una mirada que deja muda a Hermione mientras sueña con el final perfecto de su vida.

* * *

o0o Miro caer las gotas

o0o De lluvia en mi ventana

o0o Se que todo será igual

o0o No cambiará mañana

Una suave brisa golpeaba casi imperceptiblemente en la ventana del departamento de Hermione mientras ella veía las gotas de lluvia caer con sus piernas recogidas y abrazadas por sus brazos mientras estaba sentada en el alfeizar de su ventana. En una de sus manos sostenía una taza con café caliente que humeaba. Hermione llevaba puesto un largo suéter de color verde esmeralda con una gran "H" plateada que le quedaba como pijama.

o0o El sol volverá a salir

o0o La luna será más blanca

o0o El río será más río

o0o Y no caerán las montañas

Ese día había sido bastante agitado para ella tomando en cuenta la calma relativa de su oficina, donde generalmente los aurores solo se presentaban para dar informes por escrito de sus acciones al ministro de magia, pero ese día había sido realmente desconcertante. Primero los aurores pidiendo a voz de grito la entrada al despacho del ministro y después exigiéndole que no le dijera ni una sola palabra a su jefe para por ultimo entrar al despacho por la fuerza, rompiendo la puerta de caoba del despacho e interrumpiendo al ministro en su discurso de convencimiento para que el ministro de Suecia accediera a tener aurores de Inglaterra en su territorio para la búsqueda de los seguidores de Voldemort.

El resultado fue desastroso.

El ministro Suecia estaba furioso y a su vez, el jefe de Hermione. Como ayudante personal del ministro estaba en todo derecho de prohibir la entrada al jefe de aurores al despacho de Remus Lupin, el ministro, ante una reunión tan importante. Pero Ojoloco Moody era tan impertinente que Hermione no pudo hacer nada y menos tomando en cuenta que uno de los aprendices que Moody enseñaba estaba ahí y lo mejor – o quizás lo peor – era que no era cualquier aprendiz, se trataba de Harry Potter.

o0o Por que me quedo muda

o0o Prendida en tu mirada

o0o Por que todo es lejano

o0o Por que sin ti ya no hay mas nada

o0o Porque no existen hadas

o0o Ni príncipes, ni sueños

o0o Por que todo es mentira

o0o Por que sin ti ya no hay más vida...

Harry era el mejor amigo de Hermione, por no mencionar que había estudiado con el y luchado contra las fuerzas del mal, pero además de eso, Harry era un joven impresionantemente guapo, no por ser Harry Potter si no por ser Harry. Sólo Harry. Sus ojos esmeraldas proyectaban una calidad inmensa, sus brazos fuertes le decían sin palabras que mientras estuviera bajo ellos nada le pasaría y su voz dulce simplemente la hipnotizaba.

Hermione se quedaba muda siempre que el la miraba de aquella manera, haciéndola sentir que el sentimiento que ella tenía por Harry era recíproco, mostrándole que mientras el la mirara, no existían las hadas, los príncipes o los sueños; por que su hada, su príncipe y su sueño era el.

o0o Un día profundo y claro

o0o Llegarás a buscarme

o0o En una carroza blanca

o0o Como en los cuentos de antes

Y ella se daba el lujo de poder soñar que algún día, quizás no muy lejano Harry llegaría en una gran carroza blanca con cuatro bellos unicornios y un conductor debidamente vestido para la ocasión por ella para llevarla al altar donde ella y el se jurarían amor eterno mientras las palomas blancas y los fénix dorados volaban al compás de la marcha nupcial.

o0o Tú seguirás allí

o0o Yo seguiré soñando

o0o Ese beso que al final

o0o Te robaré mientras tanto

Y ante ese inminente final tan bello, para sellar su promesa de amor se darían ese beso de amor cuando el ministro de magia dijera la famosa frase "Y ahora, el novio puede besar a la novia…", sería el beso más romántico de la historia… o eso quería soñar ella¿Qué más daba si soñaba solo un poco más? Después de todo, todo el mundo decía que ellos eran la pareja perfecta… ¿o no?

o0o Por que me quedo muda

o0o Prendida en tu mirada

o0o Por que todo es lejano

o0o Por que sin ti ya no hay mas nada

o0o Porque no existen hadas

o0o Ni príncipes, ni sueños

o0o Por que todo es mentira

o0o Por que sin ti ya no hay más vida...

Y ahí estaba es mirada otra vez.

Hermione recordaba que Lupin había salido furioso de su despacho y se había desquitado con Moody al ver que Harry y Hermione estaban en uno de esos contactos visuales que difícilmente se rompía. Hermione ya no lo veía ahora que estaba en su casa, pero incluso ahora se sonrojaba ante el sólo recuerdo de la intensidad de aquella mirada que trataba de decir mil cosas sin palabras y que Hermione tenía dificultades para descifrar o que se negaba a entender hasta que sus labios las pronunciaran.

o0o Ya no hay más vida...

No. Sin el no había vida. Por que el era la vida, lo que la impulsaba a seguir a delante día a día.

o0o La la la...

o0o Por que me quedo muda

o0o Prendida en tu mirada

o0o Por que todo es lejano

o0o Por que sin ti ya no hay mas nada

o0o Porque no existen hadas

o0o Ni príncipes, ni sueños

o0o Por que todo es mentira

o0o Por que sin ti ya no hay más vida...

Y ahí esperaría hasta que el se diera cuenta, hasta que su fuente de vida se decidiera a alimentarla con sólo dos palabras que hacían que todo tuviera significado, incluso la vida…

o0o Ya no hay más vida...

o0o La la la...

o0o La la la...


	16. Mi vestido azul

**16**

**Título: **Mi vestido azul

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/Hr, La pareja del Fénix

**Palabras:** 830  
**Resumen:** Hermione se pone su vestido azul para esperar a Harry aunque el, nunca llego…

* * *

o0o Y yo te voy a esperar  
o0o Y no me voy a pintar  
o0o Ya sé que te gusto mucho  
o0o Cuando me ves natural

Una suave melodía se perfilo por el baño de Hermione mientras ella terminaba de secar su húmedo cuerpo a causa de las múltiples gotas cristalinas que el baño le había dejado. Hermione sonrío. No pudo evitarlo. Y es que esa canción, que aunque a ratos la hartaba por que su vecina muggle quinceañera la ponía mínimo siete veces al día, se parecía tanto a su realidad, al menos la parte bonita.

o0o Y llegaré tan puntual  
o0o No quiero perder más tiempo  
o0o Cada segundo que tardas  
o0o Es un beso que te resto

Y mira que no era mala idea, es decir, Harry – que actualmente era su novio – siempre llegaba tarde a sus citas con ella, por alguna extraña razón, siempre era así. No eran retrasos graves, a lo mucho veinte minutos, pero si empleaba esa táctica tan sutil y a la vez tan dura, quizás lograría hacer que el fuera puntual por que el ritual típico era que a ella se le hiciera tarde, no a el.

o0o Me pondré el vestido azul  
o0o Que sé que te gusta más  
o0o Dejaré mi pelo suelto  
o0o Para que baile en el viento

Buena idea pensó Hermione.

Aquel vestido era precioso. Y sabía que a Harry le encantaba que se lo pusiera. Azul, como el mar y como el cielo y también como el de la canción que tanto la torturaba. Era una linda canción, muy bella, pero ¿es que esa adolescente traviesa no se cansaba de oírla tantas veces en un día? En fin, seguro que ella también habría molestado con algún vicio semejante en su estancia de Hogwarts.

La respuesta fue inmediata: La lectura. Aunque en términos generales era lo mismo había una gran diferencia, ella jamás molestaba a los demás con sus lecturas… ¿o si?

Termino de peinarse sus definidos rizos con un poco de dificultad pero con un resultado imperioso, tal vez un poco exagerado para ella, pero a fin de cuentas no iba tan desencaminado el peinado.

o0o Y en nuestra esquina de siempre  
o0o El aire se ha perfumado  
o0o Porque en todas las ventanas  
o0o El amor se está asomando

Hermione se sentó en el sillón favorito de su casa, junto a la ventana de donde podía ver claramente aquella esquina donde el foco de la lámpara de la acera no servía desde que ella tenía memoria y donde también estaba ese inmenso y gigantesco árbol que junto al foco descompuesto le daba un aire misterioso y a la vez romántico a esa esquina, la misma donde siempre se despedía de Harry y de donde al verlo apagaba su televisor para ir a su encuentro.

o0o Pero no vino nunca, no llegó  
o0o Y mi vestido azul se me arrugó  
o0o Y esta esquina no es mi esquina  
o0o Y este amor ya no es mi amor

Hermione apago el televisor muggle frustrada. Se suponía que hacía dos horas que Harry tenía que haber llegado por ella, pero no llego. Había buscado rastro de Harry por la red flu, pero el no estaba en ningún lado y su vestido tan pulcramente planchado se arrugó. Hermione miró por la ventana. Justo ahora ese árbol parecía verdaderamente tétrico.

o0o Pero no vino nunca, no llegó  
o0o Y yo jamás sabré lo que pasó  
o0o Me fui llorando despacio  
o0o Me fui dejando el corazón

Hermione se fue lentamente a su habitación, ya era bastante noche y aún así seguí sonando la canción de la novela que tanta fama había tenido en Latinoamérica. Las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, como en busca de Harry para que las limpiara con su pulgar, pero ni entonces apareció.

o0o Y me robaste la esquina  
o0o De quede tan perdida  
o0o Dónde vuelan mis sueños  
o0o A un callejón sin salida.

Hermione estaba muy molesta. Harry no tenía excusas esta vez, ya no era como antes que si hubiera querido hubiera podido decir que estaba descifrando algo para ganar la batalla de Voldemort, pero en aquel entonces aún no salían como pareja y ahora, Voldemort estaba muerto, hacia años de eso. Así que la única respuesta fue que Harry por fin había caído ante las redes de la sugerente de Cho Chang que jamás había dejado de perseguirlo….

o0o Y me quité mi vestido  
o0o Que tanto te gustaba  
o0o Total me siento desnuda  
o0o Total ya no tengo nada

Su vestido azul quedo reducido a una mancha azul arrugada en el piso mientras ella estaba arropada en su cama con crecientes lágrimas bajando una tras otra. Quiso gritar y pensó que probablemente podría hacerlo sin el remordimiento del "que dirán" de sus vecinos, total, ya no tenía nada por que Harry era su todo…las lágrimas se secaron sólo cuando ella quedo dormida de dolor…

o0o Y él no vino nunca  
o0o No llegó.


	17. Pingüinos en la cama

**17**

**Título: **Pingüinos en la cama

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **1066  
**Resumen:** Tras resolver el problema "Voldemort", las secuelas de la magia negra hacen efecto en la esposa de Harry, provocando problemas continuos con ella…

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche en la mansión Potter y el señor de la casa acababa de llegar con unas copas encima, al instante todos los sirvientes el lugar se esfumaron, el ver a Harry Potter algo entonado después del coraje de su esposa esa misma tarde lo que se avecinaba no era más que otra pelea entre dos de los más poderosos magos de toda la historia…

-¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? – pregunto ácidamente Hermione y tan fuerte que casi estaba segura que hasta el portero en su casita en el fondo de la huerta en la parte trasera de la casa la había oído, de cualquier forma una discusión entre ellos dos no era de extrañarse, en aquella casa sucedía todo el tiempo.

Después del derroque de Voldemort, Harry y Hermione se habían casado con la intensión de vivir felices por siempre, como en esos cuentos de hadas, pero antes de pensar en ampliar su familia decidieron que debían vivir un poco más su vida de pareja, además, ambos eran demasiado jóvenes como para ser padres, así que decidieron esperar y vivir plenamente.

Pero cuando tomaron la dedición de tener hijos lo intentaron hasta el cansancio y nada sucedía. Tras casi dos años de intentos Harry y Hermione se sometieron a rigurosos estudios, todo salía negativo, es decir, médicamente ambos tenían todo lo necesario para procrear. Entonces, repentinamente Hermione se empezó a enfermar y los medimagos encontraron que ella aún llevaba efectos de la magia empleada en el combate con Voldemort por lo cual era estéril. Desde entonces, todo se había complicado…

**o0o Vamos aclarando este asuntico  
o0o Ni tu estas pa´ policia  
o0o Ni yo para andar huyendo.  
o0o Vamos aclarando y te repito  
o0o Que no tengo todo el dia  
o0o Para seguir discutiendo.**

**o0o Si esto fuera una olimpiada  
o0o Romperias todos los records  
o0o De arruinarnos el momento**

-Llego a la hora que se me da la gana, esta es mi casa – contesto Harry de mala gana, sin ganas de pelear con ella.

Desde que se habían enterado de la estérilidad de Hermione, ella había cambiado drásticamente, primero se deprimio por mucho tiempo, Harry hizo hasta lo imposible por subirle los animos y no solo el, todos los que la conocian...

Ron le bajo a sus continuas peleas con ella que aun después de Hogwarts seguian vigentes, Luna, la esposa de Ron, se abstenía de hablar sobre sus hijos y los llevaba a una guardería cada vez que ellos se reunian para evitar hacerla sentir mal. Ginny la llevaba a pasear cada semana a un lugar diferente para que se animara, la señora Weasley le preparaba pasteles diferentes cada quince días, pero todos los esfuerzos hechos por todos fueron en vano, el animo de Hermione no mejoro, al contrario empeoro...

**o0o Vamos aclarando este pendiente  
o0o Yo no soy tu propiedad  
o0o Y me harte de hacerme el mudo,  
o0o Quitate el complejo de teniente  
o0o Que el amor sin libertad  
o0o Dura lo que un estornudo**

-¡Pero esta también es mi casa, Harry¡Por si no lo recuerdas también vivo aqui, soy tu esposa! – empezo Hermione con la ya típica retorica que le caracterizaba tras una de las borracheras de Harry.

Harry se había refugiado en el agridulce sabor del alcohol cuando se dio cuenta que no importaba que hiciera, Hermione seguía necia en su decisión de portarse lo peor posible ante todo y con todos ante su estado. Y eso lo habían resentido más que nada los sirvientes de la casa Potter por que cuando se habían casado Harry se había negado a que su esposa trabajara, al principio ella se nego, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que podía participar en articulos ocasionales para el profeta, así que decidido tomar la oferta de Harry y quedarse en casa, de esta manera el mal genio de Hermione recaía en ellos.

-¡¿Por que vienes tan tomado, otra vez?! – cuestiono Hermione al ver que Harry la ignoraba

**o0o Son iguales los defectos  
o0o Que hoy me tiras en la cara  
o0o Y al principio eran perfectos.  
o0o Vamos aclarando el panorama  
o0o Que hay pinguinos en la cama  
o0o Por el hielo que provocas,  
o0o Si hace mas de un mes que no me tocas  
o0o Ni te dejas sobornar por ese beso escurridizo  
o0o Que busca boca y encuentra el piso.**

-Hermione – dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras – tomo igual que antes...

Y eso era verdad hasta cierto punto. Si, el tomaba igual que antes, sólo que con mayor frecuencia por que ahora el también se hallaba sumido en esa horrible depresión y esa era su valbula de escape como la de Hermione de explotar con quien se le pusiera enfrente.

-¡No es verdad¡¿Por que nunca me tomas en cuenta?! – grito furiosa - ¿sabes que¡Me voy!

Harry la miro fijamente sin sorprenderse. No era la primera vez que decía eso y como las anteriores se arrepentiría, estaba seguro de eso por que no había duda.

**o0o Siempre con la misma cantaleta  
o0o Me voy para no volver  
o0o Tengo listo el equipaje.  
o0o Llenas y vacias la maleta  
o0o ¿Como puedes pretender que me coma ese chantaje?  
o0o Tienes cero en actuacion,  
o0o Diez en manipulacion  
o0o Y una beca en el psiquiatra.**

Hermione se paro decididamente de la cama donde había estado gritando y saco una maleta del armario donde empezo a hechar toda su ropa precipitadamente.

Harry creía seriamente que ambos necesitaban un psicologo pero Hermione se nego rotundamente diciendo que no permitiría que un maldito desconocido se enterara de su vida y la juzgara como una loca con tal de obtener parte de la fortuna Potter.

**o0o Con la dosis justa de cinismo preguntas que harias sin mi  
o0o Si ya no vuelves a verne,  
o0o Para ser sincero haria lo mismo  
o0o Solo que si estoy sin ti lo haria sin esconderme,  
o0o Lo haria sin esconderme...**

-Vuelve a la cama, Hermione – dijo Harry despacio pero autoritario, ya era tarde como para estar discutiendo sobre eso, una vez más.

Hermione hizo caso dócilmente, apago la lamparita de noche y se acostó dándole la espalda a Harry mientras susurraba entre sollozos algo como "¿Qué haría sin ti?".

Harry medito la pregunta, el simplemente haría lo mismo, sólo que con la pequeña diferencia de que ya no se escondería…

* * *

Hola de nuevo!!! Bien, este reto tiene una segunda y una tercera parte, la segunda parte se llama "El problema" y la tercera "Desnuda", las tres canciones son de Ricardo Arjona y están incluidas en una laaaarga lista de canciones que me pidieron que desarrollara en historias, así que, ahora vienen las dos partes siguientes!!! No olviden dejar mi paga, digo los reviews: D

**o0oShero0o**


	18. El problema

**18**

**Título: **El problema

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **825  
**Resumen:** Después de tantas discusiones, Hermione decide irse de la casa Potter, dejando a un triste Harry Potter alcoholizado…

* * *

**o0o El problema no fue hallarte  
o0o El problema es olvidarte  
o0o El problema no es tu ausencia  
o0o El problema es que te espero  
o0o El problema no es problema  
o0o El problema es que me duele  
o0o El problema no es que mientas  
o0o El problema es que te creo**

El ahora solitario Harry Potter estaba observando melancolicamente el atardecer en el balcón más alto de su casa, con una copa entre sus manos. Alzo la copa y tomo un trago que ya le sabia dulce después de las tres copas anteriores. Justo ahora se sentía más sólo que nunca, por fin, después de tantas peleas, Hermione se había marchado de la mansión Potter. Harry sabía bien que a ella no le faltaría trabajo, por años siempre le habían llovido los puestos en el ministerio y no le seria dificil encontrar algo que le agradara y por eso Harry no se preocupaba aunque intento que ella aceptara la pensión como la aun mujer de Harry que era, pero ella se nego.

A ciencia cierta Harry no sabía si aquella decisión que Hermione había tomado la semana pasada era buena o mala, pues aún tenía en algún lugar recondito de su alma la esperanaza de que ella quisiera regresar con el por que su problema no era la ausencia de Hermione, si no que a pesar de todo la esperaba. Harry la amaba de verdad y si era necesario esperarla hasta el fin del mundo, eso haría.

**o0o El problema no es que juegues  
o0o El problema es que es conmigo  
o0o Si me gustastes por ser libre  
o0o Quien soy yo para cambiarte  
o0o Si me quedé queriendo solo  
o0o Como hacer para obligarte  
o0o El problema no es quererte  
o0o Es que tu no sientas lo mismo.**

Harry miro su botella, se había terminado, así que se conformo con un simple "accio" que al instante le trajo la siguiente botella.

La mente de Harry le jugaba malas pasadas cuando bebia demasiado y justo ahora estaba comenzando por que Harry empezó a delirar con los recuerdos de ella cuando estaban en Hogwarts y la ironía lo golpeo con fuerza hiriente: cuando se caso con Hermione era su libertad lo que lo había hecho enamorarse de ella y era la misma libertad la que ahora hacía que el estuviera solo por que al parecer se había quedado queriendo solo y su verdadero problema era que ahora Hermione ya no lo quería por que a el se le hacía casi estupido que su perfecto matrimonio se le fuera por la borda por la esterilidad de Hermione...

**o0o Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo  
o0o Como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos  
o0o Como encontrarle una pestaña a lo que nunca tuvo ojos  
o0o Como encontrarle plataformas a lo que siempre fue un barranco  
o0o Como encontrar en la alacena los besos que no me diste  
o0o Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo  
o0o Como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos  
o0o Y es que el problema no es cambiarte  
o0o El problema es que no quiero.**

Y la segunda botella se termino. Otro "accio" trajo consigo otra botella más fina que la anterior. Harry tomaba los tragos puros y de golpe mientras se preguntaba como deshacerse de Hermione si no la tenía, es que tenía que alejarla pero ella ya no estaba. Y si quisiera regresarla tenía que cambiarla pero el problema es que no quería. El quería a Hermione, a _su_ Hermione.

**o0o El problema no es que duela  
o0o El problema es que me gusta  
o0o El problema no es el daño  
o0o El problema son las huellas  
o0o El problema no es lo que haces  
o0o El problema es que lo olvido  
o0o El problema no es que digas  
o0o El problema es lo que callas.**

Harry callo en el piso del balcón ya sin poderse sostener de tanto que había bebido al tiempo que la noche callo sobre sus hombros. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Aun en aquel estado, Harry seguía preguntandose que era lo que Hermione guardaba tan celosamente que no se lo decía por que había "algo" que no andaba bien, "algo" que fue la causa de este desastre y que sin duda no había sido el problema de Hermione para ser madre.

**o0o Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo  
o0o Como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos  
o0o Como encontrarle una pestaña a lo que nunca tuvo ojos  
o0o Como encontrarle plataformas a lo que siempre fue un barranco  
o0o Como encontrar en la alacena los besos que no me diste.**

Más alcoholizado que nunca, Harry hizo su ultimo intento por recuperarla y tomando un pergamino y una pluma, que realemente no tenía idea de donde habían salido, empezo a escribirle la carta más larga que jamás le hubiera escrito a Hermione...


	19. Desnuda

**19**

**Título: **Desnuda

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **775  
**Resumen:** Desnuda. Justamente como Harry la quiere, sólo para el, después de su pelea ella vuelve a estar…. Desnuda.

* * *

**o0o No es ninguna aberración sexual  
o0o Pero me gusta verte andar en cueros  
o0o El compás de tus pechos aventureros  
o0o Victimas de la gravedad  
o0o Será porque no me gusta la tapicería  
o0o Que creo que tu desnudez  
o0o Es tu mejor lencería  
o0o Por eso es que me gustas tal y como eres  
o0o Incluso ese par de libras de más  
o0o Si te viese tu jefe desnuda y detrás  
o0o No dudaría en promover tu cintura  
o0o Deja llenarme de tu desnudez  
o0o Para afrontar los disfraces de afuera  
o0o De una mejor manera**

Por fin.

Harry miraba extasiadamente la sublime y desnuda figura de Hermione. El tiempo pareció detenerse y Harry se permitió el lujo de observar detenidamente cada uno de los pliegues del cuerpo de su esposa. Harry ya había olvidado por completo todo lo que había pasado anteriormente, incluso que ella se había ido de la casa, su mente estaba en blanco y lo único que podía hacer era mirar con la boca abierta.

¡Cielos! Parecía que Hermione estaba más hermosa cada vez que la veía de esta manera y Dios sabía que hacía bastante tiempo que no la miraba _así_. La extrañaba en todos los sentidos, pero era más que obvio que también necesitaba descargar su hombría, más que nada por que el jamás la había engañado.

**o0o Desnuda  
o0o Que no habrá diseño que te quede mejor  
o0o Que el de tu piel ajustada a tu figura  
o0o Desnuda  
o0o Que no hay un ingenuo que vista una flor  
o0o Sería como taparle la hermosura  
o0o Desnuda  
o0o Que la naturaleza no se equivoca  
o0o Y si te hubiese querido con ropa  
o0o Con ropa hubieses nacido  
o0o Deja llenarme de tu desnudez  
o0o Para vestirme por dentro  
o0o Aunque sea un momento**

Harry ya no sabía de tiempo, ni de espacio. Tampoco de problemas o divorcio...

El problema que ambos habían tenido en su desequilibrado matrimonio tras la noticia de la esterilidad de Hermione se había resuelto por una de las formas menos ortodoxas conocidas. Entre su borrachera, Harry había logrado escribir una de las cartas más sinceras de su vida, por no decir que la más franca.

Sin miramientos, escribió todo lo que sentía tal cual. Sus descripciones tal vez resultarían exageradas para varios escritores, pero ¿Qué hacer? Era lo que el sentía por muy cursi que sonará. Y luego, casi sin esperarlo, al día siguiente apareció Hermione en su casa y lo encontró tirado en el balcón con la resaca a flor de piel. Hermione se limito a quitarle los malestares con un toque de varita y lo llevo a hasta su habitación. Ella sólo le dijo que había leído su carta, que le creía y que le tenía una sorpresa.

Sin entender mucho, Harry espero en su cama como ella le indico mientras ella estaba en el servicio. Después apareció con una bata que simplemente deslizo por sus brazos y ahí estaba. Desnuda. Sólo para el.

**o0o Y ahora que por fin te tengo así  
o0o Desnuda y precisamente enfrente  
o0o Desnuda también un poquito la mente  
o0o Pon tus complejos junto de tu ropa  
o0o Y si te sientes un poquito loca  
o0o Ponte loca completa  
o0o Que verte será solo el inicio  
o0o Antes de perder el juicio**

Harry no podía articular palabra cuando Hermione se le acerco contoneándose. Hermione lo beso tiernamente y Harry correspondió el beso, pero sin poderse contener la ternura pasó a la pasión antes de que alguno de los dos lo pensara. Harry poso sus manos en la cadera de ella. Era realmente maravilloso poder volver a sentir la piel aterciopelada de Hermione bajo sus manos y su cuerpo demostraba el entusiasmo también.

Hermione sonrió complacida al tiempo que desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa de Harry.

**o0o Desnuda  
o0o Que no habrá diseño que te quede mejor  
o0o Que el de tu piel ajustada a tu figura  
o0o Desnuda  
o0o Que no hay un ingenuo que vista una flor  
o0o Seria como taparle la hermosura  
o0o Desnuda  
o0o Que la naturaleza no se equivoca  
o0o Y si te hubiese querido con ropa  
o0o Con ropa hubieses nacido  
o0o Deja llenarme de tu desnudez  
o0o Para vestirme por dentro  
o0o Aunque sea un momento**

-¡Ni se te ocurra entrar ahí! – Dijo Camila, el ama de llaves, algo sobresaltada

-¿Por qué? – pregunto la sirvienta que había estado a punto de abrir la puerta del dormitorio principal de la casa Potter

-Por que hoy los señores están de reconciliación… - Contesto sencillamente Camila y se marcho con una sonrisa enigmática que dejo sonrojada a la sirvienta.

* * *

Este es el final del three-shot que he hecho, subiré un reto más y será todo por ahora, dejen sus reviews: D

**o0oShero0o**


	20. Maldita amiga

**20**

**Título: **Maldita amiga

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **1076  
**Resumen:** Ginny Weasley acepta su derrota, sabiendo que tiene una maldita amiga.

* * *

Era una tarde fría y lluviosa en Londres y era por ello que Ginny, Hermione y Harry se encontraban en un acogedor restaurante muggle, resguardándose de la impertinente lluvia. Ginny estaba sentada en frente de Harry y Hermione que de no ser por que ella misma los había visto pegar las dos sillas creería que estaban ambos sentados en una sola. Hacía más de un año que Harry y ella habían terminado toda relación amorosa cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que solo la veía como la hermana menor que jamás tuvo y de ese entonces tuvieron que pasar aproximadamente tres meses para que el se atreviera a empezar una relación con la castaña. Ginny levanto la mirada de su plato vació y se topo con su mirada verde.

**o0o Me miras, te miro. Te ves tan lindo de perfil  
o0o Tu pelo, tu boca, todo es perfecto para mí  
o0o Si tú supieras como te podría querer  
o0o Ya no puedo seguir fingiendo como si nada pasara**

La conexión visual que Ginny y Harry mantuvieron duro apenas unos segundos, menos de cinco, más de dos, hasta que Harry desvió su mirada a su derecha, donde estaba Hermione y Ginny admiro su rostro de perfil. Su pelo. Su boca. ¡Diablos! Todo era tan perfecto en el y ella sabía que tenía que ponerle fin a eso…

-Bueno chicas, me temo que me tengo que ir si deseo conservar mi empleo… - dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa y después inclinándose para besar brevemente en los labios a Hermione – Te veo en la noche – susurro Harry, lo bastante alto como para que Ginny lo escuchara sin querer.

-Bien, nos vemos – contesto Hermione con una sonrisa. De inmediato se giro para ver a Ginny. – ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Hermione por que de verdad que Ginny no se veía nada bien.

**o0o Amiga, te quiero y nunca te voy a engañar  
o0o Amiga, lo mío es una triste enfermedad  
o0o Ya sé que él es tuyo, qué le voy a hacer  
o0o Ya sé que debo conformarme con ser amiga de ambos**

-Hermione… - susurro Ginny

-¿Si?

-Bueno… veras… tu eres mi mejor amiga, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Por su puesto – contesto de inmediato Hermione, sonando casi ofendida

-Bueno… no te mentiré.

Ginny suspiro fervorosamente y se dispuso a hablar con Hermione "con el corazón en la mano", como suele decirse, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos. Hermione la miraba atentamente, a la espera de sus palabras.

-Se perfectamente que Harry es tu novio – empezó Ginny, logrando captar a la perfección la atención de Hermione – pero eso no logra borrar los recuerdos de cuando… bueno, de cuando el era mi novio. Se que ha pasado bastante tiempo Hermione, así como se que sólo soy amiga de los dos, pero aún no lo logro superarlo del todo…

**o0o Maldito amor, no digas que no sientes nada  
o0o Maldita amiga, no vuelvas a hablarme de él  
o0o Maldito amor, no digas que no sientes nada  
o0o Maldita amiga, me estoy muriendo por un maldito amor  
o0o Amor, amor, amor...  
o0o No puedo seguir viviendo si no estoy con él  
o0o Maldita amiga...**

Hermione abrió los labios para hablar, pero fue interrumpida por Ginny.

-¡No! – susurro Ginny apresuradamente – No digas que no sientes nada ni trates de restarle importancia al hecho ni nada por el estilo, sólo no me vuelvas a hablar de el, se que es difícil siendo quien es y siendo quien es para ti, pero por favor, sólo no me lo menciones ¿Qué no vez que no puedo seguir viviendo así, si no estoy con él, muriendo por un maldito amor que no me corresponde? – La voz de Ginny se quebró, pero aun así siguió hablando – Ahora vuelvo… tengo que ir al baño – susurro muy afectada y se marchó antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo.

Ginny se dirigió directamente al baño de mujeres, de donde pudo ver que Harry seguía afuera, hablando con un hombre, seguramente algún amigo o un compañero de trabajo.

**o0o Un día voy a besarte y no voy a dejarte jamás  
o0o Un día voy a pensar en nosotros, lo siento por ella  
o0o Un día tendremos que vernos las caras por última vez**

A pesar de todo, Ginny sabía que si no se alejaba de ellos dos pronto terminaría haciendo una estupidez, por que quería besarle aun a costa e los sentimientos de ella, y era por eso que quizá – lo mas seguro – la próxima semana se fuera de Londres, no fuera del país, pero si lo bastante lejos como para olvidarlos a ambos, además su carrera mágica lo exigía…

**o0o Maldito amor, no digas que no sientes nada  
o0o Maldita amiga, no vuelvas a hablarme de él  
o0o Maldito amor, no digas que no sientes nada  
o0o Maldita amiga, me estoy muriendo por un maldito amor  
o0o Amor, amor, amor...  
o0o No puedo seguir viviendo si no estoy con él  
o0o Maldita amiga...**

-Ginny, lo siento tanto – dijo Hermione cuando ella regresó a la mesa

-Hermione, te dije que no lo dijeras – contesto Ginny – bueno, ya no importa, de cualquier forma tengo que irme…

-¿Estas segura? – pregunto Hermione, desconcertada ante ese cambio repentino

-Si, ya lo he decidido. Me iré a la academia de medimagia en Prinston, creo que será lo mejor y pues tengo que hacer equipaje y arreglar algunas cosas… - Ginny vio la preocupación reflejada en los ojos almendra de Hermione – Estaré bien y te escribiré cada semana, lo prometo…

-¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Harry que inesperadamente había regresado

-No – mintió Ginny fácilmente – solo le comunicaba a Hermione sobre unos planes que tengo – Harry frunció el ceño – y tu¿Qué haces aquí, no ibas a trabajar? – cuestiono Ginny

-Oh, bueno, me he encontrado a un amigo y ha dicho que mi jefe se encuentra mal y que por lo tanto no podremos trabajar hoy hasta que se cure, justo venía a avisarme cuando estaba a punto de desaparecerme…

-Bueno, yo tengo que irme, los dejo solos, nos vemos – dijo Ginny levantándose de la mesa como si tal cosa.

Harry tomo aquello como normal, pero Hermione si alcanzo a ver las diminutas lágrimas en el rostro de Ginny cuando ella se marchaba.

**o0o Maldito amor, maldito amor  
o0o Maldita amiga, maldita amiga**

**o0o Maldito amor, maldito amor  
o0o Maldita amiga, maldita amiga**

**o0o Maldito amor, maldito amor  
o0o Maldita amiga, maldita amiga**

**o0o Maldito amor, maldito amor  
o0o Maldita amiga, maldita amiga**

* * *

Bien, con esto, llego al final de los retos que tenía escritos, todos son retos que me habían pedido, aun me faltan algunos por subir pero aun no los escribo, y como tengo una continuidad tan buena... (pd. notese la ironía...) pero ya casi salgo a vacaciones (bueno, es cosa de un mes, prácticamente) y espero tener tiempo para poder escribir y subir todos los retos que tengo pendientes, ustedes dejen todas las peticiones que se les ocurra, que les cumplo, tarde pero seguro, además así será más fácil cumplir la meta, que todavía falta mucho, pero hay que llegar a los 100 retos de H/H!!! Dejen sus reviews, con sus retos y propuestas, nos vemos en la proxmia!!! Adew!!!

**o0oShero0o**


	21. Desde mi cielo

**21**

**Título: **Desde mi cielo

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **910  
**Resumen:** Inesperadamente, el amor de su vida, muere...

* * *

Era su último momento en aquel lugar, lo sabía, lo sentía… y sin embargo, no tenía miedo, enfrentaría a la muerte misma y todo por su amor, su platónico que ahora estaba desmayada en algún lugar detrás de el. Siempre supo que sería así, que en algún momento tendría que morir para protegerla, para salvarla; y nadie más que el sabía con que gusto lo hacía, mientras ella estuviera bien.

Levanto su varita en el último instante y tanto él como su adversario pronunciaron las palabras mortales en un quejido desesperado, produciendo un par de rayos de luces verdes. El primer haz de luz impacto contra el pecho del señor tenebroso, lento y calmadamente, como si se estuviera preguntado si realmente debía parar ahí. En ese instante, sin tener una forma para regresar a la vida, Voldemort cayo yerto sobre el frio piso de la noche de aquel julio.

Harry Potter cayó rígido al tiempo que una castaña gritaba su nombre. Ella corrió a su lado, pero ya era demasiado tarde: Había muerto. Las lágrimas cayeron como las gotas de un río, inquebrantables.

**o0o Ahora que está todo en silencio  
o0o y que la calma me besa el corazón  
o0o os quiero decir adiós  
o0o porque ha llegado la hora  
o0o de que andéis el camino ya sin mi,  
o0o hay tanto por lo que vivir  
o0o no llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar  
o0ome gustaría volver a verte sonreír **

-¡No me dejes! – Lloriqueaba Hermione por un lado del cuerpo y un silencio mortal se escuchaba a lo largo del valle de Gryffindor, cual casa de meditación, pero este silencio era más duro, más frío.

Sólo los sollozos de Hermione resonaban en el lugar, quien se negaba aceptar el doloroso hecho. Y entonces, ella decidió cambiarlo todo. Ella rescataría a Harry de la muerte.

**o0o Pero mi vida  
o0o yo nunca podré olvidarte  
o0o y sólo el viento sabe  
o0o lo que has sufrido por amarme  
o0o hay tantas cosas  
o0o que nunca te dije en vida  
o0o que eres todo cuanto amo  
o0o y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti  
o0o te cuidaré desde aquí**

Hermione se llevo las manos al cuello y tomo un dije de oro, se seco las lágrimas y justo cuando se disponía a hacer algo contra sus principios vio algo que se movía. Levanto la mano con su varita, firme y así mismo pronuncio alto y claro: un rayo de luz verde salió de su varita, matando aquel ser que se había atrevido a moverse, ahora estaba lista para lo que quería hacer.

Giro el relicario lentamente y menos de un cuarto de vuelta, inmediatamente el giratiempo hizo su labor, regresándola en el tiempo. Tenía que salvar a la única persona que de verdad había amado.

**o0o Sé que la culpa os acosa  
o0o y os susurra al oído: "pude hacer más"  
o0o no hay nada que reprochar  
o0o ya no hay demonios  
o0o en el fondo del cristal  
o0o y sólo bebo todos los besos  
o0o que no te di**

Escondida tras el único árbol que había en el ahora desértico lugar, Hermione vio como Harry luchaba una y otra vez contra Voldemort de una manera que ni ella misma creyó posible: de alguna forma, Harry movía cosas y atacaba a Riddle sin varita y sin hechizos verbales.

La impresión que ella tenía era bastante grande, puesto que ella sabía que Harry era un gran mago (ella misma se lo había dicho en alguna ocasión), pero nunca había sabido que tan bueno era como hechicero y en ese momento ella lo supo: Harry Potter había superado incluso en poder a Albus Dumbledore.

**o0o Pero mi vida  
o0o yo nunca podré olvidarte  
o0o y sólo el viento sabe  
o0o lo que has sufrido por amarme  
o0o hay tantas cosas  
o0o que nunca te dije en vida  
o0o que eres todo cuanto amo  
o0o y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti  
o0o vivo cada vez que habláis de mi  
o0o y muero otra vez si lloráis  
o0o he aprendido al fin a disfrutar  
o0o y soy feliz**

Sin previo aviso, sin pensarlo y de un golpe, Hermione Granger levanto su varita y pronuncio el mismo hechizo con el que momentos antes había matado a un escarabajo, pero esta vez, Hermione deseó con todas sus fuerzas la muerte del destinatario del hechizo, hasta cierto punto, se odio a si misma por no haberlo matado antes.

**o0o No llores cielo ****  
****o0o y vuélvete a enamorar ****  
****o0o nunca me olvides ****  
****o0o me tengo que marchar**

Harry Potter en ese momento sintió la muerte misma sobre si. Hermione logro matar a Voldemort, si, pero en su esfuerzo también acabo con su propia magia, cayendo lentamente y sin vida. Harry corrió hacia ella, con las lágrimas en los ojos saliendo precipitadamente.

-Hermione… mi amor, no… no te mueras

**o0o Pero mi vida ****  
****o0o yo nunca podré olvidarte ****  
****o0o y sólo el viento sabe ****  
****o0o lo que has sufrido por amarme  
o0o hay tantas cosas  
o0o que nunca te dije en vida  
o0o que eres todo cuanto amo  
o0o y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti  
o0o desde mi cielo  
o0o os arroparé en la noche  
o0o y os acunaré en los sueños  
o0o y espantaré todos los miedos,  
o0o desde mi cielo  
o0o os esperaré escribiendo  
o0o no estoy solo pues me cuidan  
o0o la libertad y la esperanza  
o0o yo nunca os olvidaré**

* * *

Hola!! Si, tengo SIGLOS sin aparecerme por aca... pero... ¿Que quieren? La inspiración no llega cuando yo lo pido... seee, este songfic esta cortito y melacolico... la verdad no se por que me salio así, ¡¡si estoy feliz!! bueno, sólo espero que les guste y que me lean despues de taaaaanto tiempo, se agradecen los reviews, como leí en algun lugar "esa es mi paga", espero escribir pronto, hasta luego!! D

**o0oShero0o**


	22. De repente

**22**

**Título: **De repente

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **1371  
**Resumen:** De repente hay confusión en el corazón de Hermione, no sabe si aceptar o no a Harry como el amor de su vida, por miedo a perder la amistad

* * *

El reloj había avanzado velozmente en medio de la clausura de la generación más polemica que alguna vez hubiese tenido hogwarts, esta era, sin lugar a dudas, la generación en la que se encuentra el ya conocido "Trio Dorado" conformado por Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. Era de suponerse que Neville se había llevado el premio del año en Herbología, Harry en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Hermione en todas las demás asignaturas. Ron, por su parte, era y sería practicamente por siempre el campeón de ajedrez y el cazador consentido de Gryffindor, así como Harry se había convertido en un excelente buscador y capitan.

Lentamente, casi como si esperara que ese momento jamás llegase, la directora del colegio de mágia y hechicería Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall se lavanto de su asiento y dió unos pequeños golpes sobre su copa. Al momento que todos en el gran comedor callarón, ella hablo:

-Me encuentro sumamente orgullosa de dar la despedida a esta maravillosa generación tras haber resuelto todos los problemas de ataño que tuvimos con aquel que se hizo llamar el señor tenebroso – hizo una pausa en la cual todo el muno aplaudio y ella le dijirio una mirada significativa a Harry Potter, quien le devolvio exactamente la misma mirada - . A lo largo de estos siete años, me parece que no solo los jovenes que hoy se graduan han aprendido algo, si no todos los presentes, y me incluyo, y quien mejor para hablar de esto que una persona que en este tiempo a demostrado valor, fuerza e inteligencia en todas las acciones que ha llevado acabo. Esta persona es Hermione Granger, ¡recibamosla con un fuerte aplauso!

En medio de vitoreos, aplausos y silvidos, Hermione se paro de su asiento, en medio de Harry y Ron para caminar con el más elegante de sus portes hacia la tribuna que se encontraba postrada para la ocasión en el gran comedor. Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, aunque ella era el premio anual de Gryffindor, le aterraba hablar frente a un público tan grande como ese, el cual constaba de los recién egresados del colegio, sus familiares y amigos y altos funcionarios del ministerio de mágia. Pero nada, absolutamente nada la aterraba más como la mirada verde esmeralda que estaba fija en ella.

o0o Mil ojos mirando hacia mí  
o0o De los tuyos no puedo huir  
o0o Tu mirada me tiene encantada  
o0o Si te dejo entrar, estaré equivocada  
o0o Otras manos lo han intentado  
o0o Sólo las tuyas me ha encontrado  
o0o Ya no puedo esconder  
o0o El querer sentirte al amanecer

-Bu.. Buenas noches – comenzó Hermione con un pequeño tartamuedo y siguió hablando, para dar el que sería el discurso de despedida a los ya ex-alumnos de Hogwarts.

Ella realmente no sabía como podía estar hablando de tantas cosas como la anecdota del rescate de la piedra filosofal, cuando Ron no se tranquilizaba con el lazo del diablo y después se sacrifico por Harry para ganar el juego de ajedrez. Lo único que Hermione sabía es que podría hablar por horas mientras ignorara la mirada del capitan de Gryffindor que hoy se marchaba de Hogwarts.

Y se equivoco de lugar. Justo esos ojos eran los que no debía de mirar. Hermione dejo de hablar un par de segundos cuanto se topo con la mirada sugerente del joven Potter; hacia algun tiempo que lo notaba diferente en su comportamiento para con ella, la trataba cariñosamente, muy cariñosamente de hecho. Sabía que sería un error dejar a Harry, su mejor amigo, entrar en su vida sentimental por que si aquello no resultaba su amistad podría acabar y eso realmente le dolería, pero por otro lado, ¿qué pasaría si aquello si funcionara? A diferencia de todos aquellos que habían tratado de cortejarla, Harry era el único que realmente se había esmerado, el único que realmente le había interesado desde siempre y es que ya no podía seguir escondiendo ese amor, menos con el comportamiento de Harry, siempre tan dulce.

o0o De repente en mí vida  
o0o Hay algo que me tiene confundida  
o0o No lo puedo evitar, puedo intentar  
o0o Conservar el asombro hasta el final

Hermione regreso a su lugar tras un discurso, que, creo yo, será recordado por decadas en Hogwarts y el mundo mágico. Harry recorio la silla de Hermione para que esta se sentara. Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa y el le respondio con una rápida y simpatica caricia en la mejilla con el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

Sin proponerselo, en ese instante Hermione enrojeció como si de su vida dependiera aquel gesto. No sabía que hacer, amaba y odiaba a la vez que Harry hiciera eso. Lo amaba por que era tan tierno y lindo cuando lo hacía, su expresión se tornaba extremadamente dulce y su mirada era indescriptible, pero al mismo tiempo era horrible que hiciera eso por que sentía que el alma misma se le iba cada vez que lo hacía al saber que esa mirada no era solo para ella, al creer que esas manos no eran de ella.

-Acompañame Hermione – le dijo Harry, mientras Ron sonreia de oreja a oreja:esa noche Harry se lo diría

o0o Mil palabras ya he oído  
o0o Solo las tuyas no han desvanecido  
o0o No puedo escapar de sus sonidos  
o0o Estoy hipnotizada en un sueño contínuo  
o0o Otros corazones no han tenido miedo  
o0o Solo el tuyo es el que quiero  
o0o Haré todo para cuidar tu amor  
o0o Quizás será una tontería, no tengo temor

Harry llevo a Hermione a caminar fuera del castillo de Hogwarts, junto al lago. No sabría decir con exactitud cual de los dos estaba mas nervioso, ambos titiritaban y no era por el frío de la noche.

-Hermione... tu sabes que eres muy importante para mi – comenzo Harry, sacando fuerzas que no creía tener – creo que jamás en la vida he tenido a alguien tan especial a mi lado, tan linda y cariñosa, fuerte y gentil, no sabes cuanto me haz enseñado y cuando le agradezco a la vida que haya cruzado nuestros caminos...

-¡Oh, Harry! – dijo Hermione, con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazandose de el, fuertemente. Había escuchado tantas cosas de otros chicos, pero ninguna de esas palabras se le habían hecho tan dulces y verdaderas como las de Harry, ella realmente se había quedado embelezada escuchandolo y no pudo evitar recordar que antes ya la habian intentando conquistar, pero nadie había tenido suerte, pues ella solo quería estar conn el... Hermione se dio cuenta de que esto, lo que estaba pasando era lo que había estado esperando toda la vida.

o0o De repente en mí vida  
o0o Hay algo que me tiene confundida  
o0o No lo puedo evitar, puedo intentar  
o0o Conservar el asombro hasta el final

Hermione estaba confundida, miedo no, pero confusión si y bastante. ¿Que sucedería si no funcionaba? ¿Y si su amistad se iba también? ¿que tal si estaba mal interpretando todo...?

o0o Mil veces quise estar sola  
o0o Vivir sin tu amor aunque sea una hora  
o0o Cada vez vuelve el llanto  
o0o Regreso a tí, es que te quiero tanto  
o0o Mil pensamientos giran a mi alrededor  
o0o Hacen que se sienta paz interior  
o0o Al pensar el porque de esta situación  
o0o En tus besos encuentro la solución

-Hermione... quiero... quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa – confeso Harry, con un nudo en la garganta.

Hermione se quedo muda. Ella había querido estar sola en el pasado, por que creía que Harry jamás se fijaria en ella, y lloraba por horas y horas y volvía a el, para reconfortarse y sentirse mejor a su lado, aunque fuese solo como su amiga. Pero en ese momento tantas cosas atravesaron su mente que no supo ni que decir, era euforia mezclada con paz...

-¿aceptas? – pregunto Harry, temeroso al notar que no contestaba

-¡Claro que acepto! – contestó Hermione y beso a Harry de inmediato.

Habían pasado por tantas cosas. Por tantos dolores y sufrimientos que al momento en que llego ese beso, ambos, al mismo tiempo se dieron cuenta de que todo había valido la pena y que habían encontrado la solución a todos los problemas pasados y a los que pudieran surgir.

* * *

Hola!!!!!! Si, lo se, tengo siglos sin actualizar nada... incluso no me sorprenderia que nadie leyera esto, por tener tan abandonada la historia, pero no importa, si alguien, en algun momento llega a leer, dejen 1 post!!! alienteneme... les pido una disculpa a los lectores perdidos que de vez en cuando aparace un review de ellos y que no contesto o no actualizo, pero es que me han sucedido mil cosas por las que no subo nada, pero no importa cuantos años tarde en subir una nueva historia, este reto de las 100 historias de HYH no va a acabar hasta que esten las 100!!! Feliz año... tarde, pero seguro XD que disfruten la lectura, este reto fue impuesto Cammiel de LPDF, en el proximocapitulo les pongo los datos por que deje todo en mi computadora (por ahora no tengo internet en casa, otra razón por la cual no actualizo) besos =D

**o0oShero0o**


	23. Harry Potter, la serpiente emplumada

**23**

**Título: **Harry Potter, la serpiente enamorada

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **2852  
**Resumen:** Tras la muerte de sus padres, Harry es adoptado por una familia de sangre pura, quienes lo miman de mas y lo convierten en un perfecto Slytherin. ¿Podrá el orgullo vencer al amor? ¿O el amor al orgullo? Solo Hermione podrá cambiar a esta serpiente…

* * *

Mimado. Arrogante. Engreído. Así era Harry Potter.

Cuando Harry Potter tenía un año de edad, un malvado mago llamado Lord Voldemort asesinó a sus padres, dejándolo huérfano, por lo cual fue acogido por una familia de sangre pura. Esta familia crió al niño, inculcándole todos los valores de la familia, le enseñaron a portarse como el salvador del mundo mágico que era, formando así de el una persona bastante prepotente. Harry, era un chico realmente odiado en el colegio por su altanería y egocentrismo, pocos se acercaban a el y aquellos que lo hacían era por mera conveniencia.

A los once años, como todo niño del mundo mágico, asistió al colegio de magia, que en su caso era Hogwarts. Cuando llego, el sombrero seleccionador lo llevo a Slytherin sin pensar y el, como todo chico de su clase social, se enorgulleció y camino con porte y elegancia exageradas hacia su nueva casa. Casi al sentarse, fue llamada al frente una niña de cabello enmarañado y con cara inocente, se veía algo sosa a decir verdad, pero tenia un "no se que" que la hacia ver linda. En su interior, el joven Potter deseaba que ella estuviera en Slytherin también. Y comenzó la espera del sombrero seleccionador que era lenta y calmada.

-¡GRYFFINDOR! – fue el grito del sombrero seleccionador que rompió la ilusión del Slytherin y que hizo, a la vez, que a partir de ese momento le callera mal, como si tuviera una especie de peste solo por el hecho de asistir a Gryffindor, la eterna enemiga de Slytherin.

Con el paso de los años en la casa de estudios mágicos, Harry Potter se volvió uno de los chicos más codiciados, era como una especie de presea que se pavoneaba por aquí y por allá; y si por alguna extraña razón del cosmos, cualquier chica de Slytherin, era elegida por Potter por pequeño que fuera el lapso de tiempo que estuviera con el, al instante se volvía popular. A este grupo de chicas, se les llamo "Las serpientes de Potter". Este séquito de chicas, pronto empezó a seguirlo por doquier, logrando enfadar rápidamente a Harry.

Fue entonces, cuando la curiosidad sobre aquella chica de cabello enmarañado le gano. Casi sin querer empezó a investigar sobre ella, solo con el afán de divertirse un rato. Después de todo, ¿Qué de malo tenía molestar a una sangre sucia como ella, que aparte de todo, era Gryffindor?

Potter no sabía cuanto se iba a arrepentir de sus pensamientos.

Hermione Granger iba entrando a su sexto curso en Howgarts, con sus calificaciones perfectas, cuando empezó a notar que Potter, el engreído Harry Potter siempre la estaba mirando de más. En cada clase que Gryffindor y Slytherin compartían, en los pasillos, en el gran comedor, en los partidos de Quidditch ¡En todos lados! Y aquello de verdad que empezó a inquietarle, por que aunque en algún momento llegó a imaginar que ella le gustaba, sabía en el fondo que eso no podía ser verdad, que Harry Potter si acaso quería jugar con ella, tal vez humillarla por tener sangre "sucia", como solían decirle los de la casa serpiente. Además, ¿para que quererla a ella siendo sosa, descuidada en su aspecto, sin más intereses que estudiar si tiene a todo un séquito de Slytherins tras de el, algunas muy guapas por cierto? esto no tenía lógica. Algo andaba mal y ella lo sabia.

Su primer encuentro fue en octubre, en luna llena.

Hermione caminaba a altas horas de la noche por el castillo, haciendo su acostumbrada ronda nocturna y al tiempo que sus pensamientos viajaban en un dulce sopor que la hacía no prestar ni un poco de atención al lugar por donde caminaba, después de todo, era rarísimo que los estudiantes se levantaran a hacer travesuras, pues estaban en el primer periodo de exámenes y todos estaban cargadísimos de trabajo, ¿Qué más querrían hacer si no dormir? Hermione siguió caminando por horas, aunque su ronda había terminado hace rato ya. No podía dormir. Tenía insomnio desde hacía varios días, en las rondas era cuando menos sueño le daba, por que tenía la marcada impresión de que _alguien_ la estaba siguiendo, no algo, _alguien_. Y ella podría apostar, jugarse su vida a duelo que eran dos ojos esmeralda de serpiente. Y de repente un ruido.

Hermione miro hacia todos lados, como si de repente hubiera despertado de un profundo sueño, se dio cuenta de que no sabía en donde estaba. Era un balcón amplio que daba al bosque prohibido, o algún otro bosque, por que la vista que tenía desde ahí era simplemente preciosa y el bosque era tenebroso, no podía tratarse del mismo bosque. Hermione dio vueltas sobre si, buscando al culpable de aquel ruido, pero no vio nada. "Definitivamente debo estar cansada" pensó y bajo su varita. Ella siguió caminando por el largo y oscuro pasillo que desembocaba en el balcón, necesitaba ver si ese apacible y reconfortante lugar que estaba al fondo era realmente el bosque prohibido.

Cuando llego al final, no pudo más que sorprenderse. El balcón era enorme. Tenía una mesa con dos sillas de un lado y del otro una banca de mármol blanco preciosísimo. Todos estos objetos tenían bellos grabados que Hermione no alcanzaba a distinguir muy bien, trato de acercarse para observarlos mejor y al hacerlo una brisa llego jugando con sus rizos castaños. La gryffindor se paró de golpe. Le llego un aroma bastante familiar, suave y dulce que no sabía reconocer. Levanto la mirada y se pasmo: no solo estaba el bosque, también se veía el lago. Y como por arte de magia, incluso para una bruja como ella, un unicornio al fondo.

El viendo soplaba y soplaba sin descanso para ese momento, ella cerró sus ojos, envuelta en un halo de misterio y confort. Era maravilloso estar ahí con la vista tan preciosa y el olor que no lograba descifrar que era. Sin saber como, imagino que el viento movía de un lado a otro unos cabellos negro azabache.

-Harry… - susurro ella y Harry Potter se sorprendió de escuchar su nombre en esos labios.

Cuando Hermione creyó que nada más la podía impactar, se dio cuenta de que no era cierto. soltó sus cabellos, dejándolos volar libremente. Fue cuando vio las serpientes incrustadas por todos lados y reconoció el lugar: el ala de Slytherin, por eso no se le hacía tan familiar.

-Vaya que viven bien estas serpientes – comento para ella misma

-Y no sabes cuanto… - le contestó una voz profunda y arrogante.

Justo a las once de la noche, como siempre, Harry Potter estaba cercas de la torre de los Gryffindor, a la espera de la bella cabellera rizada. Se odiaba por estar ahí, deseando verla, pero y no podía hacer más que tratar de seguirla de esta forma, pues ella ya se había dado cuenta de que el la observaba y no quería que se molestara o que lo reprendieran por ello. Si, ese es un pensamiento raro para un Slytherin. Y ya se lo había auto reprochado. Pero ¿qué hacer? Se había dado cuenta que el observarla tanto había hecho que se encariñara con ella, era solo eso. Además, lo importante era divertirse un rato con ella, eso era lo único que quería, una vez hecho, la dejaría sin más preocupación.

Cuando ella bajo, el la siguió, en vuelto en la capa de invisibilidad que su padre le había dejado antes de morir y que era muy eficaz para momentos y cosas como esta. Las horas pasaban y Harry Potter, el famoso niño que vivió no se atrevía a dirigirle una sola palabra, la serpiente se había emplumado y convertido en gallina, pues no tenía el valor de hacerlo, sabía que apenas ella se diera cuenta se alejaría a toda prisa y el no quería eso. ¿Para qué? Si podía seguir espiándola, ya que Hermione llevaba días, semanas deambulando por el castillo por mucho más tiempo del que su ronda lo requería. Y en cada ronda, ella mostraba un semblante mucho más pensativo, como si algo le preocupara y Potter, se empezaba a preocupar por ella.

Y después por el.

Se daba cuenta de que la empezaba a querer de más y que eso no podía ser posible, el era de buen linaje, y ella no; el era el salvador del mundo, y ella solo una sangre sucia. Eso no podía pasar ni en un millón de años, pero lo cierto es que ya estaba pasando.

Harry se dio cuenta de que ella estaba caminando cercas de los calabozos de slytherin y eso casi le aterro: si algún miembro de la casa salía y la veía le iba a ir muy mal y el se vería en un serio aprieto. ¿Defenderla? ¿dejarla sola? No podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando ella entro al balcón Slytherin, casi nadie lo conocía, si a caso un par de Slytherins y contándolo a el mismo. ¿Cómo había podido llegar ella hasta ahí? Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no conocía el lugar, parecía maravillada y Harry se acercó de más, produciendo que ella lo escuchara. Él se quedo inmóvil, aguantando la respiración mientras sus ojos se cruzaban. Harry sintió fuego, el fuego de la leona cruzado con el hielo de la serpiente y quiso gritar. Pero ella no lo había descubierto, al menos no aun, por que bajo su varita y siguió observando.

No solo Hermione se sorprendió de ver el unicornio, si no también Harry. El tenía muchos, en casa, pero jamás había visto uno tan precioso como ese. El se quedó absorto por algunos instantes, viendo tan maravilloso ejemplar cuando escucho de los labios de la Gryffindor su nombre. Todo su cuerpo tembló sin saber bien porque, sintió frio y calor al mismo tiempo, su piel erizada… Todo al mismo tiempo. Y no se resistió. Se quito la capa y le hablo.

Hermione pego un brinco del susto que Potter le metió, incluso tiro su varita por el acantilado al que daba el balcón sin querer. Al verlo, temió y mucho. Después de todo era un Slytherin malvado y arrogante que estaba levantando su propia varita mientras ella esta desarmada. Se preparo para cualquier castigo que le fuera a dar por estar merodeando en sus terrenos, mientras sudaba frío.

-¡Acio! – dijo Potter y por medio de la magia le entrego la varita a Hermione. Ella lucía espantada y confundida a la vez, pero aun así mustio un débil "gracias". – ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto sin más cordialidad - ¿husmeando? – volvió a preguntar Potter y ella enfureció.

- Que te importa – le contesto Hermione, lista para abandonar el recinto.

-Espera… discúlpame, no era mi intención ofenderte – pronunció Harry, lento. Y fue a sentarse a la banca de mármol.

Hermione lo miro sin comprender por que de repente tanta cordialidad.

-¿te perdiste? Puedo llevarte de nuevo a Gryffindor – continuó Harry, tranquilamente y ella se quedo sin palabras - ¿Qué pasa Hermione? ¿te comió la lengua el Dragón?

-Yo… ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad? ¿no se supone que tu me odias?

-¿Odiarte? ¿Por qué haría eso?

-Por ser… una… una sangre sucia – Ella tembló. Esto era inaudito.

-¡Bah! Ven, siéntate con migo… - Hermiona vaciló, sabía que algo pasaría – vamos, no te voy a hacer nada.

Todo el odio de dos contrapartes tan antagónicas se puede olvidar en unos segundos, si existe amor como este. Harry y Hermione lo supieron esa noche, puesto que hablaron por horas, como si de dos buenos amigos se tratase. Quizás fue el hecho más raro que podría pasar en Hogwarts, quizás no. Pero interesante fue, de eso no queda duda. Ambos muchachos sentían su atracción por el otro cada vez más marcada.

-El león no es como lo pintan… - dijo Harry mientras miraba los ojos chocolate de Hermione

-Ni la serpiente – contesto ella con una sonrisa.

Harry se sintió morir. Jamás, nadie le había dado una sonrisa tan dulce, tierna y verdadera. Y ahí supo que estaba enamorado y que no podría hacer nada para negarlo. Poco a poco se iba a acercando a Hermione, reduciendo el espacio entre sus labios, pudo oler el aroma de ella. Y ella el suyo, ese era el olor que se le había hecho familiar. El cosquilleo justo antes de cerrar los ojos y dar un beso estuvo presente en ambos. Sintieron el roce de los labios del otro. Ya no quedaba distancia entre ellos…

Y Harry se separo de golpe de ella.

-Vete de aquí, lárgate… - le dijo con un odio irreconocible - ¡YA!

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Hermione y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Harry se quedo solo con los primeros rayos del sol que no calentaban ni un poco su alma y al instante se reprendió por lo que había hecho. ¿Cómo un maldito recuerdo de quien era cada cual había estropeado todo eso? A partir de ese momento Harry Potter se odio a si mismo. Por quererla y tener que odiarla. Por alimentar las esperanzas de ambos y no poder corresponderlas. Por iniciar algo que jamás tendría buen fin. Se juro no volver a buscarla, a verla o a quererla.

Pero esta solo fue otra promesa que jamás se cumpliría.

Hermione paso los días, semanas, meses lamentando aquella noche. ¿Cómo había logrado creer que Harry James Potter podía querer? Y peor aun, quererla. Tenía el corazón deshecho y sus calificaciones estaban bajando, seguían muy bien, pero ya no eran perfectas. Lo único que hacía era estudiar, comer, llorar. Todo mecánicamente, en rutina, tratando de sentir lo menos posible y sin conseguirlo nunca. Ya no podía seguir en ese estado. Tenía que hacer algo y ya. O iba a morir…

-¿Esta segura de eso, señorita Granger? – le pregunto la profesora McGonagall

-Si profesora, quiero marcharme de Hogwarts

-¿Porqué señorita Granger?

-No puedo mas profesora… - agacho la mirada – extraño de más a mis padres y a mi vida antigua, tal vez esto no es para mi…

-Le ruego señorita Granger que espere por lo menos a que termine el curso

-No lo se profesora, lo pensaré estas vacaciones, pero es posible que decida no volver…

El corazón de Harry dejo de palpitar un 20 de diciembre a la hora del almuerzo, mientras escuchaba esta conversación. Hermione se iba a ir. Por su culpa, el lo sabía. ¡Entonces ella también lo quería! Pero, se iba a ir… todo por su culpa, por su maldita culpa. Harry se decidió. Tenía que convencerla de volver, tenía que disculparse, tenía… Pero ella no lo escucho, y se escudo con los Gryffindors, especialmente con un tal Ron Weasley, quien le dio batalla cuando trato de hablar con ella.

Jamás había odiado nunca a nadie como odio a Weasley en ese instante. Pero se prometió que no dejaría que Hermione se fuera. Y esa sería una promesa que debía cumplir.

Cierto día, en vacaciones, Hermione miraba el techo de su habitación en la casa de sus padres, en cerrada como lo venía haciendo últimamente. Se había alejado de prácticamente todo lo que le recordaba al mundo mágico hasta ese día. Una enorme y preciosa lechuza blanca se postro en su ventana. Lo usual es que trajera una carta amarrada en la pata. Pero esta traía un sobre rojo en el pico que dejo en el escritorio de la muchacha. Era un vociferador.

-Hola Hermione – comenzó la carta, pero con voz tranquila – soy Harry, quiero disculp…

Pero el vociferador fue destruido por las manos de Hermione. La lechuza uluo y el sobre apareció de nuevo.

-Escúchame Hermione. Este vociferador estará reapareciendo hasta que lo hagas, lo encante… - Hermione suspiro frustrada y resignada – Hermione, discúlpame, de verdad no fue mi intención herirte, yo solo…

Hermione escucho el vociferador, Harry le pedía disculpas y le explico todo lo que había pasado. La lechuza se marcho cuando Hermione termino de escuchar el vociferador. Aunque ella ya no estaba tan enojada, aun no se le había pasado el coraje, pero el dolor había ido disminuyendo con el paso de los días de vacaciones, hasta que llego el día de volver a Hogwarts. Ella estaba muy nerviosa por eso.

Cuando subió al tren y Harry la vio, el le sonrió ampliamente y corrió a abrazarla, provocando que los chicos de todas las casas los vieran, atónitos. Hermione no supo que hacer.

-Te veo esta noche, en el balcón – le dijo Harry y se fue.

Al momento que entro en el balcón, lo primero que vio Hermione fue a Harry, quien no paro de disculparse. Era una escena increíble: Harry, el Slytherin más grande de todos los tiempos, pidiendo perdón a Hermione, una Gryffindor de origen muggle. Si esto les causa impresión ¿cómo se pondrán si les cuento que se besaron? Si. Lo hicieron. Después de las mil disculpas, Harry la abrazo de nuevo y esta vez nada ni nadie se interpuso entre ellos, ni el ego, ni el unicornio, ni la luna o Zalazar Slytherin. Nada: solo dos almas demostrando amor, puro, verdadero en un solo acto… un beso.

* * *

Hola!!! Saludos!! aqui esta un nuevo drabble, que fue impuesto por Cammiel el 8 de Julio de 2005 para LPDF, textualmente el reto dice: "El desafio consiste en lo siguiente:

imaginemos por un momento que nuestro querido Dumbledore no ha enviado a Harry con los Dursley, al contrario, ha decidido enviarlo a una familia sangre pura, que le inculca todo lo que debe ser como el "salvador" del mundo mágico y lo malcria de la manera más grande que puede existir. Al llegar a Hogwarts es un slytherin de tomo y lomo.... hasta ahi todo facil ¿no? bueno, el desafio es el siguiente:  
deben hacer que este chico que sencillamente no soporta a los sangre sucia se enamore perdidamente de Hermione Jane Granger.  
Por obligacion debe haber un beso."

**OJO:** En el drabble anterior puse que Cammiel había impuesto el reto... la verdad es que me equivoque, este es el reto que impuso Cammiel, el pasado esta basado en la canción "De repente" de Soraya, lamento el error que cometí... a decir verdad no recuerdo si alguien me pidió algo con esa canción, de cual quier forma, mil disculpas y aqui hay algo más para leer! si hay alguien interesado en que imporner algun reto, adelante, yo encantada! =D asta el próximo drabble!!

**o0oShero0o**


	24. La solución de Audrey

**24**

**Título: **La solución de Audrey

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **2666  
**Resumen:** Harry se empeña en hacerle saber sus sentimientos a Hermione, pero ella consigue novio y ante la frustración de Harry, su compañera de trabajo, Audrey, encuentra la solución…

* * *

Era la tarde perfecta.

Todo estaba listo para la llegada de Hermione a su casa. El se encontraba realmente emocionado, como siempre por la presencia de la chica. Hacia tanto tiempo que no compartían tiempo juntos, desde que se habían graduado de Howgarts todo, absolutamente todo había cambiado drásticamente. El sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero nunca imagino a que grado: el trío dorado, el que se suponía que era inseparable se separo.

No fue de golpe y de tajo, pero esto era algo que tarde o temprano iba a suceder. Casi inmediatamente a su salida del colegio, Ron Weasley incrementó la ya numerosa familia a la que pertenecía y fue por esto que decidió casarse con Luna, la madre de sus dos nuevos hijos que nacieron en un diciembre frío, fueron mellizos, y realmente preciosos. A Harry le encantaba la idea, el era el padrino de uno de ellos, Ian Weasley y Hermione era la madrina de Lucy Weasley, sin embargo, como era obvio, Ron ahora tenia muchísimo menos tiempo para pasar con sus amigos, además de su nueva familia, el trabajo en el ministerio de magia lo absorbía; el iba a trabajar, llegaba a casa con su esposa y sus hijos, dormía temprano y se levantaba igual para trabajar de nuevo, los fines de semana eran pesados con dos criaturas pidiendo atención a toda hora. Harry no lo culpaba, si el tuviera una familia haría lo mismo, además, de vez en cuando los visitaba, pero no tan seguido por que quería darle su espacio, su privacidad a la nueva pareja.

Por un tiempo todo fue bien, el y Hermione iban los fines de semana a visitar a Ron y a Luna, las chicas preparaban la comida y ellos trataban de entretener a los pequeños. Pero un día Hermione dejo de asistir a las reuniones y Harry empezó a sentirse incomodo con el asunto, entonces se las ideo para salir un día solo ellos tres, pensaba llevarlos a alguna taberna muggle, tomar unos tragos y recordar los viejos tiempos. Se empeñó en hacer eso a toda costa y si que lo costo trabajo, pero creía que valía la pena tratar de coordinar los horarios de los tres para esa tarde de nostalgia.

Y el día llego. El primero en llegar fue el, y casi después llego Ron. Pidieron un trago y empezaron a charlar. Tras casi cuarenta y cinco minutos de risas y recuerdos, empezaron a impacientarse por la ausencia de la castaña y justo cuando estaban por ir a buscarla, ella apareció en la puerta del lugar seguida de un tipo alto, rubio, fornido y de ojos azules. A Harry no le gusto el tipo desde ese momento, mucho menos cuando la chica se acerco a ellos tomada de la mano del güero ese.

-¡Hermione! – exclamó Ron y tomo un poco de su trago apresuradamente - ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

-¡Lo siento chicos! – Anunció un poco agitada y avergonzada – surgió un imprevisto… de hecho vengo a decirles que no puedo quedarme…

-Hubieras mandando una lechuza – contesto Harry un tanto cortante y el rubio puso una cara rara.

-¡Hay Harry! Tu siempre tan gracioso – contesto ella forzadamente – así le llama a los mensajes de texto de celular – le indicó a su acompañante – Harry, Ron… quiero presentarles a Charly, el es… mi novio.

En ese preciso momento Harry sintió como la sangre de sus venas dejó de correr, lo recordaba a la perfección. Ella llego, presento al tal Charly como su pareja, sonrió complacida por saber que lo aceptaban, o que trataban de hacerlo, por que ni Harry ni Ron hablaron mucho a partir de ese momento y ella prefirió marcharse con el tipo. Ron estaba muy molesto y Harry estaba más que hecho una furia.

-Bueno… tal vez nuestra Hermione este creciendo… tal vez debemos dejarla crecer – dijo más para si mismo Ron que para Harry, tras criticar por más de una hora a Charly.

-¡¿PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?! – exclamó Harry en una voz exageradamente alta, lo suficiente como para que todos en la taberna lo escucharan

-Harry… baja la voz… - dijo Ron un poco apenado – estas en un lugar muggle y no puedes ponerte a gritar así, menos sin un hechizo silenciador, mismo que no puedes hacer justo ahora….

Harry se tranquilizo.

-Es que Ron… yo… - A Harry se le cortó la voz y se le escaparon las primeras lágrimas verdaderas de amor.

-Harry, ¿Qué sucede? – le cuestiono Ron, algo preocupado.

-Yo… la perdí Ron… acaba de irse con ese idiota…

-Harry, ¿tu la…?

-Yo la amo. La amo Ron.

Y si que la amaba. Pero no había tenido oportunidad de decírselo y justo cuando trataba de acercarse a ella a como de lugar, poniendo de pretexto los tiempos de antes, ocurría esto. Ese día Ron trato de consolarlo, pero tuvo poco efecto, Harry terminó poniéndose ebrio de tal forma que Ron tuvo que lidiar para llevarlo a un callejón oscuro y trasladarlo a su casa sin que ningún muggle los viera. A Luna no le agrado nada ver llegar a Ron con un Harry ahogado de borracho, pero cuando se entero de la razón no puso más resistencia y le ayudo a su marido con el pobre descorazonado.

Al día siguiente, Ron le había dado su mejor truco contra la resaca y lo había animado para que siguiera luchando por ella, después de todo el era un mago experimentado, además de ser el mago más famoso de todo el mundo y la conocía de toda la vida y Charly no era más que un simple muggle que no tenía nada que ofrecerle a Hermione. Fue difícil convencer al cabeza dura de Harry, pero finalmente se había decidido a ganarse el corazón de la bruja más importante de su vida.

Y ahí estaba ese día: con su casa rechinando de limpia (incluso ese armario debajo de las escaleras en el que siempre había cientos de arañas), había preparado la comida que más le gustaba a Hermione, había preparado todo con suma exactitud para que pudieran comer sin problema alguno en su terraza, había puesto manteles nuevos, vajilla blanca… era perfecto.

Si, era.

Sonó el teléfono muggle de la casa de Harry, ese que había instalado por si algún día los Dursley se metían en problemas y por alguna razón inhóspita decidían llamarlo; la verdad es que Hermione lo había convendico de eso y sólo usaba cuando ella llamaba. Así que no había duda, tenía que ser ella.

-¿bueno? – Contestó Harry

-¡Hola Harry! Yo… lamento comunicarme ahora… pero… no voy a poder asistir a tu casa… no sabes cuanto lo siento, pero tengo que ver a Charly y…. perdóname…

-No te preocupes – Contestó Harry con las tres palabras que más le habían costado decir en toda su vida.

-¿en serio? Espero que no hayas preparado carne azada con papas… Debo irme, te veo luego y discúlpame, de verdad.

Y colgó.

Cerca de cuatro horas después llego a la casa de Harry su compañera de trabajo, Audrey. Ella era una hermosa Aurora de ojos grises y cabello rubio, la verdad se parecía mucho a Draco, era como su versión femenina, pero en realidad ella tenía unos sentimientos totalmente distintos a los del Slytherin, ella era muy alegre, extrovertida, y siempre tenía la solución para todo.

Audrey tocó varias veces a la puerta de la casa de Harry pero nadie abrió, y ella se preocupó por que el afirmó que estaría ahí, por que era uno de los días más importantes de su vida y no estaba. Si a el le hubiera ido muy bien en la cita, habría mandado a Hedwig, como quedaron, para hacerle saber a Audrey que no podría atenderla, pero el ave nunca llegó. Fue después de estas cavilaciones que Audrey decidió entrar a la fuerza y no pudo más que sorprenderse de encontrar a Harry sentado en el piso, junto a el teléfono, llorando.

-Harry… ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó cuando se acercó a el.

Harry levanto la cara lentamente y la miró como si no comprendiera.

-¿Harry? – Le volvió a preguntar - ¿estas bien?

-No – Fue su respuesta – Ella no vino. Se fue con el idiota de su novio… yo solo… yo… yo quería estar con ella, yo la conozco desde antes, yo se que le gusta y que no… fui yo quien preparo la carne con papas… ¿Por qué se va con el? – Dijo entre sollozos, soltando al final el llanto.

-oh Harry… ven aquí – Audrey hizo su mejor papel pañuelo de lágrimas ese día, incluso llego a un acuerdo con el.

-¿estas segura de que funcionara? – le pregunto el, temeroso

-Claro que si. Si no funciona, te invitaré a cenar e iremos a bailar.

-Audrey… tu odias bailar….

-Lo se…

Tras una semana, todo estaba listo cuando tocaron la puerta de la oficina de Harry y Audrey, que se encontraba en el departamento de Aurores, en el ministerio de Magia. Se escucho la risa de Audrey adentro y su voz con tono meloso. Volvieron a tocar la puerta.

-Adelante… - contesto Harry - ¿de verdad Audrey? Sería magnifico…

Hermione entro con el expediente que Harry le había pedido, una reseña histórica sobre los gnomos que ella había elaborado en su estancia en Hogwarts y que el necesitaba. Hermione no pudo creer lo que vio cuando entro. No conocía a la compañera de trabajo de Harry y ahora entendía por que: la mujer vestía ropa muggle, una minifalda y un top sin tirantes, ambas prendas muy cortas, encima llevaba la túnica de bruja desabrochada, por lo cual no tapaba nada. Llevaba tacones altos y sus ojos grises resaltaban con su tez blanca. Era delgada y realmente guapa. Más guapa de lo que Hermione hubiera querido. La forma de vestir de Audrey no la hubiera impresionado tanto si no hubiera visto como la miraba Harry: embelesado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Aquí esta la información que me pediste Harry… - le dijo Hermione y le tendió el expediente

-Gracias Hermione – contesto el, fríamente y sin mirarla siquiera.

-Yo… - titubeo un poco tras sentirse triste por la forma en que el la trato – necesito hablar contigo a solas, Harry

-¿A solas? Vamos Hermione, Audrey sabe más de mi que yo, puedes hablar con confianza delante de ella.

-Mejor te invito el desayuno de hoy.

-Hoy no puedo, quede de ir a desayunar con Audrey y su familia… ¿te parece bien el jueves?

-Si… no hay problema, nos vemos – Musitó y salió como una bala de la oficina.

El silencio reino por unos minutos en aquella oficina.

-¿estas segura de que esto dará resultado? – pregunto el chico.

-Por supuesto, Harry – le contesto Audrey.

Harry realmente no estaba muy seguro de eso.

Llego el jueves volando cual escoba de quidditch. Hermione le había mandado una lechuza, se verían en el caldero chorreante a las 10en punto. Ella había dicho que estaba hospedada ahí por que su casa estaba en remodelación. Así que Harry llegó puntual y mientras esperaba pidió una cerveza de mantequilla. Para las 10:22 le pregunto a Tom si ella ya había llegado al lugar y se había marchado.

-La señorita Granger esta en su habitación, señor Potter. Puede subir a verla si gusta – Le contesto el hombre.

Harry pagó su cerveza de mantequilla y subió al cuarto que le indicó el dueño del caldero. La puerta estaba entre abierta y el la empujo levemente.

-¿Hermione? ¿estas aquí? – Pregunto, pero nadie contesto y abrió más la puerta. La encontró llorando en la cama - ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo… nada Harry, estoy bien… -Hermione apartó la mirada y vio el reloj - ¡Por las barbas de Merlin, hace media hora debía estar contigo! Lo siento Harry, perdí la noción del tiempo, yo…

-No te preocupes Hermione. Dime, ¿Qué sucede?¿por qué estas llorando?

-Por nada. Vamos, te prometí un almuerzo… Solo deja me maquillo un poco

Hermione se levantó se dirigió al espejo que estaba frente a su cama, tomó su varita y empezó a hacer unos cuantos hechizos que Harry no conocía, ni pretendía hacerlo. El se sentó en la cama de Hermione, haciendo como si no le hubiese importado mucho verla llorar.

-¿Qué tal vas con Charly? – pregunto Harry casualmente al tiempo que jugaba con su varita. Hermione se equivoco en el hechizo, tuvo que borrarlo, y hacerlo de nuevo.

-Lo termine la semana pasada – contesto ella fríamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo? – la pregunta de Harry sonó agresivamente, aunque el no quiso hacerla así.

-Nada… me di cuenta de que no era mi tipo. ¿y tu, que tal? Me parece que ya le haz echado el ojo a Audrey… - le contesto algo nerviosa.

-¿Audrey? No… es muy guapa. Realmente guapa. Me gusta, debo admitirlo, pero… - Hermione dejo caer su varita - ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada… se me resbalo – se agachó por la varita – pero que, ¿no tiene lo suficiente?

-Es que es mi compañera de trabajo… no puedo estar con ella en una forma sentimental… tiene una linda familia.

-¿ah, si? ¿cómo son? – Hermione comenzaba a tener furia contenida.

-Su hermano mayor se llama Andy, también es Auror, siempre me ha dicho que tengo permiso para sacar a su hermana a salir… es un bromista de primera, como los gemelos, su madre es una gran cocinera, diría que se codea con la señora Weasley, su padre es muy amable…

-¿no tiene hermanos menores?

-Si, tiene una hermana nada más, es muy inteligente y guapa también. Pero Audrey es la mejor de la familia, sin duda… es una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco… es realmente maravillosa, desde que salimos de Hogwarts ha sido una gran amiga mia…

-¡YA BASTA HARRY! ¡Deja de hablarme de ella!¡si tantas ganas tienes de estar con ella, vete a buscarla! – estalló Hermione.

-¿Estas celosa?

-¡¿YO, CELOSA?! ¡¿Quien rayos te metió esa idea en la cabeza?! ¡¿La señorita perfecta Audrey?!

-Ella no es perfecta – contesto Harry tranquilamente, Audrey había tenido razón.

-¡¿Entonces quien?!

-Tu, linda.

-¡Ah, si claro! ¡Y…! ¿ah? ¿yo? – Hermione lo miro sin comprender.

-Hermione… - Harry se paró, la tomo de las manos y la miro a los ojos – Te amo.

La castaña aun no comprendía muy bien que había dicho Harry cuando sintió unos labios dulces sobre los suyos, fue cuando dejo de pensar. Si bien el beso no fue larguísimo o de "película", si fue uno de los más tiernos de la historia: la fusión de dos almas por medio el acto más sublime de la tierra, tanto de los magos como de los muggles, el beso. Para cuando se separaron, Harry estaba emocionado y Hermione confundida.

-Hermione… todo lo que dije de Audrey es mentira. Ella se vistió y actuó con migo para darte celos – Hermione lo miro y estaba a punto de reclamarle – espera… tengo una explicación – Hermione lo observo, sin decir una palabra – Hace bastante tiempo que he querido decirte lo que siento por ti, amor puro y verdadero, pero desde que salimos de Hogwarts no he encontrado la ocasión para hablar contigo y justo cuanto reuní el valor necesario tu… simplemente te fuiste con Charly… eso me dolió mucho y espere, quise revelarte mis sentimientos aquel día que te invite a casa y no fuiste por estar con el…

-Ese día termine con el Harry… - Harry la silenció poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de Hermione.

-Déjame terminar… fue entonces cuando Audrey me dijo que poniéndote celosa podría tenerte… yo no quería lastimarte… pero quería tenerte y fue mi ultimo recurso… lo siento Hermione…

Hermione guardo silencio por un momento.

-¿De verdad me amas? – pregunto la chica

-Con todo el corazón…

Hermione rió.

-Y yo a ti…

Harry abrazó a Hermione y la beso con pasión, sintiendo que la vida se le iba en ello.

-En serio, Tom… le pago 5 mil galeones si los encierra por lo que resta de hoy y la noche… puede echarme la culpa… - le dijo Audrey guiñándole el ojo a Tom.

* * *

Hola!!!

Espero les agrade este drabble, fue propuesto por **andreapotter96** y textualmente dice: "HERMIONE TIENE 1 NOVIO (QUIEN TU QUIERAS, OVIO QUE HARRY NO XD) Y POTTER STA SUPER CELOSO X QUE ACEN TODO JUNTOS ASI QUE QUIERE DARLE CELOS PERO COMO?? Y TOTAL FUNCIONA Y... VAMOS TERMINALO TU ERES MUY BNA PRO CONSTE QUE SEA 100%HH". Bueno andreapotter96, aqui esta lo que ha salido de tu reto, espero que sea de tu agrado, gracias por ayudarme con este pequeño proyecto que lentamente ha ido creciendo. Te pido una disculpa por no haber subido el cap antes, pero no se que le paso a fanfiction, o a mi computadora por que no me permitía el acceso, hasta ahora. Si tienes algun reto más, con todo gusto lo haré y a ver si asi se animan a participar un poco mas, y así me animan a mi y escribo más :P por hoy es todo, nos vemos en proximo drabble!

**o0oshero0o**


	25. Ante la mirada de Madame Pomfrey

**25**

**Título: **Ante la mirada de Madame Pomfrey

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **1106  
**Resumen:** Harry tuvo un accidente mientras practicaba Quidditch, Hermione lo lleva a la enfermería y ahí el abre su corazón, aunque Madame Pomfrey los descubre…

* * *

Era una tarde bastante ventosa. Demasiado, en opinión de Hermione. Era un tanto raro en aquella época del año, más cuando unas nubes grises, casi negras se asomaban por todo el cielo, reduciendo la visibilidad en el campo de Quidditch en Hogwarts. Los pergaminos de Hermione trataban una y otra vez volar de sus manos, pero ella no se los permitía, sujetándolos fuertemente. Ella sabía bien que podría estar en ese momento en la sala común de Gryffindor haciendo sus deberes, pero ver unos ojos verdes de cordero suplicantes al tiempo que suplican no son algo fácil de ignorar.

Harry había estado entrenando muy duro para esta temporada de Quidditch, que sería la ultima que jugaría en Hogwarts y le había rogado por días a Hermione que lo acompañara. Era un poco tonto que el quisiera que ella estuviera ahí, después de todo, Hermione no tenía ni idea de cómo rayos ayudarlo, más que sin molestarlo. La castaña ya estaba un poco harta de pelear con los pergaminos cuando Harry se estrello contra el pasto del campo. Ella saltó, dejando volar por fin a los pergaminos, y en un instante estaba al lado de Harry, muy asustada.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry? – Pregunto Hermione tratando de ayudarlo para que se incorporara.

-Yo… ¡ouch! – Harry se quejó con el contacto de Hermione – si…

-No tu no estas bien. Te llevaré a la enfermería.

Contra la voluntad del moreno, Hermione lo levitó y lo llevo a la enfermería. El camino por el castillo fue bastante bochornoso para Harry: lleno de fango, con la túnica rasgada, un par de hilillos de sangre en la cara y siendo llevado por una chica. Al entrar, madame Pomfrey hizo cara de pocos amigos, era como la tercera vez que Harry iba a la enfermería en el mes por lastimarse al estar entrenando.

-¿Hasta cuando aprenderá, señor Potter…? – Le pregunto sin esperar una respuesta – póngalo en aquella camilla, señorita Granger. En seguida vuelvo, voy con la profesora McGonagall para ver si ya llego mi pedido de Londres, para curar a Potter –. Y madame Pomfrey salió de la habitación.

Hermione colocó el cuerpo inerte de Harry sobre la última camilla de la enfermería, una que tenia un ventanal en frente y que hacía acogedora aquella camilla. Era la preferida de Harry y la enfermera lo sabía: después de todo lo había atendido por ya casi siete años.

El chico notó como ella lo puso en la camilla con delicadeza y el le sonrió, a lo que ella correspondió con otra sonrisa. Ella arrastró una silla y se sentó junto a el. Harry la observó. Se veía preciosa aquel día, con sus rizos dorados por el sol cayendo suavemente por sus mejillas, y sus ojos avellana. Esos ojos…

-¡Harry! ¡¿Estas bien?! – Entró Ginny como un vendaval – Me acaban de decir que te trajeron a la enfermería y vine lo más rápido que pude.

-Estoy bien Ginny, no te preocupes – contestó Harry.

-¡¿Pero cómo vas a estar bien?! ¡Ve nada más como estas!

-En serio Ginny, te agradezco que te preocupes por mi, pero estoy bien, puedes irte, si gustas claro esta.

-¿O sea que no me quieres aquí? – pregunto Ginny, ofendida

-No, no Ginny – trato de remediar el error – Hermione esta aquí y ella siempre cuida de mi, si no hubiera estado en el campo con migo, aun seguiría tirado haya. Así que no te preocupes, estoy bien, en seguida vendrá Madame Pomfrey y me atenderá…

-Pero… - Ginny miró los ojos de Harry – Esta bien… te veo luego.

Y así como entro, Ginny se marchó.

-¿No crees que no fuiste nada sutil? – le cuestión Hermione, medio enojada, medio divertida.

-No lo se… yo no pienso estas cosas y lo sabes… además, quería hablar contigo

-¿ah, si?

-Si. Y a solas.

Hermione se reacomodo en la silla y miro a Harry, a la espera de lo que el pudiera decirle.

-Yo… - trato de comenzar Harry – no se por donde empezar… solo un favor, ¿si? No me interrumpas hasta que termine… - Hermione lo miro fijamente y el comenzó una especie de monologo – No me mires feo… esto es difícil para mi. Quiero agradecerte por todas las veces que has estado a mi lado, que me has ayudado, que me has apoyado e impulsado para seguir adelante. No tienes ni idea de cuanto me ayudado tu presencia aquí en Hogwarts y aun cuando estoy en Privet Drive. Eres maravillosa, sinceramente no se que hubiera hecho sin ti. También quiero pedirte perdón… por ser un idiota contigo, por no portarme a la altura de las situaciones y por no haberte sabido valorar como es debido ante una mujer excepcional, la cual rebasas con facilidad. Yo siempre te he querido como una hermana, como mi mejor amiga… pero ya no es así y la verdad es que no lamento esto. Hace un tiempo que llevo perdiendo el tiempo por nervios y miedo. Hermione… yo te amo…

Harry finalizó, esperando toda clase de respuestas. Había estado ensayando frente al espejo y en su mente una cantidad exuberante de veces y todo lo que le había dicho a Hermione no parecía ni tantito a lo que se suponía que iba a decirle. Harry estaba sudando y Hermione parecía negarse a devolverle el aire a los pulmones por que se quedo callada por unos segundos que para Harry se sintieron eternos.

-Oh Harry – Fue lo único que el escucho antes de sentir a Hermione abalanzarse en sus brazos y besarlo tiernamente.

Las palabras me faltan para describir las sensaciones eléctricas que recorrieron sus cuerpos, el salto en el estomago seguido del revoloteo de las "mariposas", la sensación de quedarse sin aire y que el cuerpo se parte en dos… Fue perfecto hasta que a Harry se le escapo un pequeño pero perceptible quejito.

-¡oh, Merlin! ¿Te lastime? ¡Lo siento tanto! – Exclamo Hermione, separando sus labios de los de el.

"No te preocupes, no pasa nada", es lo que Harry estaba a punto de decir cuando Madame Pomfrey entró en la enfermería y encontró a Hermione sobre Harry, a tan solo unos centímetros y con la cara manchada de la sangre de Harry. A Hermione se le subieron los colores al rostro y Harry no supo que hacer.

-Voy a preparar la medicina de Potter, ahora vuelvo – Dijo seriamente y caminó a su despacho. Después se paro súbitamente. –Señorita Granger…

-¿Si, Madame Pomfrey? – Pregunto tímidamente.

-Colóquele la pijama a Potter – Dijo, sin mas y se retiro a su despacho con una pequeña pero maliciosa sonrisa, sabiendo que Harry y Hermione se estaban mirando sin comprender mucho.

* * *

Hola!!!** andreapotter96** aqui esta lo que pediste, disculpa mi tardanza, tuve un trabajo fuerte y pesado en la universidad de investigación y apenas y comí y dormí en esos días... pero hoy entregue ya todo, solo me queda un examen por hacer... este drabble me salió más corto de lo normal... espero que les guste... nos leemos en el prox drabble!

**o0oshero0o**


	26. Los jazzistas

**26**

**Título: **Los jazzistas

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix

**Palabras: **2219  
**Resumen:** Hermione se pierde en los suburbios de Londres y por casualidad se encuentra con un grupo de Jazz que tienen a un saxofonista fatal. Ella logra quedarse en el puesto tocando el sax y su vida cambia a partir de ese momento, empezando a escribir una nueva canción…

* * *

_**Dedicado a Nora, mi hermana gemela...**_

En una calle un poco fría y oscura, iba una chica caminando con paso apresurado. Era casi media noche y se había perdido en Londres, precisamente en aquella zona un poco peligrosa… bueno, demasiado peligrosa. Tenía la sensación de que "alguien" la estaba persiguiendo y eso la ponía bastante nerviosa. Caminó más rápido y por poco tropieza al girar y comprobar que no había nadie detrás de ella. Pero el delirio de paranoia no paraba y Hermione se vio obligada a entrar en un bar, para tratar de tranquilizarse.

El lugar estaba muy apretado y parecía casi un burdel, con sus mesitas disparejas por todos lados, cubiertas con manteles roídos y descoloridos. Ella casi sale inmediatamente del lugar, pero un sonido melancólico proveniente del fondo del sitio la hizo detenerse: un piano. Al entrar apresuradamente, no se había dado cuenta de que al final del raído lugar había un cuarteto tocando. El piano sonaba perfectamente y Hermione se percató que debía ser Jazz lo que se iba a tocar, por el saxofón que tenía un chico rubio en el centro del escenario.

La castaña tomo asiento mientras sonaba el solo del piano. Se dio cuenta de que traía su cabello más desaliñado de lo que solía estar, su pulso estaba muchísimo más rápido que de costumbre y su respiración era entre cortada. Todo esto fue disminuyendo con las notas musicales, el pianista era realmente bueno. Hermione lo observó. Era moreno, de cabello negro azabache y era lo único que alcanzaba a ver desde su silla. En ese momento, Hermione se reprendió por perderse en Londres, era imposible que ella se perdiera y sin embargo, ahí estaba…

Los dos hombres a cargo de la batería y el contrabajo la hicieron olvidarse de su reprimenda. El de la batería era alto, pelirrojo y larguirucho y el del contrabajo un poco obeso y con cara de inocente, pero igual tocaba maravilloso. Ella realmente amaba las notas del Jazz y ese lugar parecía rarísimo para que estos tipos tocaran, pues la pura introducción del pianista conmovía, solo faltaba el saxofón y por lo arrogante del rubio, debía ser genialmente experto en ello. Pero se equivoco. Tocaba horrible.

Hermione escuchó un par de canciones, decepcionada. Si tan solo el rubio tocara mejor… pero no era así. Los pensamientos le nublaron la mente, sin darse cuenta de que el tiempo transcurría y dejando de escuchar al saxofonista fracasado. Para cuando se dio cuenta de que el tiempo había corrido, intento salir apresuradamente, pero el pianista la detuvo y ella comenzó a espantarse de nuevo.

-Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada… solo quiero saber que hace alguien como tu en un lugar como este – le dijo el moreno, ante la mirada asustada de ella.

-Yo… - suspiro – me perdí.

-¿Y a dónde vas? Ya es muy tarde para que salgas sola a la calle y no hay transporte cercas…

-Vamos Potter, deja de coquetear y ven a recoger este cochino piano…

El rubio le hablo y este lo ignoro. Hermione hipó imperceptiblemente.

-Te me haces conocida… Me llamo Harry, Harry Potter –. Se presento y le tendió la mano. Hermione lo reconoció de inmediato, como no hacerlo.

-¡Señor Potter! No lo reconocí, soy…

-¡Potter! Deja de hablarle a la monja… - Insistió el rubio.

Hermione se miró a sí misma, su falda larga y sus lentes para leer no le daban el aspecto más femenino, pero eso no le daba el derecho a ese rubio mediocre a insultarla.

-Mira… tú no eres quien para burlarte de mí, fracasado – contesto ella, ferozmente.

-¿Fracasado? – Pregunto irónicamente al tiempo que se acercaba a ella - ¿de dónde? Tengo todo lo que pudiera desear.

-Pues no lo creo. Hasta yo toco mejor el saxofón, tú no tienes ni idea del ritmo que debe llevar el jazz.

Harry Potter se vio divido entre sonreír ampliamente ante el desafío de la chica y temer por ella ante lo que Malfoy pudiera contestarle.

-Tú no sabes na… - Trato de hablar Draco, pero fue interrumpido

-Dame el saxofón – Dijo Hermione, con la barbilla alta.

Draco le entrego el instrumento, con cara burlona. Era evidente que no sabía en lo que se había metido y la castaña estaba dispuesta a quitarle de la cara esa sonrisa mediocre. Hacía un par de años que no tocaba el saxofón, pero igual lo haría. Tomó aire y empezó a tocar el solo de saxofón más difícil que conocía. El chico que tocaba el contrabajo se acerco, asombrado y con la boca abierta ante la destreza que ella tenía para tocar el instrumento. Las notas subían y bajaban combinando los rasgos dulces y románticos con los tristes y mustios haciendo una melodía sublime. Cuando terminó vio a Potter con una sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro, a Draco con la furia más terrible que alguna vez hubiera visto y a los otros dos jazzistas aplaudiéndole.

-Acéptalo Draco, toca mejor que tu – dijo el pelirrojo, entre sonrisas.

-Estas despedido Weasley – respondió Malfoy arrogantemente.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto, incrédulo.

-Ya oíste…

-Pero es verdad, Draco – Apoyo el otro joven.

-No puedes despedirlo por decir la verdad, Malfoy – dijo tranquilamente Harry.

-Todos. Están despedidos. ¡Lárguense de mi bar! – Grito Draco, siseando como si de una serpiente se tratara.

-Lo siento… - susurro Hermione cuando los tres chicos iban caminando a un lado de ella por las tenebrosas calles de los suburbios de Londres.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto el chavo que llevaba cargado el contrabajo y que se había presentado momentos antes como Neville Longbottom.

-Por que perdieron su trabajo por mi culpa… - Contesto ella, realmente apenada -¿Qué? ¿Por qué se rien? – Pregunto al ver las caras de ellos.

-Esta era la última noche que tocábamos con Malfoy – Dijo el pelirrojo, Ron Weasley – Íbamos a renunciar, Harry ya tenía todo arreglado…

Hermione lo miró con varias preguntas dibujadas en la cara, tenía muchas ganas de cuestionar al gran Harry Potter, pero no se atrevía.

-Sé lo que estas pensando – dijo Harry, mirando a Hermione - ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? Conocí a Draco en la escuela de música Hogwarts hace algunos años y le debía un favor. Su padre era dueño de la escuela de música y me dio una beca completa para estudiar ahí, cuando el murió Draco hizo una pésima administración de la fortuna Malfoy y decidí ayudarlo, aunque fuera un pésico artista…

-¿Artista? Diablos, Harry, Malfoy solo es artista del despotismo… - dijo Ron y todos rieron.

-Esto… discúlpame si meto en lo que no me importa – comenzó Neville – Pero ¿cómo es que tocas tan bien el saxofón?

-Oh… discúlpenme, mi nombre es Hermione Granger. Hace algún tiempo conocí a Harry en un festival de Jazz, pero no lo reconocí de inmediato. Estudie en Beauxbatons. Por eso se tocar el saxofón.

-Harry… tienes que convencerla de que se quede con nosotros – dijo Ron, realmente entusiasmado – esto no puede estar sucediendo nada más porque si…

-¿a qué te refieres? – Pregunto Hermione

-Necesitamos un saxofonista – le comunico Harry – se que parece raro… pero si quieres puedes ir pasado mañana al ensayo, ver qué te parece y si te gusta y puedes, eres parte del grupo.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? – Pregunto Hermione - ¡Yo siempre he querido tocar Jazz!

-Bienvenida – le dijo Harry, estrechando su mano.

Cuando Hermione despertó, aquel martes, se sentía eufórica y aun no terminaba de creer que iba a tocar Jazz. Era casi imposible que mientras buscaba una tienda de ropa se perdiera y se topara con Harry Potter, el gran pianista. Cuando se despidió esa noche de él, casi se golpea la frente al no reconocerlo de inmediato. Pero ahora dudaba que todo esto fuera cierto y no un sueño. Hermione acababa de egresar del la academia de música, en Francia y no tenía trabajo: esto definitivamente no podía ser más perfecto.

Y ahí estaba. Frente a la casa Potter. Hermione miro de frente. Eso no era una casa. Era una mansión. ¿Y los Malfoy habían financiado su educación? Debía haber un error. Pero aun así toco el timbre y el portero la recibió.

-Usted debe ser la saxofonista que espera el señor Potter, ¿verdad? – Le pregunto antes de conducirla al recibidor – En un momento bajara el señor Potter, tome asiento – le informo el hombre y salió del lugar.

-Has llegado temprano, Hermione – Le dijo Harry, bajando las escaleras.

-Yo… espero no ser molesta pero ¿los Malfoy te heredaron este lugar?

-Oh, no – contesto riendo un poco – yo no tenía dinero porque tuve que pelear ante la ley la fortuna que mis padres me heredaron al morir, mis parientes los Dursleys pretendían dejarme en la calle… Ven, vamos al salón donde ensayaremos.

Hermione fue conducida por el lugar, siendo impresionada realmente por el buen gusto de Harry para decorar su casa-mansión. El salón era enorme. En el centro había un piano bellísimo, acompañado por una batería Yamaha. Hermione dejo su saxofón junto a la batería y fue directamente al piano.

-¿Puedo? – Pregunto, tímidamente.

-Adelante – le dijo Harry, recorriendo el banco para que ella se sentara.

-¿Conoces Garota de Ipanema? – Pregunto Hermione

-Sí, la sé de memoria…

-Mejor tócala tu… no puedo tocar bien el piano – Harry la miro – te seguiré con el sax, lo prometo.

Harry se sentó en el piano y comenzó a tocar las notas de la chica de Ipanema con la elegancia que solo lo caracterizaba a él. Contando los tiempos en su mente, Hermione lo acompaño. Era mágico oír ese dueto, quizás deberían tocar juntos más seguido. Ron y Neville se percataron de que eran Harry y Hermione quienes tocaban y se quedaron fuera del salón, escuchando el buen dúo que formaban aquellos y cuando terminaron entraron aplaudiendo, especialmente Ron.

-¿Estaban escuchando? – pregunto Hermione

-Claro. Son fantásticos como dueto… no nos vayan a sacar del equipo, ¿eh? – bromeo Ron.

Al ir pasando los días, Hermione se encontraba cada vez más a gusto con los chicos, era perfecto el cuarteto: Ron era la alegría, el movimiento e hiperactivo del grupo, por eso tocaba la batería; El chico calmado y tierno era Neville, siempre pasaba desapercibido con el contrabajo, aunque este instrumento fuera enorme; Harry podía ser de todo con su piano y su destreza para tocarlo, desde dulce hasta triste. Y ella, era quien mezclaba todo, dándole su toque al grupo.

Hermione había firmado su contrato con los chicos desde el primer ensayo, pero ahora quería deshacer el contrato porque su primera presentación iba a ser en solo unas horas y ella estaba verdaderamente nerviosa. Tenía un poco de fobia escénica. Pero Harry se las había arreglado para que ella no viera al público de frente. De hecho, Potter había acomodado todo como ella había querido. Ese chico era realmente dulce y ella comenzaba a sentir más que aprecio por él. Si, se estaba enamorando y no podía negarlo.

-Hermione, ¿estás lista? – apareció Neville en su camerino del teatro donde se presentarían.

-No… - contestó ella, nerviosa.

-Pues ya no importa, porque vas a salir ante el público ya – le dijo Ron y ella puso sus ojos en blanco.

-¿Don… donde esta Harry? – tartamudeo

-Preparándose para salir, siempre desaparece antes de un concierto y llega justo a tiempo – contesto Neville.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, ve a tu puesto – le dijo Ron apretándole las manos levemente para apoyarla.

La sangre de Hermione parecía haber desaparecido de su cuerpo. Los nervios la estaban matando cuando entro en el escenario. Tal como dijo Ron, ahí estaba Harry, en el piano y listo para comenzar. Pero ella no salió con ellos, no le tocaba estar ahí. Las notas comenzaron a escucharse, la introducción fue magnífica con los tres chicos y cuando los presentes creyeron que ya nada podría ser mejor, el sonido del saxofón comenzó, suave y romántico desde algún lugar desconocido. Era bellísimo y al intensificarse, unas luces se encendieron, mostrando a Hermione tocando en un balcón, en la parte de arriba del teatro. El público enloqueció aplaudiéndole a la chica con embriaguez.

Tocaron cerca de una hora y Hermione no pudo ser más que feliz en esos sesenta minutos: el sueño de toda una vida cumplido en una hora. Después de tantos años aprendiendo melodías, tonos, ritmos, instrumentos, tiempos… por fin estaba ahí. Para cuando el concierto termino y todos se fueron del teatro, ella regreso al balcón, donde lloro de felicidad.

-Toma linda – le dijo Harry, espantándola y dándole un pañuelo para auxiliarla con su llanto.

-Gracias…

-Oh, vamos, solo te presto mi pañuelo – le dijo él con una sonrisa.

-No, en serio… gracias por dejarme tocar con ustedes… ha sido el sueño de toda mi vida, desde que entre a Beauxbatons y lo has cumplido… gracias – Hermione abrazo a Harry en medio de las lagrimas y el acaricio su cabello lentamente; paso un rato hasta que Harry se atrevió a hablar de nuevo.

-Hermione… hay algo que te he querido decir desde que te conocí – Hermione lo miro – Yo… te reconocí desde que entraste en el bar de mala muerte de Malfoy… me enamore de ti en aquel festival de Jazz, cuando te vi tocar con las chicas de Beauxbatons y hoy te puedo decir que… te amo.

Lo que siguió fue un beso de lo más tierno entre Harry y Hermione, en aquel balcón, abrazados y comenzando a escribir juntos su nueva canción.

* * *

¡¡¡Hola!!! Aqui les traigo un nuevo drabble que se me ocurrio hace unos días, cuando asistí a un festival de Jazz. espero que les agrade. **andreapotter96**, con mucho gusto hare tu reto, espero subirlo pronto; también visitare protno tu fic, dame un poco de tiempo, ¿ok? y **anita675** muchísimas gracias por tus reviews, ya los leí todos, en verdad, gracias por tus comentarios.

**o0oshero0o**


	27. Jueves 11 de marzo

**27**

**Título: **Jueves (11 de marzo)

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **1283  
**Resumen:** Hermione llega a Hogwarts tras haber estudiado cinco años en el Colegio de las Brujas de Salem y conoce a Harry en el expreso, donde empieza a sentir muchas sensaciones que jamás había sentido…

* * *

Este era el primer año en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts para Hermione. Ella se encontraba realmente asustada con aquello, aunque también le emocionaba, le ganaba más la incertidumbre, el no saber que pensar o que esperar de lo que se avecinaba. Se había sentado sola en su vagón del expreso de Hogwarts, no conocía a nadie y no sabía como hacerse de amigos, ya que nunca se le había dado del todo. Hermione venía de la academia de las Brujas de Salem y gracias al trabajo de sus padres, regresaron a Inglaterra, de donde eran originarios.

Al empezar a andar el expreso, ella se dio cuenta de que en el vagón de al lado habían entrado dos muchachos de aproximadamente 16 años, la edad de ella. Uno era pelirrojo y el otro era moreno. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando conoció el amor a primera vista.

o0o Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista

o0o si fuera especial, si fuera de revista

o0o tendría el valor, de cruzar el vagón

o0o y preguntarte quien eres.

Ella se sintió fea para gustarle. Y empezó a pensar mucho. Si tan solo ella tuviera algo más que ofrecerle… tal vez se fijaría en ella. ¿Y si ella fuera hasta donde estaba él, él le respondería? ¿Podría sentir el lo mismo? ¿tendría alguna oportunidad? Ojala así fuera, más no importaba por que Hermione ya estaba imaginándose toda una novela de amor con solo verlo a través del cristal.

o0o Te sientas enfrente

o0o y ni te imaginas,

o0o que llevo por ti mi falda mas bonita,

o0o y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal

o0o se inundan mis pupilas.

Llegaron al vagón de al lado varios chicos que saludaron a ambos y el moreno de ojos verdes que la había impactado salió y ellos cerraron las cortinas. Antes de que Hermione pudiera preguntarse por que había salido de su compartimiento, el joven ya estaba abriendo la puerta del de ella.

-¿te molesta si me siento contigo? – pregunto amablemente y con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Para nada, adelante – contesto ella, como pudo.

Internamente, la castaña sonrió. ¿Cómo rayos no lo había reconocido antes? ¡El era Harry Potter! Y era mucho más guapo en persona. Ella llevaba su falda azul cielo, la más bonita, por que quería darle una buena impresión a Potter si lo veía ese día. Pero jamás creyó que fuera a sentarse con ella. El se sentó en frente y tras una larga pausa el dio un bostezo. Ella quiso llorar sin saber bien por que, pero se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas.

o0o De pronto me miras

o0o te miro y suspiras

o0o yo cierro los ojos

o0o tu apartas la vista

o0o apenas respiro

o0o me hago pequeñita

o0o y me pongo a temblar

Tal vez Harry se percato de que ella reprimió las lágrimas por que la miro, directamente. Ella le regreso la mirada y el suspiro, mirando ya hacia otro lado. La tensión de Hermione se podía palpar y cerró los ojos para tratar de calmarse. Pero por más que lo intentó, la castaña solo podía sentirse inmensamente pequeña, mientras temblaba en su asiento.

o0o Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes

o0o como las golondrinas del poema de Becker

o0o de estación a estación de frente tu y yo

o0o ahí viene el silencio

Cuando Hermione llego a Hogwarts, estuvo aliviada hasta cierto punto. No le agrado mucho que la mandaran con los niños de primero, pero era el protocolo de la escuela y no le quedaba más remedio que aguantarse. Fue asignada a Gryffindor, la casa de los leones. Y también casa de Harry Potter.

Si el día del expreso de Hogwarts sintió el amor a primera vista, con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que enamoró cada vez más del chico que había sobrevivido a la maldición del señor tenebroso. Era duro pasar la semana compartiendo las clases, viéndolo pasar junto a ella, sentarse siempre cercas y enfrente en la sala común de Gryffindor, como en el expreso, en medio del silencio y la fogata que crepitaba hasta tarde.

Había un muggle que ella adoraba leer, un tal Gustavo. Ella pensaba que bien podía ser un mago por que jugaba maravillosamente con las palabras, ante los muggles era más conocido por su apellido: Becker. Era un poeta que decididamente Hermione adoraba leer, especialmente con Harry rondando cerca de ella.

o0o De pronto me miras

o0o te miro y suspiras

o0o yo cierro los ojos

o0o tu apartas la vista

o0o apenas respiro

o0o me hago pequeñita

o0o y me pongo a temblar

La piel de Hermione estaba totalmente erizada mientras leía. Para ese entonces, la sala común estaba casi vacía, solo quedaba Harry rasgando un pergamino con una pluma y ella con Becker. La castaña sintió su mirada posándose sobre ella y lo miró. Fue tan corto, pero tan sublime… fuego contra fuego en una mirada. Escucho perceptiblemente el suspiro de el y ella cerro los ojos, mientras el miro hacia otro lado. Contuvo la respiración por un tiempo, sintiéndose de nuevo pequeña, con esos ya característicos temblores recorriendo su cuerpo.

o0o Y entonces ocurre

o0o despiertan mis labios

o0o pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando

o0o supongo que piensas que chica mas tonta

o0o y me quiero morir

-Ha… rry… - Logró pronunciar en medio del silencio y la sala común. Fue terrible decir su nombre, era solo una palabra y más de mil dagas se apiñaron en sus cuerdas vocales, agarrotando los sonidos en su garganta. La mirada de Potter se tornó rara y Hermione quiso morirse, por que el debía estar pensando que ella era la chica más tonta en todo Hogwarts.

o0o Pero el tiempo se para

o0o y te acercas diciendo

o0o yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos

o0o cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren

Ella no sabía es que había dicho su nombre, pero verlo acercase con su piel cetrina, sus ojos brillantes, la cicatriz revoloteando en su frente… era algo que no se esperaba.

-Hermione… - susurro él y ella se admiro y se emociono de que _él_ supiera su nombre – No te conozco más que de vista y… cuando no te veo te echo tanto de menos… McGonagall me ofrecía un horario más favorecedor, pero no compartiría clases contigo, y preferí cambiarlo para estar cercas de ti… no me preguntes porque, realmente no lo se… pero me agrado por que tengo pretexto para quedarme hasta tarde aquí, con tu compañía… Ven, acompáñame… hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Mientras Harry la tomo de la mano, ella iba volando en una suave y esponjosa nube blanca, por decirlo así.

o0o Y ya estamos llegando

o0o mi vida a cambia

o0o un día especial este 11 de marzo

o0o me tomas la mano llegamos a un túnel

o0o que apaga la luz

Harry la condujo por todo el castillo hasta salir a los terrenos, pasando por el lago y llegando a un lugar donde unos árboles de preciosas flores lilas hacían un arco a modo de túnel largo. La luz de la luna llena iluminaba tenuemente el lugar aquel jueves, once de marzo de algún año perdido. Hermione sintió que su vida estaba cambiando en ese momento.

o0o Te encuentro la cara

o0o gracias a mi manos

o0o me vuelvo valiente

o0o y te beso en los labios

o0o dices que me quieres

o0o y yo te regalo el ultimo soplo de mi corazón

Hermione hacía rato que había dejado de pensar congruentemente, es más, y no pensaba para cuando lo miró a los ojos. No sabía como sus manos habían llegado a abrazarlo, pero ahora se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para besarlo. El impulso eléctrico fue escalofriantemente maravilloso. Cantidades exageradas de sensaciones en el cuerpo, como los clavos necesarios para hacer un rascacielos.

-Te quiero Hermione… - le dijo al oído, mientras ella suspirando desde el alma.

* * *

¡¡Hola!! Con ustedes, el drabble 27, este reto fue impuesto por **andreapotter96**, fue creado a partir de la canción Jueves (11 de marzo) de La Oreja de Van Gogh. Gracias también a **ani** que me ha estado posteando en cada cap desde que empezo a actualizarse con todo lo que se había perdido! y ani, con mucho gusto aceptare tus retos. Espero que les agrade y nos vemos en la próxima entrega : D

**o0oshero0o**


	28. Que vida la mia

**28**

**Título: **Que vida la mia

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **1316  
**Resumen:** Harry Potter lleva cinco años observando a una castaña de rizos hermosos. El sabe perfectamente que esta enamorado de ella, pero no sabe ni como se llama y sin pedirlo casi, el destino los une…

* * *

**o0o Me despierto en la mañana, para verte pasar,**

**o0o y tenerte en mi mente por el resto del día...**

**o0o Que vida, la mía...**

**o0o Aun no se tu nombre y ya eres dueña de mi,**

**o0o y me paso todo el día imaginando tu risa...**

**o0o Que vida, la mía...**

Harry Potter era uno de los estudiantes de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y era realmente destacado por ser quien era. Era un chico un tanto distraído y alegre que pasaba el día jugando ajedrez y bromeando con Ron Weasley, su mejor amigo después de tomar sus clases en el castillo. Ambos chicos asistían a la casa de Gryffindor, en su opinión la mejor de Hogwarts. Con quince años, Harry ya tenía en la mira en una chica.

Cada mañana despertaba temprano para ir a las escaleras donde la encontraba todos los días. Le encantaba verla caminar por el pasillo con sus rizos cafés bailando en su rostro un tango precioso, y lo mejor del asunto era que el solo verla por unos cuantos segundos le alegraba todo el día y hacia que ella se paseara por su mente.

Era tonta su situación, Harry Potter creía estar enamorado y ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo se llamaba aquella niña tan preciosa de risa desconocida que el imaginaba dulce y tierna.

**o0o No se que hacer, para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,**

**o0o y acaricia tu piel...**

**o0o Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,**

**o0o dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,**

**o0o Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,**

**o0o dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,**

**o0o si tu estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,**

**o0o ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por**

**o0o probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti...**

**o0o Solo dime que si...**

Harry se reprochaba el llevar cinco años en aquel castillo y no haberle hablado ni una sola vez. Solo la miraba desde lejos, desesperado por hablar con ella, por estar cercas, por saber que le gustaba, que le disgustaba, como pensaba….

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. En aquel pasillo, junto a las escaleras, esperando a que ella pasara con los suspiros contenidos en su pecho y luchando por salir a flote.

-Hola… - dijo tímidamente Harry cuando ella paso sola por donde el se encontraba. Era la primera vez en cinco años que la veía caminar sola, destellando luz a su paso – Soy Harry Potter

-Se quien eres – le contesto ella con una sonrisa delicada

-¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunto el medio atragantado con su propia saliva por la sonrisa que ella le había regalado.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? – le pregunto ella, intrigada

-Solo quiero ser tu amigo – contesto Harry, nervioso. Si quería ser su amigo, pero no solo eso. Quería salir con ella y ser su novio. Si tan solo ella le diera una señal que le indicara que ella también lo quería… si tan solo ella estuviera a su lado, ¿qué importaría entonces Voldemort? Nada. Nada podría ser más importante que estar en sus brazos, probando sus labios rojos…

-Hermione. Hermione Granger – susurro Harry horas mas tarde en la sala común mientras suspiraba. La castaña había dicho que ese era su nombre y que se tenía que ir a sus clases, pero que estaba encantada de conocerlo.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo? – le reprendió Ron, furioso.

-¿Ah? – pregunto Harry, distraído. Miro el tablero y vio que le estaba regalando todo el juego a Ron sin darse cuenta – Oh… lo siento Ron, estoy un poco… ido…

-¿Un poco? – se burlo Ron – Como sea… te dejo en tus cosas, voy a hacer mi ronda nocturna…. – le dijo algo sentido y se paro.

-¿Con quien te toca hoy? – dijo Harry sin prestarle mucha atención mientras metía el ajedrez mágico en su caja.

-Ya sabes, con Hermione Granger…

**o0o Me desvelo en las noches para pensar en ti,**

**o0o y si duermo solo sueño con tener tus caricias,**

**o0o Que vida, la mía...**

**o0o Tengo todo este amor y solo es para ti,**

**o0o y yo solo me conformo con mirarte otro día,**

**o0o Que vida, la mía...**

**o0o No se que hacer para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,**

**o0o que acaricia tu piel...**

Harry se quedó paralizado cuando Ron salió por el cuadro de la dama gorda. Quería golpearse tal cual lo había hecho dobby cuando lo había conocido. Era un tonto. Ella había estado más cerca de él de lo que se había dado cuenta. Por más que intento olvidar el hecho, no pudo hacerlo. Las horas avanzaron a cuentagotas que bajaban desde su frente y terminaban cayendo precipitadamente en las alfombras que había en el piso o en alguna de sus rodillas. No podía dormir, definitivamente no podía.

Subió a su habitación, en medio de la desesperación y uso el mapa del merodeador. Harry rechino los dientes cuando vio dos motitas de colores caminar juntas por un pasillo. La primera estaba etiquetada con el nombre de Hermione Granger y la segunda decía Ronald Weasley. Le dio coraje ver como se demoraban un rato en un solo lugar. Debían estar despidiéndose, pues las rondas ya habían terminado, según el reloj de la pared de la habitación.

Harry intentó dormir, para ver si soñaba con Hermione. Era tentadora la invitación de Morfeo, pero cuando vio que Hermione siguió deambulando sola por el castillo, sin entrar a su casa, el se preocupo. Saco su capa, se la puso y cerro el dosel del su cama para salir de los dormitorios. Harry aprovecho cuando su amigo entro para salir. Con el mapa en la mano, su capa y un poco de prisa, llego rápidamente a donde estaba la chica.

Se veía preciosa en aquella ventana. La ventana de cristal verde oscuro estaba abierta de par en par, dejando entrar la luz de la luna que estaba en cuarto menguante… o en cuarto creciente, Harry no estaba seguro. Los rizos se le escapaban de su moño alto y el solo podía pensar en cuanto la amaba, era un amor que solo ella podía disfrutar. El aire entro con fuerza al castillo, alborotando su cabello y tirando la capa de Harry, pero no le importaba, él quería ser ese viento que acariciaba su piel aterciopelada y se tenía que conformar con solo verla ahí, observando el lago.

**o0o Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,**

**o0o dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,**

**o0o Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,**

**o0o dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,**

**o0o si tu estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,**

**o0o ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por**

**o0o probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti...**

**o0o Solo dime que si...**

Harry no se dio cuenta del todo cuando la capa fue a dar al piso, pero cuando Hermione volteo era demasiado tarde para recogerla y ponérsela: ella ya lo había visto.

-¿Qué haces aquí Harry? – le pregunto Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Yo… solo quería conversar… - tartamudeo Harry.

Hermione alzó una ceja, incrédula. Ella camino hacia el, tratando de ir a su sala común y era seguro que iba a decir algo, pero no pudo. Tropezó con algo que estaba en el piso, tenía una consistencia rara, algo que jamás había tocado y se precipito espantada pero perdió el equilibrio. Harry la tomo para evitar su caída, pero la verdad es que no pudo o quizás, no quiso detenerla y ambos fueron a caer al suelo. Hermione cayó sobre él y el impacto le hizo que sus labios fueran a dar a los de Harry. Ambos podrían haber alegado que todo había sido un accidente y disculparse apresuradamente. Pero no fue así, por que Harry tomo los labios de Hermione entre los suyos y ella hizo lo propio, culminando aquella ronda nocturna de la mejor manera posible. Un solo pensamiento se atravesó en la mente de Harry: "Que vida… la mia…".

* * *

Hola!!! Antes que nada, quiero pedir disculpas publicas a Renesme Black que hace MUCHO, pero MUCHÍSMO tiempo me dejo 20 retos. Yo creía haber hecho todos, pero no fue así, me faltaron diez, me parece. De verdad lo siento, no me di cuenta, hasta hace poco que estuve releyendo todos los reviews que me dejaron fue que me di cuenta del fatal error que cometí. Voy a ponerme al día y voy a hacer los retos que me faltaron de las canciones que me impuso y espero que puedas leerlos Renesme Black, de verdad que no me fije que no los había hecho todos.

**anita675** gracias en eso estoy : D yo también lo espero, aun falta mucho camino por recorrer, pero no importa, igual caminare. Gracias por leer.

**andreapotter96** que bueno que te gusto y que te haya llegado, eso es lo que intento, gracias por seguir aqui, leyendome : D

Gracias a todos los aquellos que leen, no saben cuanto lo aprecio, nos vemos en el proximo drabble, hasta luego!!

**o0oshero0o**


	29. Si me besas

**29**

**Título: **Si me besas

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **1051  
**Resumen:** Harry esta enamorado de Hermione y sabe que ella lo esta de el, pero no sabe como decírselo, si tan solo ella lo besara…

* * *

En el departamento de aurores del ministerio de magia de Inglaterra, había una batalla campal ante un tablero de ajedrez y dos porristas. Hasta parecía que aun seguían en Hogwarts. Ron apoyado por Ginny jugaba contra Harry, quien era alentado por Hermione.

-Qué diablos… - murmuraba constantemente Ron, al darse cuenta de las jugadas que hacia Harry en contra suya - ¡Oh, Rayos! – Exclamo cuando finalmente le gano Harry – Por las barbas de Merlín, Harry. Haz mejorado mucho desde la primera vez que jugamos… quiero la revancha…

-Otro día será Ron, debo trabajar en el nuevo proyecto con Hermione… - rechazó Harry

-Entonces los invitamos a comer a ambos, mañana. Los esperamos en la madriguera, ¿de acuerdo? – anunció Ginny, emocionada y alegre como solía estarlo desde que había empezado a andar con un misterioso galán que nadie conocía.

**o0o Sé bien que ya no puedes dormir,  
o0o sueñas que yo sueño junto a ti,  
o0o sé bien que no quieres despertar sin mí**

Harry y Hermione prometieron ir a comer al día siguiente, pero antes tenían que trabajar un poco al menos. Ginny trabajaba con Neville en un invernadero y Ron con Percy. Harry y Hermione trabajaban juntos en el departamento de Aurores. Aunque a ellos les gustaba decir que eran compañeros, la verdad era que Harry era el jefe de Hermione, siendo ella la asistente, pero eso casi nunca se notaba puesto que ambos eran un gran equipo.

Harry llevaba un tiempo inquietante tratando de hablar con su asistente. Hacía varias semanas que se encontraba profundamente enamorado de ella y apostaría su vida a que ella lo estaba de el. Harry sabía que Hermione llevaba días sin dormir, desde aquella misión donde por poco se besan y al le encantaba imaginar que la castaña no podía dormir por estar soñando despierta con el, por despertar y encontrar su cuerpo junto al de ella.

**o0o Yo sé que no hay nada que perder  
o0o que tú puedes ser esa mujer  
o0o la piel de la noche y del amanecer.  
o0o Mírame no lo pienses más  
o0o déjate llevar.**

En el fondo, Harry sabía que de ninguna forma podía perder la amistad de Hermione, mucho menos si empezaban una relación amorosa, pero el miedo era más imperioso que la necesidad de tener a la pequeña Jane a su lado, siendo esa mujer con la que siempre había soñado, esa que te despierta cada mañana con un beso en los labios y una gran sonrisa. Esa que te abraza sin ranzón alguna y te cuida por siempre… el solo quería ella lo mirara y por una vez en la vida dejara de pensar como siempre y se dejará llevar por los sentimientos de su corazón.

**o0o Si me besas una vez, pongo el mundo a tus pies  
o0o por tus labios pierdo la razón  
o0o si me besas dos o tres  
o0o mil estrellas bajaré  
o0o no hay medidas para el corazón.**

-¿Harry? – le pregunto la chica después de ver que su jefe estaba pensativo y nada atento a su trabajo. Ella sabía que era el papeleo de rutina que siempre lo aburría, pero generalmente le ponía entusiasmo para terminarlo pronto y hoy estaba raro.

Harry volteo de golpe, quedando bastante cercas de su amiga como en aquella misión en el Caribe. El estomago de Hermione revoloteo, dando un salto que le provoco un vértigo tremendo. Cada vez que esto pasaba ella perdía la razón por completo y en lo único que pensaba es que bajaría mil estrellas por esos, por que realmente el corazón no tenía medidas y aun con esas estrellas, su amor no se representaría, tenían que ser mas estrellas. Muchas más.

o0o Si me besas una vez, yo vuelvo a nacer.

Combinar el verde y el café en una mirada es apasionante, especialmente si son Harry y Hermione quienes se ven. Solo un beso, no más, una sola caricia del alma hacia el mundo del otro y ellos volverían a nacer, empezando de nuevo, desde cero y combinando sus seres como siempre debió ser.

**o0o Lo sé, tienes miedo, yo también  
o0o lo sé es difícil de entender,  
o0o hablar se que puede hacernos tanto bien  
o0o Es nuestra oportunidad,  
o0o basta de esperar**

Harry pudo ver como ella temblaba ligeramente: tenía miedo. Pero ella no era la única, el también, y aunque era difícil de entender, tenían que darse una oportunidad.

-Hermione… quiero hablar contigo – dijo finalmente Harry, con la vibración en su voz que delataba su temor – yo… Te amo Hermione, con todas las fuerzas que la vida me da y odio estar esperando por un beso en la mejilla, por un abrazo tuyo, por una mirada para seguir viviendo, te necito…

**o0o Es nuestra oportunidad,  
o0o basta de esperar  
o0o Si me besas una vez, pongo el mundo a tus pies  
o0o por tus labios pierdo la razón  
o0o si me besas dos o tres  
o0o mil estrellas bajaré  
o0o no hay medidas para el corazón**

Harry ni siquiera espero la respuesta de Hermione, el simplemente la beso, aprovechando aquella oportunidad de soledad que el destino les había brindado. Tenían que usarla, no sabía cuando se daría de nuevo y no podían esperar más. Ni el ni ella.

-¡Que no Ginebra! – grito Ron, realmente exasperado.

-¿Pero por qué? Ellos dijeron que iban a venir hoy – contesto Ginny, molesta con su hermano.

-Mira, si pueden venir, ellos vendrán, si no, no los molestes atestándolos de lechuzas – le dijo Ron y se marcho a su habitación. Esa Ginny si que era necia, pero no le importaba, se encontraba realmente feliz por sus amigos cabezotas que por fin se habían besado. El lo había visto.

El había regresado para anunciar que su madre haría el pastel de carne que Harry adoraba y entro en el momento menos oportuno. Por dos segundos solo los miro y después salió, cerrando la puerta con cuidado, que la verdad no era necesario, por que aquellos dos estaban tan exhortos en lo suyo que ni cuenta se darían si un colacuerno húngaro entrara en el ministerio y chamuscara todo. Aquello que había visto había sido hermoso, y Harry y Hermione realmente se lo merecían.

-¡Sabía que vendrían! – Grito Ginny, emocionada mientras Ron bajaba las escaleras de la madriguera a toda prisa.

-No me perdería un pastel de carne de tu madre – le contesto Harry. Ron no escuchaba, solo veía las manos entrelazadas de sus amigos y sonrío.

**o0o Si me besas…**

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Aqui estoy de nuevo con otro drabble, este es de los que **Renesme Black** impuso hace algun tiempo, la canción se llama "Si me besas" de Sin Bandera. **Isabella** muchas gracias por hacerle llegar estos humildes textos a Pola, me da gusto que de una u otra forma ella pueda leer lo que me propuso, este tambien es suyo, estaré escribiendo hasta terminar sus retos, me faltan como diez aun.... Muchas gracias por leerme y saludos a Pola : D (esperemos que pronto le quiten el castigo!)

**Andreapotter96**, en seguida publicare tu reto con moderato, ya lo estoy escribiendo, pero le falta un poco aun. Gracias por seguir leyendo, nos vemos en el proximo cap.

Una vez más, gracias a todas las personas que me leen y que se toman la molestia de dejar un post, los que no lo hacen, adelante, ¡¡¡animense!!! Que no cuesta nada : P

Nos leemos pronto, hasta luego.

**o0oshero0o**


	30. Verano gris

**30**

**Título: **Verano gris

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **716  
**Resumen:** Tras varios años de soledad, un verano gris los une sin necesidad de explicaciones, sin palabras, solo ellos en el mar…

* * *

Habían pasado cinco largos años desde las cosas cambiaron drásticamente para Hermione. Hacía cinco años que todo había acabado, incluida su vida, por decirlo de alguna forma. Harry había derrotado a Tom Riddle con la ayuda de Ron y ambos habían seguido su vida por separado sin tomarla en cuenta siquiera. Ron se había casado con Luna hacia un par de años y esa fue la ultima vez que ella vio a Harry, que desde hacia mucho tiempo había cambiado: el brillo en sus ojos estaba desaparecido, un halo de misterio lo rodeaba a cada paso que daba y se acentuaba por su capa negra que siempre usaba.

Hermione se había tenido que resignar a que ambos chicos se irían para siempre de su vida cuando Harry se marcho de Londres sin decir a donde, pocas veces se le veía por el mundo mágico y era difícil saber que hacía mientras estaba "perdido". Pero ese día iba a ser diferente, muy diferente de lo que había estado viviendo Hermione desde hacía más de mil días.

o0o Fuiste para mí una revelación

o0o que descubrí un verano gris

o0o buscando entre la gente yo te encontré a ti

o0o una nube dio espacio, fue que así te ilumino

o0o de pronto te vi me levante del bar y tras la luz corrí

o0o todo fue tan pronto, todo de repente

o0o cuando nos miramos los dos, se lo que pensaste

o0o porque me di cuenta pensabas lo mismo que yo.

Cuando Hermione vio a Harry aparecerse se estremeció. Su capa negra ondeaba, sus ojos estaban como electrizados, sus labios le parecían sugerentes y la playa azul de fondo resaltaba toda su figura. Ella creyó que las nubes abrieron paso al sol por donde él pasaba. Algo dentro de Hermione se reparo al sentir que Harry había regresado, ese verano ya no sería triste, estaría con él al menos para festejar su cumpleaños.

Cuando Harry abrazó a la castaña la sostuvo con fuerza durante cierto tiempo, sin ganas de soltarla ni dejarla ir. Él de verdad necesitaba ese abrazo de ella, más de lo que cualquier persona,

mago o bruja, incluso criatura fantástica pudiera pensar. Sin romper el abrazo si quiera, ambos jóvenes se miraron fijamente, comprendiendo al cien por ciento lo que quería decir cada uno.

o0o Me detuve ahí no necesite hablar te comprendí

o0o que no fue casual que fue obra del destino q estemos ahí.

o0o todo fue tan pronto, todo de repente

o0o cuando nos miramos los dos, se lo que pensaste

o0o porque me di cuenta pensabas lo mismo que yo

o0o yo que no esperaba q me pase nada

o0o de pronto apareciste ahí, debo agradecerte,

o0o porque tu le has puesto calor a este verano gris.

Las palabras realmente sobran en muchas ocasiones y esta no fue la excepción. La verdadera magia no reside en una varita, si no en una mirada de amor, misma que año tras año en Hogwarts se presentaba y aunque todo el mundo la veía, los protagonistas de la historia la ignoraban de parte del otro.

Harry, siendo un mago bastante experimentado para su edad, no necesito más que del pensamiento para crear todo lo que necesitaban para estar juntos de mil formas, de la manera más bella y sublime que es posible. Una carpa y un hechizo repelente de todas las criaturas posibles en la faz de la tierra son más que suficientes para el éxtasis de dos almas.

o0o La madrugada, nos sorprendió,

o0o recostados en la playa dibujando

o0o el nombre de los dos en un corazón,

o0o mirando como sale el sol.

o0o Todo fue tan pronto, todo de repente

o0o cuando nos miramos los dos, se lo que pensaste

o0o porque me di cuenta pensabas lo mismo que yo.

o0o Yo que no esperaba que me pase nada,

o0o de pronto apareciste ahí, debo agradecerte,

o0o porque tu le has puesto calor ha este verano gris.

o0o Calor a este verano gris…

o0o Calor a este verano gris…

La noche entro antes de cualquiera de los dos se diera cuenta siquiera, pues habían estado ocupados todo el día, dándole calor al verano gris que habían formado por años… ¿de que sirve incluir detalles si la imaginación es poderosa? ¿para contar todo si esta todo dicho? Sólo ellos saben cuan felices fueron y no hay nada más importante que eso: Paz, calma y armonía unidas por el verdadero amor.

* * *

¡Hola!

**andreapotter96**, aqui esta el songfic que me pediste, mil disculpas por el retraso, pero la influenza me retraso desmasido.... tengo mucho trabajo en la universidad y apenas y se donde vivo.... espero que no te paresca demasiado corto, pero la verdad me parecio que no era necesario alargarlo más, esta es una de esas veces en que de verdad sobran las palabras... si lo quieres más amplio, me dices y lo corregire, ¿ok? nos vemos en el proximo drabble que honestamente no se cuando saldrá a la luz del internet.... intentaré hacerlo lo más pronto posible, hasta luego

**o0oshero0o**


	31. Atrapados

**31**

**Título: **Atrapados

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **1833  
**Resumen:** Los preparativos del aniversario de los exalumnos de Hogwarts vuelen loca a Hermione a tal punto que queda atrapada en un elevador, con un moreno de ojos verdes…

* * *

- ¡HONESTAMENTE, RON, ERES UN IDIOTA! – gritó una castaña enfurecida, al borde de un colapso nervioso y con la cara colorada de coraje. Hermione se paró de golpe, tratando de desenredarse la varita rota de su pelo y se dirigió a la salida del departamento.

Harry y Ron se miraron sin saber que hacer, con varios temblores atravesando sus cuerpos ante la vista titánica que ofrecía la cara de su amiga. Antes de que este par pudiera dirigirle alguna palabra a la muchacha, esta desapareció por la puerta en medio de su rabieta y ambos se quedaron perplejos; al instante siguiente ambos prorrumpieron en carcajadas discretas porque Hermiona aun estaba bastante cercas como para regresar y tratar de hechizarlos con su varita rota.

Todo el asunto este había comenzado por culpa de McGonagall, quien siendo ahora directora del colegio de Hogwarts había convocado a todos los ex alumnos a la fiesta anual que se celebraba en conmemoración de todos aquellos que después de siete años habían podido finalizar sus estudios básicos en la hechicería. Para esta ocasión, la obre de Hermione había sufrido una catástrofe tras otra: la túnica que le había encargado a Madame Malkin se había retrasado, cuando llego, Hermione tuvo que aguantarse el coraje por falta de tiempo para reclamar, puesto que la tela que ella había pedido no era la que le habían mandado y además, la bastilla estaba mal cosida, porque se desbarataba a cada rato yHermione se vio obligada a pegarla con celo mágico ya que su magia no surtía el efecto deseado; después, los hermosos tacones con los que pensaba lucir la túnica y el vestido lila se habían estropeado porque Crookshanks había decidido que eran ideales para afilar sus uñas, ella los reparó con magia lo mejor que pudo, pero no habían quedado como estaban originalmente; también había tenido contratiempos en el ministerio, donde ahora trabajaba, puesto que a pesar de haber pedido el día con anticipación para asistir al evento, le habían hecho ir a trabajar por un imprevisto y todo esto había la había retrasado de una forma sorprendente y fue por esto que termino en el departamento de Ron, donde se encontraba Harry.

Ella había ido corriendo con sus amigos en busca de ayuda y al principio así fue. Harry se dedicó a acomodar la túnica, quedando casi impecable y Ron los tacones, mismos que tras su arduo trabajo no parecía que hubieran sido atacados por las garras de Crookshanks. Sin embargo, Hermione tenía un nuevo problema: su cabello. Mientras los chicos se dedicaban a reparar su indumentaria de gala, ella se había puesto frente a un espejo en el cuarto de Ron para tratar de acomodar su pelo rebelde, mismo que no se dejaba domar bajo ninguna circunstancia como solía hacerlo.

Hermione llevaba cerca de una hora peleando con todas las cosas se le habían ocurrido para hacer que su cabellera se viera más presentable, pero pese a los artefactos muggles (que iban desde una secadora hasta el spray muy usado por las estilistas… tenía además una plancha de porcelana, un rizador, pasadores, ligas y pinzas, entre otras cosas) y mágicos que tenía, no había logrado más que enredar, chamuscar y maltratar sus bucles. En medio de su desesperación, Ron y Harry entraron a la habitación para ver si podían ayudar en algo y la encontraron con una media sonrisa y un mechón de pelo enredado en su varita, que con ciertos movimientos y palabras iba haciendo que se medio acomodaran las hebras castañas.

Hermione no estaba lo que se dice satisfecha con aquel resultado, pero era mucho más favorable que tener la melena hecha nudos por doquier. Cuando estaba a punto de finalizar con su tarea, uno de sus rizos se mostraba reacio a obedecer sus órdenes.

-Maldito cabello… - murmuró ella por lo bajo - ¡Basta! Así se queda, no me importa ya como se vea – exteriorizó Hermione, enfadada y cansada de pelear con su cabello. Harry y Ron que habían estado sumisos a sus deseos se miraron de reojo y en ese momento se iluminó la cara de Ron, desde ese momento Harry supo que algo fatal iba a suceder por la cara del pelirrojo.

-¡Vamos Herm! No puedes dejarlo así, todo esta hecho churro, menos ese pedazo – dijo y comenzó a acercarse a ella – Permíteme tu varita y verás como en… - Ron seguía acercándose y antes de llegar a ella pisó uno de los zapatos de Hermione que el mismo había arreglado y dejado sin cuidado sobre la alfombra. Antes de que supiera que era lo que estaba pasando, tropezó y calló de rodillas junto a Hermione, pero en su caída se había sujetado de Hermione, sin ser esa su intención y había roto la varita de la chica. Fue en ese instante que Hermione explotó y salió gritando del departamento de Ron.

Tras unos cuantos segundos de la risa silenciosa que se había apoderado de los amigos, Harry se levantó, tomó los zapatos y la túnica y salió del departamento para ir a buscar a Hermione.

-Será mejor que le lleve esto antes de que enloquezca… - le dijo a su pecoso amigo al salir y este asintió, enjugándose las lagrimas que se asomaban por el vértice de sus ojos azul celeste. Cuando Harry cerró la puerta del apartamento, apenas y logró ver el final de los rizos de Hermione en la esquina de un pasillo que daba hacia un elevador y este a la salida del edificio. Como auror encubierto, Ron había tenido que instalarse en un lugar muggle y Harry daba las gracias al ministerio por esto ya que así Hermione tendría que caminar hasta el callejón más próximo que hubiera antes de poder desaparecerse.

Harry apresuró el paso y metió el pie entre las puertas del ascensor que estaban cerrándose, estas se abrieron de nuevo y dieron paso a la chica Granger en una esquina tapándose la cara con sus manos, de las cuales sobresalían los tres pedazos de madera en los que se había convertido su varita. Al instante, Harry entro en el elevador que cerro las puertas tras el. Tomó las manos de Hermione, sintiendo ese temblor peculiar que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, y limpió la solitaria lágrima que se escabullía por las mejillas bronceadas de Hermione.

-No llores, compraras otra varita – le dijo el moreno y se acerco para besar su frente, en señal de apoyo, pero en ese momento ella levantó la cara para mirarlo a los ojos y aunque sus labios debieron haber parado en la nariz de la chica, cuando mucho, Harry uso este momento de pretexto y se acerco a los labios de durazno que hacia tanto tiempo le habían llamado la atención por el sabor que no había probado hasta entonces.

El contacto fue muy ligero, débil y temeroso, pero ambas almas ansiaban aquel roce que lentamente se transformo en un tierno beso, de esos que con verlos te quedas paralizado y suspiras, recordando a la persona amada con toda el alma.

Un gran golpe se sintió en el elevador en ese momento, Harry y Hermione se separaron de golpe y se dieron cuenta de que el artefacto muggle ya no descendía más.

-No – dijo Hermione, palideciendo – otra desgracia más para este día no… por favor – ella empezó a presionar todos los botones del elevador, sin éxito. Harry, por su parte, la observaba andar de un lado hacia otro, murmurando palabras incomprensibles y tratando de salir del lugar - ¡Harry! – dijo ella de pronto, como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez en aquel día - ¡Tu varita! Usa tu varita, la tuya no esta rota…

-No la tengo… - murmuro casi imperceptiblemente el joven de ojos esmeralda – la deje en el cuarto de Ron – finalizo avergonzado, pero no por haber olvidado su varita. Ella lo miro, boquiabierta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo por todos lados y a maldecir una y otra vez su suerte en ese espantoso día.

Harry seguía mirándola caminar por todos lados, sin prestar ya atención a lo que decía porque solo la observaba. ¡Merlín! Casi quiso desmayarse cuando acudió a su llamado en el edificio donde Ron se hospedaba, porque llevaba un vestido morado claro muy delgado, que dejaba adivinar bastantes cosas, cosas que lo hacían sudar… por eso el eligió reparar la túnica, porque no quería que nadie más que el adivinase esas formas tan sublimes en aquella mujer. Y ahora, aun llevaba ese vestido de tela fina que ondeaba a cada paso que daba; por un instante, Harry pensó en darle la túnica para que se cubriera, pero lo pensó dos veces y se dijo a si mismo que prefería seguir viéndola así, solo el en ese elevador varado.

Pues si, era la verdad, ¿Qué más daba auto esconderse esos pensamientos? El sabía más que bien que hacia bastantes años que le rondaban por la mente, esas y otras ideas más descabelladas una que la otra. Todo el mundo había creído por siempre en esa mentira de "solo amigos", pero el sabía que se había mantenido sin cambiar eso solo para estar con ella, cercas de la mujer que lo despertaba en medio de la noche con sueños impropios de una amistad. ¿Qué le importaba si el mundo los quería ver como eternos amigos? El la amaba, la deseaba, la necesitaba para hacer descansar su alma y su virilidad ¿Qué había de malo en eso?

Hermione estaba a punto de decir que se desaparecieran, que nadie los vería porque estaban encerrados, pero una mano atrapo la suya y ella miró a Harry que la acercó hasta el. Harry la abrazo y ella tembló sin poder controlarse. Hermione levantó la mirada y esta vez fue ella la que beso a Harry, pero fue un beso distinto, ella quería demostrarle su amor, pero Harry lo malentendió un poco o quizá fue reacción involuntaria aquella que se desarrollaba entre su entrepierna. Hermione gimió ante el tacto nuevo que estaba sintiendo su vientre y sin darse cuenta, alentó a Harry. El ojiverde empezó a besar con pasión a la castaña al comprender que sus ideas y pensamientos bajos eran compartidos por la mujer de sus sueños, entonces los suspiros de deseo no se hicieron esperar.

Sin preguntar, Harry deslizó el cierre del vestido liso y delgado de Hermione que calló instantáneamente. El cuerpo que ahora se revelaba para el, sin tener que adivinar nada, tembló de nuevo, pero de emoción y de placer. Ella deslizó sus manos por la ropa de Harry que empezó a quitar y se topo con una varita que rodo por el piso. Ella lo miro, mitad sorprendida, mitad molesta y el se limito a sonreír y a besarla.

-Ron, ¿estas seguro de que no vendrán? – preguntó McGonagall al pelirrojo.

-No profesora, Harry debe estar tras de ella en algún bosque tenebroso… se enojó conmigo por una varita rota y ya ve como es ella de orgullosa… - le contestó el chico.

* * *

¡¡Hola!!

Siglos sin pasarme por aqui, lo se... Esta vez he traido un desafio que fue impuesto por Hikari Takaishi Y el 21 de mayo de 2008 en LPDF, como siempre, les tengo textualmente lo que escribio:

"Para este desafío, se me vino a la mente (aunque ni tanto) una idea cuyo derechos pertenece a Clamp: La famosa escena de Syaoran y Sakura encerrados gracias al inteligentísimo de Eriol *-*

Así que esta vez el desafío va por las mismas:

**Harry y Hermione encerrados en un ascensor**

Condiciones:No son pareja (muajajajajajaja)Luego de este _encierro_ si desean pueden casarlos, comprometerlos lo que sea Totalmente Fandom (Voldemort, si quieren, se casó con Nagini =S)Época: indefinida (puede ser antes, durante o después de Hogwarts)Fict Harmony (nada de amiguits que se quieren como hermanits y que quedan como amiguits. De hecho, si evitan mencionar esta.... _«teoría»_ de Rowling de que se quieren como hermans, estaré más que agradecida.Los motivos del encierro y las causas para salir si es que salen son de libre criterio.

El plazo para la entrega del proyecto es de una semana, el mínimo de palabras requeridos es de 600 palabras pero tampoco exageren y presenten proyectos de 601 palabras xDDD. No sé si luego se pueda establecer después un mínimo de 1,500 palabras (para que sea más oneshot que drabble ^^) pero esto quedará a consideración del Staff de Ficts."

Y finalmente, esto es lo que me ha salido, espero que sea de su agrado y que disfruten la lectura tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo estas líneas. Espero hayan pasado felices fiestas navideñas y les deseo también un feliz año nuevo, ojala todo sea prospero en sus vidas en este 2010, en el cual cumpliremos ya 4 años publicando a un paso tortuga, pero firmes en la desición de crear las 100 hisorias para homenajear a Harry y Hermione!!! Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo y dejen review!!! no saben como me animo cuando así pasa =P

**o0osherlino0o**


	32. La fiesta de fin de año

**32**

**Título: **La fiesta de fin de año

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **1912  
**Resumen:** Harry, Hermione y Ron van a la fiesta de fin de año que es además el cierre de los eventos del 5to aniversario de la caída de Voldemort. Para convencer a Hermione de que vaya a la fiesta, Harry le manda cientos de flores…

* * *

Hermione estaba sumamente molesta y desesperada en aquel momento, de verdad – pero de VERDAD – quería irse de aquella fiesta lo antes posible puesto que para ella estaba resultando un fiasco esa reunioncita de fin de año. Aunque generalmente las cosas malas que le pasaban a Hermione eran culpa de Ron, esta vez había sido Harry el causante del embrollo aquel, bueno al menos de que Hermione asistiera a la dichosa fiesta en la que ahora estaban los tres amigos.

Todo comenzó por el quinto aniversario del derroque de lord Voldemort. El ministro de magia había hecho eventos de gran envergadura desde el comienzo del año por este asunto y aunque los días exactos de la celebración fueron en grande, la cerrada de estos eventos mágicos sería a fin de año y sería, además, un cierre de broche de oro, como suele decirse.

Era más que obvio que por estos acontecimientos la presencia de Harry, Ron y Hermione, entre otros ex alumnos de Hogwarts y miembros de la Orden del Fénix, eran solicitadas continuamente por la comunidad mágica. Para Ron, esto había sido magnífico, aunque después de algunos meses, hasta el pelirrojo se había cansado de tantas cenas fuera de casa, tantas fotos, firmas de autógrafos y cortes de lazos conmemorativos en prácticamente todos los lugares que habían sido pisados por Voldemort. Cuando el ministro de magia se dio cuenta de que ya no era tan novedoso tener al "niño que vivió" con sus amigos cada fin de semana del año para la entrega de medallas o placas y que además que a los mismos anfitriones empezaba a cansarles el asunto, empezó a bajar la intensidad y la frecuencia de las ceremonias, y cuando todos pensaron que ya se habría olvidado por completo el cierre del quinto año de conmemoración de la caída del señor tenebroso, el ministro volvió al ataque.

Para ese 31 de diciembre solo se había hecho obligatoria la presencia de Harry, pero este había rogado y suplicado a Ron y a Hermione que le acompañaran porque de antemano sabía que estaría aburridísimo si iba solo, entre otras cosas. Al principio, sólo Ron quiso acompañar de buena gana a Harry, pero Hermione se había negado rotundamente a ir a otra de esas "fiestecitas de sonrisa fingida donde siempre había que ir de tacones aunque te anduvieras matando con ellos". Por este motivo, Harry tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para convencerla… cada día aparecían flores en el escritorio de Hermione, en el comedor de su casa, en su habitación, en el automóvil muggle que había comprado por el placer que le causaba manejar, en fin en todos lados. Y las flores siempre tenían la misma nota: "¿Verdad que me acompañaras al baile de fin de año? Di que si, o te inundaré de flores".

Tras una semana de la marejada de flores, Hermione se vio obligada a decirle que sí a Harry, con todo eso, las flores seguían apareciendo, solo que ahora eran cada fin de semana y con una nota distinta: "Recuerda que irás conmigo al baile de fin de año". Discretamente, un suspiro se le escapaba a la castaña cada vez que leía una nueva nota aunque dijera lo mismo que la anterior, más eso no lo sabría nadie, porque ni siquiera Ron tenía idea de cómo es que Harry la había convencido.

Ya llegado el último día del año, Hermione se levanto un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado porque un día antes había trabajado el triple de lo que solía hacerlo para poder asistir a la fiesta con Harry. Aun no había abierto los ojos cuando se estaba preguntando porque en todas las notas Harry había puesto siempre "Irás conmigo", es decir, ¿Qué no iba Ron también? Pero antes de que pudiera seguir reflexionando el asunto, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un inmenso ramo de rosas con una nota. Una sonrisa se pinto al instante en sus labios y tomó el pergamino pulcramente doblado. "No lo olvides, hoy irás conmigo al baile de fin de año".

_Esa frase puede matarme_, pensó la chica y comenzó su día como si hubiera desayunado un tarro enorme de miel que le endulzó todo la vida. A medio día, un nuevo ramo apareció, diciéndole que Harry pasaría por ella a las 7 en punto. Para ese momento, Hermione comenzaba a preguntarse si Harry habría sido así de lindo con todas las novias que había tenido, más no lo podía saber a ciencia cierta porque jamás le había preguntado a ninguna ni había tenido la dicha de ser llamada "la novia de Harry Potter".

Puntual. Así había llegado Potter y Hermione no se lo esperaba, pero gracias a su propia puntualidad, no había quedado en un aprieto. La recepción del lugar había estado muy bella, y todo estaba de maravilla, para sorpresa de Hermione, hasta que la pista de baile se abrió. En ese momento, por arte de magia – y no de la que se aprende en Hogwarts – Harry y Ron desaparecieron, como tragados por un hoyo negro y fue en ese preciso instante cuando Hermione más los necesito.

Desde algún punto no muy lejano a ella, un hombre alto, fornido y de tez clara se acercó a ella. Al principio, se sintió un tanto alagada que un tipo tan guapo como el se fuera acercando lentamente a ella, con claras intenciones de conquista; pero la cosa cambio cuando ella empezó a ver que el hombre tambaleaba y zigzagueaba sin poder contenerse. Y fue cuando de verdad quiso irse de la estúpida fiesta porque sabía que ese tipo no sería nada agradable con ella.

-Hola… pre… ciosa – murmuro el hombre de aliento alcohólico y arrastrando las palabras como normalmente lo hacen los borrachos. Hermione no contestó. – ¿Bailamos? – le pregunto el tipo y Hermione se negó sin hablar, con la esperanza de que se fuera.

-¡Mira, Harry! – chilló Ron, riendo bastante fuerte – un tipo esta conquistando a Hermione – y rompió en carcajadas, mientras Harry giraba la mirada en busca de su amiga. Lo que vio lo molesto de sobremanera: Hermione se había parado de golpe de la mesa, tratando de deshacerse del tipo, pero este la había tomado de la muñeca fuertemente porque ella no podía zafarse por más que lo intentaba.

-¡Suéltame! – Chillaba Hermione mientras jalaba hacia si misma su mano.

-Suéltala, idiota – dijo la voz de Harry sombríamente y con un timbre tan escalofriante que el mago se quedo de piedra, observándolo pero sin soltar a Hermione.

-¿Y tu quién… hip… quién eres para mandarme? – Soltó el hombre con la valentía típica que se obtiene tras varias copas de whisky de fuego.

-Harry Potter – contesto de inmediato, sin inmutarse por la mirada que Hermione le dirigía al ser esta la primera vez que lo oía ostentar su nombre para conseguir algo – y además – agregó como quien no quiere la cosa – el novio de Hermione, a quien no has soltado – termino fríamente la frase, con un dejo de odio profundo que Hermione le desconocía hasta ese momento.

El hombre borracho soltó a Hermione muy a regañadientes y se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose con sus amigos, quienes ya le estaban haciendo bulla. Harry, por su parte, tomo a Hermione de la cintura y la llevo lo más lejos que pudo. Hermione no podía articular palabra.

-¿Estas bien? – le preguntó Harry con un nuevo tono de voz que denotaba preocupación.

-Si Harry, gracias por… por decir que eras mi novio, no era necesario – murmuró casi inaudiblemente y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Seré tu novio por esta noche y todas las que hagan falta para protegerte – contestó Harry, depositando un beso tibió en la frente de Hermione y quien tembló de una forma particular, de la forma en que se tiembla cuando se esta enamorado.

Esmerándose en el papel de novio de Hermione, Harry había llevado desde ese momento a Hermione a todos lados y no se había separado de ella por nada. La tenía tomada de la mano y eventualmente la abrazaba, pasando su brazo por encima de sus hombros. Hermione no perdía detalle y se esforzaba por guardar en su memoria cada uno de esos detalles. En todos lados los chimes y rumores corren como pólvora y desafortunadamente para Hermione, la comunidad mágica inglesa no era la excepción. Esto lo comprobó cuando necesito ir al baño de mujeres, a donde tenía que ir con mucha urgencia.

-¡Hermione, cariño, pero que escondidito te lo tenías! – le dijo Ginny, casi gritando, al momento en que ella entraba en el baño, no le dio tiempo de hablar cuando ya estaba usando ese tono ponzoñoso típico de un Weasley dolido – ¿y desde cuándo son novios tu y Harry? Porque ni Luna ni yo teníamos idea de que fueran pareja…

Hermione se quedó callada, un tanto sorprendida por el comportamiento cruel de Ginny.

-¡Felicidades! – dijo alegremente Luna, quien acompañaba a Ginny y abrazó a la castaña para después llevarse a la pelirroja a tirones para el gran alivio de Hermione. Esa situación fue más que incomoda, pero la necesidad de Hermione por usar el baño era más importante en ese momento y las palabras de Ginny se borraron de su memoria instantáneamente. Cuando Hermione salió del baño, mucho más tranquila, encontró a Harry hablando con una anciana.

-Si, esto apenas comienza… - dijo la anciana sonriendo al ver a Hermione y se fue de inmediato.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron algo confusos, especialmente Harry, a quien la señora le estuvo hablando de la llegada del amor ante el, como si ella supiera qué era lo que él sentía, aunque a decir verdad, tuvo algunas coincidencias bastante fuertes con el amor que el sentía por Hermione. Vaya que la amaba… ¿sino, porque habría estado mandando tantas flores a esa chica en especial? Harry no era de los tipos que suelen ser "detallistas", pero la verdad es que no había pensado en que el asunto de las flores fuera un detalle, hasta que escuchó a una auror emocionada porque su novio le había enviado una rosa roja. Y Harry le había enviado cientos de ellas a Hermione.

Harry no supo realmente porqué, pero en el momento en que una pieza lenta y suave con luces de baja intensidad comenzó invito a bailar a Hermione. _Fue inercia_, pensó Harry.

-¡Tu no bailas Harry! – le dijo Hermione, asombrada

-Tu me enseñarás – contestó el, con una sonrisa simplemente encantadora. Quizás a Harry se le complicaba eso de bailar porque nunca había encontrado una pareja ideal para ello porque con Hermione se entendía más que bien, incluso logró que pareciera que si sabía bailar, dejando impresionados a todos sus conocidos que sabían de "Harry dos pies izquierdos". Los pensamientos del ahora-hombre-que-vivió giraban entorno a una sola persona: Jane, como a el le gustaba decirle para sus adentros.

¡Ah, que vida tan loca! Harry apenas y recordaba donde estaba porque flotaba con _su_ Jane, era en verdad preciosa y ahora que lo pensaba bien, eso de fingir ser el novio de H. Jane le daba muchos beneficios, realmente le había gustado y ya se había decidido a llevar a la realidad ese plan. Esa noche, al llevarla a casa, se lo pediría, y el estaba seguro – gracias a la seguridad nerviosa que le dio la anciana que el sabia era la mejor adivina de toda Europa – de que ella aceptaría. Esa noche sería novio de Hermione Jane y con algo de suerte, en algunos meses podría ser Hermione Jane Potter.

* * *

¡¡Hola!! ¿Cómo estan? La verdad, trataba de poner este capítulo desde el 31 de diciembre del 2009, pero tuve bastantes inconvenientes que no me lo permitieron, y ahora que he podido, tengo problemas técnicos, he hecho malabares para poder subir esto, espero puedan leerlo sin dificultades y sin molestias, si no es así, les pido disculpas, pero les aseguro que no es mi culpa, he tratado de arreglarlo lo mejor posible....

El reto fue impuesto por inyia en LPDL el 17 de diciembre de 2006, textualmente dice:

"Noche de fin de año Harry, Ron y Hermione van de fiesta y un "baboso" decide que Hermione es el centro de sus atenciones.

Ron, no hace caso de la escena, como mucho le parece graciosa.

Hermione está desesperada pues, el chico no es lo mejor del mundo (además está un poco bebido y tal ...)

Harry toma cartas en el asunto y decide: Hacerse pasar por novio de Hermione.

* Podeis empezar el desafio desde antes de la fiesta.

* Harry acaba cogiendole gusto a eso de ser el novio de Hermione"

En otro post, inyia agregó lo siguiente:

"posibles pautas

* Podeis empezar el desafio desde antes de la fiesta (la pasan a recoger o hacen los preparativos para ese dia)

* Harry acaba cogiendole gusto a eso de ser el novio de Hermione

* En los lavabos Hermione se encuentra con Ginny y/o Luna y estas le comentan que no tenian ni idea que HHr estaban juntos, o que ya era hora o una conversación así, de "amigas".

* En la fiesta puede haber una lectora de cartas o de Manos que le dice algo así "como es el primer dia del resto de su vida" o "o que finalmente le ha dado una oportunidad al amor" ...

* Tiene que haber por lo menos una canción lenta al final

* Hermione puede enseñarle a "bailar"..."

Y pues esto es lo que me ha salido, espero les guste :) le envió un salido a andreapotter96, quien me ha sido fiel lectora desde el principio, y también a todos aquellos que me han agregado a su lista de alertas, ¡¡¡ Mil gracias !!!, si no fuera por ustedes, el proyecto habría muerto, pero por suerte, aun sigue, nos vemos en la proxima entrega.

**o0osherlino0o**


	33. ¿Cómo voy a odiarte?

**33**

**Título: **¿Cómo voy a odiarte?

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **1446  
**Resumen:** Habían ya pasado dos meses desde que ella lo había dejado para irse con su mejor amigo y el aún se pregunta… ¿Cómo voy a odiarte?

* * *

Un rayo de luz fino entro por la ventana, por un espacio tan pequeño que había entre las cortinas azules del departamento de aquel hombre. El cuarto era un desastre hacia cualquier dirección: había periódicos por todo el piso, túnicas regadas, un par de galeones en un rincón, envoltorios de comida mágica, botellas del mejor whisky de fuego de Madame Rosmerta, restos del quisquilloso con rastros de comida y recuerdos de que sus páginas fueron usadas como mantel. Mirando un poco más de cerca, se pueden ver los zapatos regados por todos lados, el escritorio parece un comedor de basura con envases y comida en estado putrefacto, un caldero de peltre volcado e ingredientes para hacer poción para dormir todos desordenados.

Aquel mago despertó sin querer cuando la luz solar hizo su aparición y esta vez no se enfureció como venía haciéndolo desde hacía unas semanas, desde el día en que ella se marchó para no volver jamás. La primer noche que estuvo sin ella, su mundo se desmorono de apoco hasta llegar hasta el estado en que se encontraba. Primero había hecho el berrinche de su vida, aislado, sin más que una lechuza que solo piaba por comida, gracias a Merlín no tenía que trabajar porque la temporada de Quidditch había terminado dos días antes de que ella se fuera… Al día siguiente se descubrió inepto para cocinar, aun con magia y tuvo que recurrir a los guisados de Tom del caldero chorreante y las bebidas de Madame Rosmerta, de esta forma, los envoltorios y envases se habían multiplicado impresionantemente, pero el jamás los veía.

Cada día, despertaba por alguna razón distinta, ya fuera la lechuza del profeta, la comida diaria enviada por Tom, cartas de las admiradoras que ahora sabían estaba libre, nuevos ingredientes para más poción, etc. Cuando despertaba comía desganado, solo porque sabía que no podía ni debía matarse de hambre, ¿qué ganaba?

Después se sentaba a hacer esa estúpida poción que jamás le salía, aunque lo hiciera como ella le había enseñado. Antes de medio día ya estaba de regreso en su cama, llorando por horas o mirando el vacio, imaginando que Hermione aun estaba ahí con el y no con el que había creído que era su mejor amigo. ¡Por los escregutos de cola explosiva de Hagrid! ¡Ellos eran sus amigos! Y ella, era más que eso… ¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¿Cómo odiarlos? ¿Cómo perdonarlos?

o0o Guardas lo que queda lentamente

o0o Nos miramos frente a frente fijamente sin hablar

o0o Hago las preguntas de rutina

o0o Un amor que se avecina y el nuestro por terminar

o0o Pregunto si fui yo si la distancia

o0o Si son los tiempos que cambian y si pude ser mejor

o0o Me dices que no existen los culpables

o0o Y que nunca vaya a odiarte por favor

o0o ¿Cómo voy a odiarte mujer?

Habían discutido una vez más por una cosa más tonta que las anteriores ¿Quién iba a pensar que se marcharía por eso? ¡Por algo que el ya ni recordaba! Ese día, antes de que Hermione se fuera de su vida, ella había recogido sus cosas de la casa que el pensó que habitarían por siempre, donde creyó que envejecerían y verían correr a sus hijos y nietos por el jardín, y por su vida que quiso retenerla, pero no encontró fuerzas para ello, solo pudo mirarla, sin hablar. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Salieron un par de preguntas, esas ya chocantes que siempre se dicen… "¿Ya no me quieres?¿Quién es el?¿Te veré otra vez?¿Qué hice mal?". Pero hasta la rutina del dolor fue en vano porque ella se limito a despedirse, a decir que no era culpa de nadie, que simplemente todo terminaba en ese momento.

Y el, como borracho aun sin beber nada aun, se había quedado mirando su partida, sabiendo porqué y por quién se iba aunque ella no lo quisiera admitir. Pese a todo, él, su ex amigo había resultado más famoso que el jugador numero uno del Quiditch. Él se quedaba con las manos vacías, tal como estaba la vez que lo conoció en el tren de Hogwarts hacia ya tantos años.

Toda una vida de compañerismo y amistad tirada a la basura por una mujer que había creído que estaba con él por amor de verdad, no por lastima ni sentimientos maternos de protección. El podía cuidarse solo, sin necesidad de Hermione, pero ¿vivir sin esos rizos, sin esa sonrisa, sin esos ojos? Eso jamás podría hacerlo y aunque había temido por años que él también estuviera enamorado de Hermione, el jamás hizo nada por acercarse, le dejó siempre el camino abierto, le dio a entender que podía tratar de conquistarla sin miedo de que el trío se rompiera. Y aun cuando el comenzó una vida con ella, su "amigo" no le mostró nada, ni dolor, ni odio o resentimiento.

Entonces una nueva vida comenzó. Tenía un buen trabajo, en el deporte que más le gustaba, tenía a la mujer de sus sueños a su lado, era hermosa e inteligente, su mejor amigo estaba con el y lo apoyaba, el mundo mágico sabía de la felicidad que gozaba. Todos los amigos y conocidos lo felicitaban y la familia Weasley por completo no falto. Estaba tan feliz, tan emocionado que no pudo mirar hacia otro lado y se mantuvo encerrado en su burbuja de felicidad, de paz y armonía.

Ya habían acabado los tiempos oscuros de Voldemort y todo lo demás. Él creyó que ya nada malo pasaría y el dolor lo azoto con todas sus fuerzas cuando la desgracia llego, el día que su castaña dejo de serlo y se marcho con alguien tan cercano a el.

o0o Ni te atrevas a decirlo

o0o Si tú me enseñaste el poder

o0o Un amor en mi destino

o0o Si tú me enseñaste a querer

o0o Como viejo como niño

o0o ¿Cómo voy a odiarte mujer?

o0o Eso no lo puedo hacer

o0o No se que ha pasado exactamente

o0o Solo se que de repente todo comenzó a fallar

o0o No hago mucho más por detenerte

o0o Hace tiempo que se siente que no te puedo parar

-Vas a esta… - "bien", le había tratado de decir ella, pero el la calló con una sola mirada de tristeza. ¿Cómo alguien tan buena, dulce y cariñosa como ella podía creer que el estaría bien tras su partida? ¿Cómo estar bien cuando estarlo significaba estar a su lado, amándola? Además, ella había sido quien le había enseñado a querer de verdad, sin miedo, sin limites ni barreras…

Él sabía que ya no había nada por hacer, que el barco se había hundido, su relación había caído en picada y quizás en algún momento la pudo salvar, pero eso ya había pasado y el ni había visto lo que estaba ocurriendo justo enfrente de su cara. Ya había pasado un mes o quizás dos desde que Hermione se había ido y el no había salido ni al jardín. Esa casa se había convertido en su muralla, había hecho hechizos de todo tipo para ocultar su casa y su presencia, y lo había logrado. Solo había dejado paso para las lechuzas con comida, whisky, el profeta y las cartas de las admiradoras que nunca leía pero que le hacían recordar que había más mujeres aunque por lo pronto no podía mirar hacia ninguna dirección.

Ya había llegado la noche y el no había más que comido la mitad de lo que Tom le había enviado. Esa noche no había tomado la poción para dormir porque había llegado a la conclusión de que todas formas no dormiría, por más que tomara hierbas mágicas. El mago abatido, de apenas veinticinco años parecía de cuarenta con sus marcadas ojeras, su cara demacrada y lo delgado de su cuerpo. A él no le importaba su estado físico, sólo le importaban las últimas palabras antes de que ella le dijera adiós…

-Es el ¿verdad? – Titubeo apenas audiblemente mientras Hermione lo miraba desde la puerta – Es… Es Harry, te vas con Harry

Pero ella no contestó. Se dio media vuelva y se fue. Ron parecía haber permanecido en su cama en la misma posición desde que Hermione se había ido con Harry, por que el lo sabía y la verdad es que no estaba equivocado, pero sabía que Hermione no se lo diría, además, ahora que se había aislado ya no lo podían encontrar. Ron debería odiar a Hermione, odiar a Harry también… pero no podía odiar a su mejor amigo, ¿cómo odiarla a ella?

Ron se levantó y volvió a tomar la poción finalmente, tal vez en sueños podría aprender a olvidarla… o a odiarla, lo que sucediera primero.

* * *

¡¡Hola!! Aqui esta el nuevo reto, también es de LPDF, en el proximo les pongo los datos de quien lo impuso y todo lo que suelo poner porque aun tengo problemas para subir los caps, me aparece todo en codigo html y es algo cansado estar revisando las líneas de código... Espero que les guste y nos leelos en el próximo reto, ¡¡hasta luego!!

**o0osherlino0o**


	34. Mirando al mar

**34**

**Título: **Mirando al mar

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **1519  
**Resumen:** Por primera vez, Hermione se emborracha en un club nocturno… Se pelea con Harry y termina en una playa que no conoce. ¿Irá el por ella?

* * *

o0o Dime corazón  
o0o Dime que es peor  
o0o Ver como te vas  
o0o O quedarme hasta el final

Hermione no era de esas mujeres que solían tomar con frecuencia, el alcohol siempre le había parecido un exceso en el que no se debía caer jamás por las locuras que sus efectos hacían que las personas hicieran. Jamás había comprendido el porqué del éxito de los bares, las tabernas y los clubes nocturnos, todo eso de pasar la noche bailando, bebiendo y quizás hasta teniendo sexo con personas desconocidas no le era precisamente grato. Además, nunca en su vida había probado un licor de buen gusto y eso que había hecho toda una cata de los mejores vinos del mundo, incluidos los de madame Rosmerta.

Así pues, Hermione no le había dado la oportunidad a vaco de presentarse en ella, para hacer locuras y romper la apariencia que se había ganado en Hogwarts de "rata de biblioteca". Y por esto, no tenía idea de cómo es que la obstinada de Ginebra Weasley la había convencido para ir un antro de la ciudad de Londres. Ella nunca había ido a uno y menos a uno mágico, así que nada era lo que esperaba. Ella estaba realmente fastidiada, habían salido Ron, Harry, Ginny y ella. Ron estaba haciendo conquistas con una bruja de Brazil exuberante a morir, bronceada, con ojos verdes y con el ritmo impregnado en el alma. Harry no había querido pararse de su asiento, junto a la barra, hasta unos cuatro o cinco whiskys después, cosa que Ginny había aprovechado para hacerlo bailar. Y Hermione, seguía sentada, pidiendo rusos blancos sin alcohol ni hielo.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahí, tomando leche y viendo como era la única olvidada mientras el hombre de su vida bailaba borracho con la hermana de uno de sus mejores amigos?

o0o Tú sin avisar  
o0o Tú casualidad  
o0o Tú que me ganaste poco a poco sin hablar  
o0o Tú que me entregaste el cielo

Ahora que lo pensaba un poco mejor, había accedido a ir al dichoso club al que los Weasleys frecuentaban solo porque Harry había aceptado ir. Había pensado que tal vez, solo tal vez, todo sería diferente esta vez. Hermione había corrido con Lala, quien se había convertido en su mejor amiga además de su asistente en el ministerio. Lala era una bruja muy calificada, pero sin duda en el ministerio era más reconocida por su belleza innata, era de unas curvas bastante llamativas, esbelta sin parecer anoréxica, de pelo largo negro y lacio, de ojos grandes y negros a juego, su tez destacaba, blanca como la nieve y hacia mucho más atractivo su cuerpo perfecto. Por si esto fuera poco, la mujer sabía arreglarse bastante bien para toda ocasión, jamás erraba en la vestimenta, sabía cuando lucir esos jeans ajustados con botas vaqueras y una blusa entallada y cuando presentarse con un elegante vestido y una gabardina a juego. Ante todo, Hermione creía que ella tenía estilo y buen gusto.

Al principio, Hermione creyó que era un error garrafal de su superior darle a tremenda bruja de asistente, hasta que conoció su intelecto impresionante y su cultura bastante amplia. Antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta, Lala era la persona de más confianza que existía en su vida y por eso le había contado todo lo que sentía por Harry, la forma en que el sin a visarle había ido entrando poco a poco en su vida, ganando su alma y su corazón para entregarlo al cielo mismo, al cielo del amor.

Por eso, cuando Lala se enteró de la idea Weasley y el antro, decidió ponerse manos a la obra. Había vestido a la castaña con uno de sus mejores vestidos, aunque Hermione había renegado que jamás lo llenaría. Lala estaba más que segura que si y así había sido.

-Pero… ¿cómo? ¿lo encantaste? – balbuceo Hermione horas antes de ir al bar.

-No. Hermione, eres de la misma talla…

o0o Tú que eras mi cómplice,  
o0o Mi amigo, mi adicción  
o0o Eras mi luna, mi mañana, mi canción  
o0o Eras la parte negociable de mi amor

"¿Pero cómo? Ella es mucho más voluptuosa que yo" se había dicho Hermione más de mil veces en cuestión de dos horas. Era cierto que Lala tenía un poco más refinado el cuerpo que Hermione, pero solo un poco. La diferencia estaba en que Lala siempre usaba cosas que sabía que resaltarían todos sus atributos, mientras que Hermione era más sencilla y se contentaba con usar lo más cómodo.

Pero… ¿Qué más daba si ella traía un hermoso vestido? ¿Qué importaba si era de Lala y le quedaba bien? Harry, su cómplice de travesuras infantiles, su amigo de toda la vida y su adicción para vivir ni si quiera había notado el cambio que conllevaba el vestido: ni el maquillaje que Lala uso para adornar a Hermione, ni los zapatos o el abrigo, nada. Aquél que era la luna del mes, la mañana del día, la canción del cantautor, no se había dado cuenta de lo guapa que se había puesto, solo para el…

o0o Mirando al mar  
o0o Recuerdo el día que te conocí  
o0o Quería tu sonrisa para mi  
o0o Quedaba todavía tanto por vivir

Y fue entonces cuando Hermione le dio permiso a baco de entrar, necesitaba que alguien se fijara en ella, aunque fuera un Dios griego en el que ya nadie creía. Los rusos empezaron a ser completos, luego pasaron de blancos a negros y después ella a empezó a tomar cada una de las bebidas que había en la carta. Tal vez así lograría olvidar, tal vez así lograría entender porqué el nunca la había visto… Los nombres de las bebidas eran cada vez más extravagantes o la vista de Hermione la engañaba porque estaba segura de había pedido algunos "éxtasis", "besos de ángel", "medias de seda", "orgasmos en la playa" y otras cosas peores.

Así es como se había emborrachado y se había peleado con Harry por que el había tratado de moderar su consumo de alcohol. Eso lo tenía claro, lo que no tenía claro es cómo había llegado a aquella playa en… donde quiera que estuviera.

Ya no era lo que solía ser. ¿Cómo olvidar aquel primer día en el vagón del expreso de Hogwarts donde lo había visto por primera vez? Primero había sido curiosidad lo que la había atraído hacía Harry Potter, pero pronto había descubierto que el era un chico que de verdad valía, uno que no tenía sólo tonterías y estupideces en la cabeza y era además, uno que conocía la vida muggle igual que ella, era alguien que de verdad la comprendía. Los sentimientos fueron cambiando y ella empezó a desear la sonrisa Potter solo para ella, pero era más importante ganar la batalla del siglo contra Voldemort antes de que ella descubriera sus sentimientos. Ya eso había pasado y ella no había sido importante para el, las cosas que ella había imaginado que les quedaban por vivir se habían esfumado y sus sueños también porque ella había creído que el no había estado junto a ella porque el temía que Voldemort lo supiera y se había aferrado a esa ilusión como a su vida.

o0o Sola soledad  
o0o Quieta la mitad  
o0o De esta inmensa playa  
o0o Donde rompo a llorar  
o0o A solas me preguntan dónde…

Una. Dos. Tres.

Ya eran cuatro lágrimas y después de la quinta, la borrachera no le permitió seguir contando, Hermione cayó de lado, llenándose de arena por todos lados. Ella sólo veía las olas inmensas y altas rompiendo en unas rocas y provocando un ruido estrepitoso. Ella era las olas. Y Harry las rocas. El agua salada por el dolor solo quería abrazar a la piedra indiferente, pero esta era dura, cortante y rechazaba los continuos intentos de abrazo del mar. Por eso había ruido. Por eso Hermione se sentía morir.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Alguien la incorporo y le hizo preguntas que no entendió. Ni siquiera sabía quien era la mujer que la ayudaba a limpiarse, parecía que había vomitado. Lo único que de verdad oyó fue que le pregunto por Harry y ella no pudo más que romper a llorar más enérgicamente que el continuo choque del mar con los peñascos rocosos.

o0o Mírame a los ojos  
o0o Y dime que todo volverá  
o0o A ser como antes

o0o Acércate otra vez  
o0o Abrázame esta vez  
o0o No quiero que me dejes sola  
o0o Sin ti no quiero ser

-Déjala Lala, yo me encargo – dijo una voz cansada que obligo a Lala a ver el lugar de la procedencia.

Mitad extrañada, mitad aliviada, Lala dejo a la pobre de Hermione en manos de Harry Potter, y se marchó del lugar con la esperanza de que Hermione por fin encontrara lo que tanto había estado buscando en Potter.

Harry abrazo a Hermione y ella se aferro a él con todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo que pronto tendría que hablar de verdad y en serio con él, pero en ese momento lo mareada que estaba no le permitía pensar cabalmente en eso, su único pensamiento era estar con él, no quedarse sola en ese lugar tan abandonado porque sin él, ya no quería ser nada. Absolutamente nada.

* * *

¡Hola! aunque sigo teníendo problemas con esto y he estado codificando en html... les traígo lo que prometí. El desafio anterior fue propuesto por Phoenix_13 el 12 de junio de 2009 y decía así:

¿Cómo voy a odiarte?

Pues si, ese es el tema. Puede ser de lo que quieran. Que Ginny termine con Harry y se vaya con Draco, que Hermione termine con Ron y se vaya con Harry, que Luna termine con (inserte aqui un nombre) y se vaya con Ron, que Hermione termine con Harry y se vaya con Ron, que Lily termine con Snape y se vaya con James... No importa el shipper, lo que me interesa es la emoción que pueda causar ese rompimiento.

Condiciones&Observaciones:

-Como mínimo, 600 palabras, no menos.

-Concretamente, la escena que pido es la del final de todo y el comienzo de algo nuevo. No es por limitar el escrito, simplemente es para que esté en el desafío.

-No es obligatorio, pero pueden inspirarse en esta canción.

Este desafio/songfic lo pidió andreapotter96, a quien me alegra saludar de nuevo por su fidelidad como lectora y su gran aporte al H/H 100 temas, ¡¡gracias!! espero que te guste. La canción es de Amaya Montero, "Mirando al mar".

Melrose Cullen, gracias por tus palabras y por el reto, ya me encuentro trabajando en el, espero subirlo pronto; Me alegra que te gusten estos intentos de historias.

Gracias también a los lectores de todas las nacionalidades que me leen y que por alguna razón no tienen tiempo de dejar review. Me he soprendido al ver en las estadísticas que personas de más de 20 países me han leído. ¡¡MIL GRACIAS!!

Los veo/leo en el próximo reto y este desafío es por ustedes lectores, porque sin ustedes, yo no estaría escribiendo aquí, ¡Hasta la próxima!

**o0osherlino0o**


	35. La confederación rusa

**35**

**Título: **La confederación rusa

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **1810  
**Resumen:** Hermione y Harry están envueltos en un coqueteo fuerte que quizás deba terminar por la propuesta que la confederación rusa le hace a Hermione…

* * *

La puerta del departamento de Hermione fue cerrada lenta pero firmemente por la castaña, quien inmediatamente después recargo la espalda sobre la puerta y soltó un gran suspiro. Aquel día había sido muy duro, tenía demasiado trabajo en el ministerio y todo por algo que le parecía absurdo. ¿Cómo algo tan políticamente manejado, hecho al gusto del gobierno mágico y no del pueblo mágico podía armar tal caos en el ministerio? El cambio de ministro había vuelto prácticamente locos a todos los magos, como si no supieran de antemano que candidato fuera a ganar, pues en opinión de Hermione este proceso era mucho más manipulable que las elecciones presidenciales muggles. Y eso si que era ya decir demasiado para alguien como ella.

Pero el problema no había sido el ministerio, hasta cierto punto ya se había acostumbrado al revuelo que se armaba en el lugar, pero había una persona a la que conocía desde los once años a la cual jamás se había acostumbrado y menos con las actitudes que había adoptado con ella de unos meses a la fecha. Y ese mago era el tan aclamado Harry James Potter.

Al principio, Hermione había creído que todo era su imaginación – su perturbada imaginación – pero tras algunas semanas con Harry de cacería empezó a darse cuenta que eso estaba yendo bastante lejos, los roces, las caricias, las miradas profundas, las invitaciones a salir y todo lo que acompañaba a Harry desde que se trataba de Hermione la estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa y emocionada. Ella había guardado en un baúl bajo siete llaves sus sentimientos hacia Harry y creyó que se quedarían ahí hasta su muerte, que solo eventualmente cuando mirara al pasado recordaría aquello, pero se equivoco… Harry ya estaba desarmándola y ya solo quedaban tres de las siete llaves, es decir, que ya iba ganando por un poco más de la mitad.

Hermione moría por que Harry terminara con todo aquello y ya se hicieran pareja, porque ese el plan… ¿no? Es decir, llevaba meses tratando de conquistarla, llevándola a restaurantes muggles caros y muy finos y regalándole comentarios y miradas muy sugestivas, ¿qué más podría querer? No podía simplemente estar jugando con ella, no. Hermione se negaba a creer eso, más que nada porque como auror calificada que era había usado sus conocimientos en Harry y se había dado cuenta de que el no estaba cortejando a nadie más, que después de que la llevaba a casa el siempre iba directo a la suya, no miraba a nadie más como a ella, no actuaba con nadie como con ella… o eso quería pensar ella.

En esto se constituía toda su controversia diaria, primero el pensamiento intenso de"Si, Harry por fin se fija en mi" y luego el fatal y doloroso "¿estará jugando conmigo?". Hermione se quitó los tacones que debía llevar por ser parte del uniforme formal del ministerio y se derrumbó en su cama, obligándose a no pensar en nada. En absolutamente nada más que Harry, quien era quien ganaba siempre en su mente y en su comportamiento.

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando una lechuza picoteo la ventana de su cuarto de una manera muy insistente. Hermione por un momento odio al que había escrito esa carta y se levanto para tomar la carta, aun estaba medio dormida pero apenas ella soltó la carta de la pata de la lechuza esta voló de una manera sorprendentemente rápida, de tal forma que Hermione se quedó impactada. Pero fue poco después de ver el sello de la carta y comprendió por que la lechuza se había esfumado.

-¿Hola? ¿Hermione? ¡¿HERMIONE?! – gritó desesperadamente un chico del ministerio al ver que la auror no le prestaba la más mínima atención.

-Disculpa Josh yo… estaba distraída – le dijo Hermione al chico.

-Ya lo note… - agregó el, medio molesto – como sea, tu jefe te manda esto.

Ante la sola mención del jefe de Hermione, que era Harry, esta se sonrojó sin poderse controlar y Josh sonrió entregándole una pequeña nota doblada mágicamente. Hermione la abrió y su emoción disminuyó. La nota decía: "Quiero tu informe para este viernes, hay misión el fin de semana. Harry." ¿Quién se creía que era? ¡Ella siempre enviaba sus informes a tiempo! De hecho, justo antes de salir había enviado el suyo vía lechuza, no quería que tardara en llegar, especialmente si se tomaban en cuenta los acontecimientos de esta mañana con la lechuza y la misteriosa carta.

Hermione arrugó la nota de Harry y se dirigió a su oficina, pisando fuerte a cada paso que daba. En cuanto viera a ese tal James Potter, lo pondría en su lugar, no porque ahora fuera su "jefe" tenía derecho a comportarse de esa manera con ella y por supuesto que ella no se lo permitiría, porque… porque… ¿Qué era todo eso? Tras girar el picaporte de la puerta de su oficina encontró ramos de rosas en su escritorio y una gran lechuza, que levanto la pata apenas vio a Hermione.

"Era mentira preciosa, ya llegó tu informe. Espero te gusten las rosas, te veo en "Las rosas" a las dos para comer. No faltes, es importe. Harry." Y una llave más se rompió. Ella adoraba ese restaurante, pero solo había ido con Harry y con Ron una vez por que a Ron le había parecido "muy cursi, meloso, caro y para enamorados de dinero". Las rosas que acompañaban a la nota eran simplemente preciosas, no eran del típico rojo, sino de un todo naranja, justo el color favorito de Hermione.

La impaciencia comenzó por parte de ella de una forma escandalosa. Si antes no había notado a Josh, ahora no notaba a nadie, ella iba y venía por todo el ministerio sin saber bien que era lo que estaba haciendo, a lo único que le prestaba atención y en exceso era a las manecillas de cualquier reloj, pero estas tardaban tanto en moverse que a ratos pensaba seriamente en ir a buscar su viejo giratiempo y adelantar la cita con Harry… Más no pudo por que estaba atada a estar en el ministerio hasta la una en punto, hora a la que desapareció del lugar y fue a casa para hacer algo que ella hacia muy pocas veces: arreglarse para salir.

A las dos exactas había aparecido en "Las rosas" con un traje ceñido al cuerpo, elegante y discreto gracias a su color negro. Ese era su traje preferido por que la hacía ver más delgada y de un cuerpo más estilizado. Un par de pendientes de cristal cortado hacían juego con un broche que tenía acabados de cristal. Entró muy nerviosa y distinguió de inmediato a Harry, y podía saber que llevaba un traje muggle negro, quizás era el de las rayas verde oliva que tanto le gustaba a Hermione.

-Por aquí, madame – le indicó el recepcionista cuando ella le indicó con quién comería y la castaña lo siguió aunque sabía perfectamente a donde iba. Al llegar, se sentó frente al chico y todo se puso tenso, hasta que llego el camarero para tomar la orden.

-Te vestiste muy elegante – le comento Harry

-No pensaba venir aquí con la túnica de auror – le contestó ella y las risas y la charla comenzó a fluir, aliviando el corazón de ambos. A partir de ahí todo estuvo magnífico, pues el lugar era encantador, tenía al fondo unos músicos de música clásica y ambiental que el daba al lugar un toque de lujo exquisito, a esto se acompañaban unos candelabros parecidos a los de Hogwarts, pero mucho más grandes y finos, había cortinas de terciopelo, manteles de seda, cubiertos de plata y vajillas de porcelana. Además, la abundancia de las rosas era notable en el lugar y hacia tonta la pregunta referida hacia el porqué del nombre de aquel restaurante tan selecto. Hermione no había sido de una familia exageradamente acaudalada, pero ella conocía ese restaurante por las convenciones anuales de los dentistas de Londres, a donde sus papás la llevaban con ellos cada año y de esta forma, se convirtió en su lugar favorito para comer, aunque el bolsillo no se lo permitiera siempre.

Al terminar la comida, Harry invitó a bailar a Hermione una pieza lenta, alegando que sería lo único que podría intentar bailar. En realidad, Harry ahora lo hacía bastante bien, pero el problema era que le cohibía el asunto de baile, especialmente si sabía que lo estaban mirando y eso generalmente sucedía en el mundo mágico, pero en ese lugar, el y Hermione no eran más que dos clientes más del mundo londinense, a quienes sólo se conocía por la referencia de los padres de Hermione y no más. Las manos de pianista danzaban calmadamente, incitando al saxofón y al bajo. Una flauta solitaria hacia su solo cuando Harry, sin aviso previo beso cálidamente Hermione, rompiendo otra llave y dejándola casi desarmada con un solo candado.

Ambos se quedaron sin palabras, sintiendo la desesperación y la angustia por saber si al otro le agradaría ese beso, su primer beso. Al finalizar, separaron sus labios sin ganas, con necesidad de permanecer besándose por siempre, pero desafortunadamente su beso había comenzado al final de la pieza y habían sido observados por medio restaurante. Regresaron azorados a su mesa y nuevamente sin saber que decir.

-¿Supiste lo de la confederación rusa? – comenzó Harry, como para olvidar lo que había pasado en la pista de baile – Quieren contratar a personal de nuestro ministerio…

El corazón de Hermione se contrajo convulsivamente y titubeo sin saber que decir.

-Me parece de muy buen nivel la academia rusa como para que estén buscando personal extranjero – prosiguió Harry – además, ¿quién querría irse a vivir a Rusia por un trabajo como ese?

-Yo – contestó Hermione, tajantemente, mucho más de lo que hubiera querido. – Yo Harry, a mi me ofrecieron uno de esos puestos y me gustaría ir, me ofrecen ampliar mis conocimientos y mi rendimiento laboral…

-¿Cuánto te lo propusieron? – pregunto Harry, muy herido y triste.

-Hoy por la mañana, me llego una lechuza y yo… yo no se que hacer.

-Cásate conmigo – fue la respuesta de Harry. Hermione miro a Harry sin comprender. Harry sacó de su traje negro con rayas verde oliva una pequeña caja que hizo al corazón de Hermione palpitar a rudamente – Cásate conmigo Hermione, te amo… y me iré Rusia contigo si así lo quieres – completo Harry abriendo la pequeña caja y mostrando un anillo con diamante que combinaba con los pendientes y el broche de cristal.

**Tres meses después…**

-¡Aquí hace un frío del demonio! – Gritó Harry congelado en un prado que no tenía nada de prado por estar cubierto de hielo – Recuérdame… ¿Porqué diablos estoy aquí?

-Porque me amas – contestó Hermione metida en su enorme abrigo, con una sonrisa y dándole un pequeño beso a Harry para seguir buscando la planta mágica que buscaban.

* * *

¡¡Hola!!

Se que he tardado milenios en poner este reto, pero he tenido muy poco tiempo y se me ha dificultado actualizar... aun así, aquí esta el reto que fue impuesto por **Melrose Cullen**, el asunto era que Harry y Hermione estuvieran coqueteando cuando la oferta de trabajo en el extranjero llegará (Rusia) y como punto obligatorio, Harry tenía que proponerle matrimonio a Hermione. Pues bien, aquí esta el reto, espero les guste.

**aNdie**, ya estoy trabajando en tu reto, proximamente lo subiré.

Nos leemos en el próximo reto, ¡dejen review!

**o0osherlino0o**


	36. Recuerdos

**36**

**Título: **Recuerdos

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **1346  
**Resumen:** Hoy, eso parece un pasado remoto y es increíble como puedes recordar tantas cosas con tantos detalles en tan solo unos segundos…

* * *

Eran como las once de la noche cuando… no, eran las nueve. ¿O ya pasaba de media noche? La verdad es que no lo recuerdo, pero si me acuerdo que era ya tarde, el sol se había ocultado hacia horas y yo estaba totalmente fatigado y molesto, había tenido bastante trabajo en el ministerio y había despedido a una asistente por su incompetencia laboral, misma que estuvo mandándome vociferadores toda la tarde… Además, el ministerio estaba hecho un caos por unas revelaciones dramáticas que Rita Skeeter había logrado publicar, implicando a varios funcionarios respetables del ministerio de magia.

Me traslade muy agobiado a casa y triste la verdad, porque sabía que mi amada y linda esposa estaría en casa, dormida, después de haberme esperado por horas. A veces este trabajo me cansaba y ese día estaba harto, deseaba no volver nunca más al ministerio, llegar a casa temprano para abrazar y besar a mi Hermione y disfrutarla, sentirla cerca, saber con cada roce y mirada que ella estaba ahí, solo para mí; y lo único que había estado obteniendo desde la publicación de Skeeter habían sido unas cuantas miradas de dolor de parte de ella, otras de preocupación y algunas más de coraje, aunque jamás me decía nada se notaba en su mirada todas estas expresiones y más que aprendí a leer con el tiempo.

Esa noche entré a casa con la cabeza baja y los ánimos por los suelos; iba caminando despacio y pise algo que hizo un sonido como de pato, o un chillido extraño, de esos sonidos comunes que tienen los juguetes para niños. Me sorprendió, use mi varita para invocar a la luz con rápido y enérgico "lumus" y encontré un pato de goma amarillo, cómo los que usan las mamás para entretener a sus hijos mientras los bañan. Por un momento lo mire, sin saber exactamente que hacer, pero al levantar la mirada encontré otros diez juguetes para bebé, había una sonaja, una especie de piano y más cosas que no tengo idea de cómo se llaman.

Sin comprender, subí las escaleras de mi casa y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, donde encontré a Hermione en la cama, despierta, con su linda bata blanca de satén que uso en nuestra noche de bodas. Estaba sentada en la cama, mirando por la ventana que estaba abierta y mostraba el firmamento iluminado por las estrellas. Al momento que yo entré, ella me miró y yo le devolví la mirada significativa, preguntando sólo con mis ojos y mi alma porqué estaba despierta aún.

-No podía dormir, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte – fue su respuesta y sonrió de una manera extraña, jamás la había visto hacer esa cara que tenía "algo" raro, pero bonito.

-Escucho, pero antes, ¿Qué hacen todos los juguetes tirados en la sala? – Le pregunte confundido - ¿vino Luna con su ejercito? – bromeé e hice alusión a la rubia que estaba casada con mi mejor amigo y quienes ya tenían varios hijos, siguiendo el ejemplo de sus padres. Pero mi confusión creció porque ella volvió a sonreír de "esa" forma rara, como si me estuviera ocultando algo.

-De eso es justo lo que te quiero decir. Ven, siéntate conmigo… - y palmeó la cama suavemente a su lado, yo obedecí inmediatamente – Esos juguetes van a estar de ahora en adelante en esta casa, porque se van a necesitar – quise hablar, pero ella no me dejo… - no, no hables Harry, espera a que termine, no son para los hijos de Luna y Ron, son para nuestra descendencia, estoy embarazada, amor…

En ese instante, no supe que hacer o que decir, que quedé completamente mudo, en shock, y recuerdo que ella sonrió más ampliamente aun, pero cuando procese la información me puse como loco de emoción, ¡iba a ser papá! ¡¡Yo!! No podía ser más feliz… a veces, especialmente al principio, no creía que fuera verdad que Hermione y yo fuéramos a tener un bebé, pero cuando el cuerpo de mi princesa de risos de oro empezó a cambiar fue cuando empecé a darme cuenta de que tenía que comprar cosas para adaptar nuestro hogar ante la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia.

Cada fin de semana ambos nos poníamos manos a la obra en el cuarto del bebé, que estaba junto a nuestra habitación. Tomábamos las brochas, el papel tapiz, los muebles y a decorar, aunque constantemente teníamos riñas porque Hermione quería hacerlo todo por si misma y obviamente en su estado yo no la iba a dejar que se esforzara de más, tenía que cuidarse para que nuestro bebé creciera sano y sin complicaciones, ella lo sabía, pero a veces le costaba trabajo asumir que no podía cargar botes de pintura, por pequeños que fueran.

A diferencia de todos los magos, que hacían sus casas y las remodelaciones con magia, nosotros arreglamos la habitación a mano, de la manera muggle porque así era más tardado y por lo tanto pasábamos más tiempo juntos, además, era mucho más divertido y natural. En uno de esos momentos, vi que Hermione se tocó su vientre algo espantada y yo corrí hacia ella, muerto de miedo. Dije muchas cosas incompresibles que ya no recuerdo (francamente, no quiero recordarlas), pero me tranquilicé cuando la vi sonreír, aunque aun estaba inquieto por no obtener respuesta de ella. La calma llegó a mi cuerpo para transformarse en alegría inmensa cuando mi castaña tomó mi mano y la puso sobre su estómago hinchado. Sentí una especie de vibración extraña, como un golpe, algo parecido a un puñetazo desde dentro… ¡Merlín, que maravilla! ¡Mi pequeño hijo estaba dando muestras de vida!

Parecerá cursi que alguien como yo – sin afán de presunción – sea tan cursi, o como quieran llamarlo, pero, juro por todos los magos y brujas del mundo entero que ese día llore de emoción, al sentir las pataditas de mi bebé, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Ni siquiera los magos prevenimos las reacciones que vamos a tener ante situaciones nunca antes imaginadas y yo la verdad es que no creí que fuera a llegar a tener una familia de verdad, mucho menos hijos. Pero todo eso ha cambiado ahora, especialmente desde que llego el nuevo Potter…

El día de su nacimiento conocí la verdadera magia.

Como todo lo anterior, Hermione no quiso ir con medimagos, si no con doctores muggles y a mi no me molesto, aunque si hice que tuviera un par de chequeos en San Mungo, para evitar cualquier riesgo, pero como todo estaba bien, no hubo ningún problema, bueno, hasta el parto mismo… No es que el nacimiento de nuestro hijo se haya complicado, si no que yo me puse un poco… bueno, demasiado nervioso, ese era un evento que jamás había presenciado y ver sufrir a Hermione siendo ella una mujer tan fuerte me espanto… Todo lo que paso en ese momento fue raro, confuso, borroso, recuerdo partes que no logro acomodar en el orden correcto, pero se que tengo todas las piezas del rompecabezas porque no me moví de ahí para nada.

Tras algunas horas de dolor intenso para Hermione, dio a luz a un varón, que se llamaría Henry Joseph Potter Granger. Apenas y lo tuve en mis brazos unos instantes cuando la enfermera me lo quito y se lo llevo para bañarlo, creí que podría entonces estar con Hermione, pero cuando vi ella ya estaba dormida por el tranquilizante extra que le habían puesto para el dolor, pese a eso, no me moví de ahí, esperé a que despertara.

Hoy, eso parece un pasado remoto y es increíble como puedes recordar tantas cosas con tantos detalles en tan solo unos segundos, hoy es el cumpleaños número once de Henry, y además hoy parte para Hogwarts y en este preciso instante, el tren esta empezando a marchar, mientras veo a Henry por la ventanilla, emocionado y temeroso del nuevo mundo al que esta entrando, igual que lo estuve yo…

-Cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿verdad Harry? – dijo Hermione, tratando de contener sin éxito una pequeña lagrima

-Si… pasa muy rápido.

* * *

¡¡Hola!! Me he tardado en este reto porque... la verdad me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo, buscaba hacer algo tierno y bonito, pero la verdad es que no se si lo he conseguido, ya leere sus opiniones... bueno, el reto fue impuesto por **aNdie' rOsas'**, textualmente dice: " una pequeña historia de como hermione le dice a harry qe está embarazada y qe se vea parte del desarrollo de su embarazo..". Espero les guste lo que he escrito.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me leen, especialmente a aquellas que me dejan review y andie', no creas que no te quise agregar en el msn, si no que por razones de seguridad fanfiction oculta todas las direcciones de correo, identificandolas cuando el usuario pone el simbolo "arroba" y es por eso que no se cual es tu correo... Envialo mejor por mensaje privado... aunque no recuerdo si aqui hay MP's.... investigaré :P

Nos vemos en el proximo reto, no olviden dejar sus propios retos para que este largo camino sea más fácil de recorrer.

**o0osherlino0o**


	37. Volverá

**37**

**Título: **Volverá

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **1556  
**Resumen:** Volverá, te juro que volverá. Ese amor verdadero de cuando era pequeño seguro que volverá. Volverá.

* * *

_**o0o Me acuerdo,  
o0o Y pienso en el tiempo que llevábamos sin vernos  
o0o Dos niños pequeños  
o0o Que lo sentían todo  
o0o Y lo sigo sintiendo hoy por ti. **_

Hace bastante tiempo que no me había dado cuenta cuan grandes son los pasillos que hay en el ministerio, no he estado prestando atención últimamente a este mundo ni a ninguno desde que aquella noche en que todo cambio para siempre. Algunas caras me saludan, otras me sonríen, yo solo contesto por cortesía, aunque no tenga ganas de ser amable con nadie, se que debo serlo porque a ella le habría gustado verme hacerlo por más dolido que estuviera.

Ella… cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que la vi en un bar muggle en Oxford, hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía y se veía tan diferente de cómo la recordaba después de Hogwarts, cuando éramos un par de chiquillos con gana de travesuras que se enamoraron sin quererlo y sin saberlo; Hoy, a más de diez años que la conozco, la sigo queriendo igual que la vez que nos abrazamos por primera vez. No, miento, la amo mucho más que en esos viejos momentos cuando empezaba a descubrir mi escoba, cuando ella tenía los rizos hechos nudo por todos lados, cuando ambos sólo discutíamos por los deberes y esas cosas de niños.

_**  
o0o Recuerdos que tengo y no entiendo  
o0o Que dejáramos de vernos.  
o0o Buscando mil besos  
o0o Que no son nuestros besos.  
o0o Deseo estar contigo hasta morir. **_

¿Cómo olvidar las mil aventuras que tuvimos juntos? Hubo tantos bellos momentos, algunos los compartimos con Ron, pero no todos… Aun recuerdo a Norberto, el giratiempo, el vuelo en Buckbeak, el cuarto año cuando Ron se enojo conmigo por lo del cáliz y solo ella permaneció a mi lado, su continua ayuda para derrotar a Voldemort, los días de biblioteca, el ed, ¡Ah, cuantos recuerdos! Y aun así, ella no esta aquí… Se ha ido, no solo de Londres, no solo de Inglaterra, si no de continente. Ahora vive en Canada, lejos, muy lejos de mi y buscando a personas que se que no la llenan, no la hacen reír, no la hacen feliz, como yo podría hacerlo.

Yo quiero estar con ella hasta la muerte, pero no está en mí hacerla volver, no después de tantos intentos, de tantos ruegos y tantos fallos. Se que es mi culpa que no regrese y que se haya ido, pero hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden cambiar, es decir, yo no podía hacer que Voldemort quitara su obsesión por mi bajo ningún concepto y es eso lo que la alejo, el resultado de la batalla, con tantas muertes, incluida la de su padre.

_**o0o Desesperándome te he buscado en mis sueños.  
o0o Y ahogándome, volverá.  
o0o Seguro que volverá.  
o0o Lo sigo sintiendo y te echo de menos,  
o0o Que acabe mi soledad.**_

A veces, siento que ya no puedo más con este desasosiego, me dan ganas de arrancarme el pelo y la piel misma en medio de la desesperación, pero mi búsqueda solo es efectiva mientras duermo, en cama, a miles de kilómetros de distancia y a la vez tan cerca, porque la siento aquí, junto a mi, tal vez estoy loco, pero hay ratos en que siento un movimiento fuerte y precipitado en mi pecho, justo donde se ubica el corazón y es entonces que se que ella esta pensando en mi, que quiere regresar…

Se que volverá, aun que sea en el ultimo momento, cuando yo este a punto de morir, pero estoy completamente seguro que volverá una última vez antes de que yo me vaya de aquí, por que ella sabe cuanto la hecho de menos, cuanto sufro sin su compañía y cuan solo estoy desde que se fue, porque ya no me queda nadie… nadie como ella.

_**o0o Volverá, te juro que volverá.  
o0o Ese amor verdadero  
o0o De cuando era pequeño seguro que volverá. Volverá. **_

Entro en mi oficina para otro día más de papeleo en el que no hago nada y mi secretaria se sobresatura de trabajo gracias a mi ineptitud ante el escritorio y los recuerdos de oro y plata. Esta vez, ni siquiera se molesta en decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer y se limita a entregarme los informes que tengo que firmar. Han pasado quince minutos y mis labores han terminado con esas cincuenta o sesenta hojas que firme, mágicamente.

Sobre mi escritorio hay un par de cuadros, uno donde estoy con Ron y otro con Hermione. Tengo fotos de los tres juntos, pero la verdad es que para mi nunca fue un trío de amistad, para mi siempre fue estar con mi mejor amigo y con la que soñaba sería mi esposa. Si lo se, es cursi y tonto especialmente si aun me afano a ese recuerdo y a ese sentimiento de un chico de doce años, pero ¿Qué hacer? Es justo lo que siento, porque con el tiempo he descubierto que eso es amor verdadero, eso es justo lo que me salvo la vida en más de una ocasión contra Voldemort, ¿Cómo negarlo entonces? No lo podría hacer ni de broma, aunque ella no este, porque se que volverá…

_**  
o0o Te miro en el tiempo  
o0o Y siento que tú eres lo que quiero,  
o0o Mi niña, mi sueño,  
o0o Todo eso que no tengo  
o0o Y que sigo sintiendo hoy por ti. **_

Esa foto… La tomó Colin Creevey – quien más… - el día de nuestra graduación, misma que hicimos un año tarde por el año que nos volamos de Hogwarts gracias a Voldemort. Odio que mi vida este marcada por ese sujeto. En fin, esa noche, ella lucía Hermosa, como siempre. Por primera vez baile con ella y comprendí que yo no era el que no sabía bailar, sino que simplemente no había encontrado la persona perfecta para bailar, porque con ella fue tan distinto, tan bello, tan… perfecto. Y así es como Colin nos capturo, bailando… Su vestido azul cielo rozando el piso, ligeramente más alta por el pequeño tacón de sus zapatillas, el pelo semirecogido con algunos mechones sueltos, un poco de maquillaje natural y yo, mirándola como idiota y aun así, con ternura en los ojos.

Se que ella, mi Hermione, es justo lo que quiero, pero no tengo más que una fotografía de la primera y ultima vez que bailamos juntos. Y estoy aquí, sin ti… mudo en el silencio, deseando que regreses por todo lo que estoy sintiendo aquí, dentro de mi y al levantar la mirada, solo entra mi secretaria con más papeles para firmar.

_**o0o Incluso en mis sueños,  
o0o Me invento y me creo que te tengo.  
o0o Que toco tu cuerpo  
o0o Y sé que eso no es cierto.  
o0o Y que estoy acojonándome sin ti.  
**_

He salido del ministerio, hace rato que le envié una nota a McGonagall y ya estoy en camino para Hogwarts, volando en mi escoba. Se que pude usar la red flu o aparecerme en Hogsmeade y caminar desde ahí, pero la verdad es que solo así me siento más libre, solo así me siento más yo. Además, así me da más tiempo de aclarar la mente.

-¡Harry! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! – Aclama McGonagall alegremente al verme - ¿Cómo has estado?

Y la charla comienza a fluir con un poco de vino tinto del que adora Minerva y que esta resguardado en su despacho. Es raro, pero ella es una de las pocas personas que me quedan con las que puedo hablar, Ron esta cada vez más sepultado entre trabajo y su numerosa familia, Hagrid decidió irse a las montañas a vivir en libertad con Grawp, y Hermione en Canada. Además, el tiempo y las cosas vividas me he dado cuenta de que ella siempre me cuido y me ayudo en lo que pudo, siendo mi mamá a larga distancia… Recuerdo mi primer escoba y mi primer partido de Quidditch, gracias a ella.

-¿Y que te trae por aquí Harry? – Me dice, tras media hora de copas y platica

-La verdad… quiero recorrer el castillo, ya que no hay estudiantes por las vacaciones… quiero recordar viejos tiempos.

Su mirada penetrante me confirma que se ha preocupado ante mi respuesta, sabe que estoy triste, pero aun así me confía el castillo. Todo Hogwarts queda para mí durante las vacaciones y me he dedicado a visitar cada rincón en busca de recuerdos y anhelos. Filch ya no está, el nuevo velador vive en la cabaña que le partencia a Hagrid y ocasionalmente voy a tomar el te con el, es un viejito rechoncho y amable que me recuerda a "Papá Noel", pero en general, estoy metido en entre las piedras del castillo.

Caminar por estos lugares me pone nostálgico y hace que mi mente vuele, imaginando que ella esta aquí, conmigo, que formamos una linda pareja y que este castillo es nuestro hogar de ensueño, que tenemos todo, que hay paz, tranquilidad y armonía en nuestras vidas. Sueño que es mía, que puedo tocarla, que estamos ante la esperanza de un nuevo integrante de la familia Potter…

La noche cae mientras entró por enésima vez a la sala común de Gryffindor y me siento en la butaca que ella solía ocupar y entonces me doy cuenta de que todo lo que imagino no es cierto y que estoy aquí, en un castillo abandonado, solo, recordándola y con el deseo de que vuelva a mi vida.

* * *

¡¡Hola, hola!! Aquí esta el nuevo reto que fue impuesto por **andreapotter96**, el requisito es que fuera hecho en base a la canción "Volverá" de "El canto del loco", espero te guste. La verdad, se me hizo algo triste ese reto he incluso se me escaparon un par de lagrimas mientras lo escribia, pero aun así se me hizo un reto muy bonito por el sentimiento que desprende...

**Melrose Cullen**, pronto estará arriba tu reto, estoy en ello. He tenido un par de contratiempos, solo tenme un poquito de paciencia.

Espero sus comentarios y dejen sus retos, solo así podremos hacer realidad la verdad que J. se negó darnos con esta bellísima pareja que estaba predestinada... :P nos leemos en el próximo reto.

**o0osherlino0o**


	38. You belong with me

**38**

**Título: ** You belong with me

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **2852  
**Resumen:** Hermione se pregunta si Harry en algún momento habrá pensado que él le pertenece a ella…

* * *

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do  
I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do**

**Estas en el teléfono con tu novia, ella esta molesta**

**Ella se marcha por algo que dijiste**

**Porque ella no entiende tu humor como yo**

**Estoy en mi cuarto, es un típico martes por la noche**

**Estoy escuchando la música que a ella no le gusta**

**Y ella nunca sabrá tu historia como yo**

El Castillo estaba casi desierto ese típico martes después de los exámenes de periodo de Hogwarts y ella aprovechaba la calma que había para leer. Todo el mundo estaba corriendo por los terrenos del castillo, nadando en el lago y algunos estaban probando suerte en el bosque prohibido. Pero para ella no era más que una oportunidad esplendida para leer tranquilamente en su cuarto, como siempre cada vez que los exámenes terminaban en aquel castillo. Hermione estaba sentada en su cama adoselada, recargada en un montón de almohadas y con las piernas estiradas; además, tenía un poco de te caliente que era perfecto para los inicios del invierno que ya comenzaban a azotar a la población estudiantil mágica y para hacer todo más perfecto, se oía de fondo la música clásica de Bach, Mozart y Beethoven, entre otros.

Todo era tan perfecto que obviamente no podía durar mucho y la castaña lo comprobó al momento siguiente, cuando una lechuza pasó zumbando por las escaleras de la torre de Gryffindor. Al principio se preguntó quién podría estar encerrada en las habitaciones a esa hora y en ese día, además de ella, pero al momento que escuchó un portazo en las habitaciones que estaban justo al lado de su cuarto de prefecta más los picoteos continuos de la lechuza supo que sin lugar a dudas esa era Ginebra Weasley, que había peleado con Harry por enésima vez.

Hermione tomó su varita instintivamente y susurró un par de hechizos para cerrar la puerta de su habitación y silenciarla para evitar meterse en problemas con la niña mimada de los Weasley. La música clásica era de la preferida de ella y de Harry y era la misma que Ginny odiaba por ser "música muggle para dormir".

Últimamente, todo iba mal en el noviazgo que tenían Harry y Ginny por lo diferentes que eran la pareja, pero especialmente porque Harry estaba pasando por una etapa en que hacía demasiados chistes muggles para divertir a Ginny, creyendo que ella compartía un poco el gusto de su padre por los muggles, pero desafortunadamente casi solo Hermione entendía lo que el impertinente de Potter quería decir.

_Ah… ella jamás lo conocerá como yo, jamás…_ Pensó Hermione mientras se le escapaba un suspiro de dolor y realizaba otro hechizo para dejar de oír a la pobre lechuza que trataba entrar al cuarto de Ginny para entregarle la disculpa escrita de Harry.

**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**Pero ella viste fadas cortas, yo visto camisetas**

**Ella es la capitana de las porristas y yo estoy en las gradas**

**Soñando acerca del día en que tu despiertes**

**Y encuentres que lo que estas buscando ha estado aquí todo el tiempo**

¿A quién podía engañar la ingenua de Hermione? Quizás a nadie más que a ella misma, pero se daba cuenta de que aunque ella estuviera enamorada de Harry el aun necesitaba despertar para ver que ella era todo lo que buscaba de verdad, pero eso sería difícil porque para el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor no había ojos más que para las faldas cortas que la pelirroja usaba y además, ella había conformado el nuevo equipo de porristas de Gryffindor, mientras que la sencilla de Hermione se contentaba con verlo jugar desde las gradas y usando camisetas simples, de esas que no dejan ver nada impropio.

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me, you belong with me**

**Si tu pudieras ver que yo soy la única que te entiende**

**Estuve aquí todo el tiempo ¿entonces por que no puedes ver**

**Que tu me perteneces, tu me perteneces?**

Hermione desvió la mirada de su libro y vio que ahora la lechuza trataba de encontrar a Ginny y entregarle la carta por la ventana exterior de la torre y ella no pudo contener otro suspiro mientras pensaba en todo lo que podría ser si tan solo Harry viera que ella era la única que de verdad lo entendía, la única que había estado a su lado todo el tiempo, la que jamás se fue en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando Voldemort había tratado de matarlo en incontables veces y la pelirroja ni siquiera había estado cerca, entonces, ¿porqué Harry no veía que por todo eso le pertenecía a ella, a su amiga incondicional, porqué?

**Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?**

**Caminando por las calles contigo y tus jeans gastados**

**No puedo dejar de pensar como sería estar**

**Riendo en una banca de parque, pensando por mi misma**

**Oye, ¿no es fácil?**

Habían pasado algunos días desde que la pareja Potter-Weasley había peleado y ahora Hermione caminaba por Hogsmeade al lado de Harry, totalmente callados y pisando la ligera capa de nieve que comenzaba a aparecer por todo el lugar. Ron no había ido con ellos y había preferido quedarse con su hermana, siendo solidario con ella y para consolarla por lo "troll que había sido Harry con ella". La chica de ojos miel de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Harry, ahogando las palabras y las lagrimas que querían salir desde el fondo de su corazón y su alma, pero debía conformarse con observar su vieja ropa gastada e imaginar cómo sería si ellos pudieran ir a alguna banca cercana a reír y hablar, como si ella fuera la novia que ahora Harry ya no sabía si tenía o no. _Pero… ¿no es fácil? __No. No lo es._ Pensó ella y volvió a agachar la mirada mientras caminaban sin rumbo fijo.

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better then that  
Hey what you doing with a girl like that?**

**Y tienes una sonrisa que podría iluminar todo este pueblo**

**Yo no te había visto desde que ella te rompió**

**Tu dices que estas bien, pero te conozco mejor que eso**

**Oye, ¿que haces con una chica como esa?**

¿Qué clase de mujer es aquella que tiene miles de pensamientos románticos con aquel que se supone que es su mejor amigo? Definitivamente una que carecía de clasificación y en ese ámbito se encontraba ahora Hermione porque con solo mirarlo ella sentía que una sola y simple sonrisa de aquel muchacho de ojos verdes podría iluminar todo Hogsmeade que ahora estaba algo siniestro y oscuro gracias a las inmensas nubes grises que teñían el cielo. Y con otra mirada discreta hacia su acompañante Hermione se dio cuenta de que le mentía descaradamente por protegerse porque el había dicho, como siempre, el ya típico y monotono "estoy bien". Ella lo conocia lo suficiente como para saber con solo mirarlo por un Segundo a los ojos que eso no era verdad, ella lo sabía todo de él a diferencia de Ginny y por esa razón se preguntaba mil veces "Harry, ¿qué haces con una chica como esa?

**Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me**

**Te recuerdo manejando a mi casa en medio de la noche**

**Yo soy la única que te hace reír, cuando sabes que estas a punto de llorar**

**Yo se cuales son tus canciones favoritas y tu me dices acerca de tus sueños**

**Creo que se a dónde perteneces, creo que se que es conmigo**

El par de amigos caminaba con los sentimientos hechos pedazos, mirando a todos lados sin ver. Los recuerdos se amontonaban en las mentes de los dos, pero eran recuerdos muy distintos, pues él pensaba en una roja cabellera, mientras ella recordaba aquel día que Harry voló cientos de kilómetros, desde Privet Drive hasta su casa, en la costa para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien; las amenazas de los mortífagos habían aumentado por aquellos tiempos y Harry prefirió ir a ver si ella estaba bien que respetar las ordenes de la orden del fénix. Al principio, Hermione se había mostrado algo molesta con el por no respetar las reglas, pero termino aceptando el hecho por dos cosas: Harry siempre hacia caso omiso de las reglas y – lo más importante – el había ido para asegurarse que ella estaba bien.

Esas pequeñas cosas que el hacia, la hacían sentir especial y le daban un poco de ánimo para creer que tal vez, solo tal vez, el podría fijarse alguna vez en ella, además era precisamente ella quien sabía todos sus gustos, de lo más mínimo a lo más importante, sabía que canciones eran sus favoritas y cual comida le gustaba, ella era la guardiana de sus secretos, de sus sueños y sus esperanzas. Esa era otra razón por la cual ella creía saber a donde pertenecía Harry: a ella, a Hermione.

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see  
You belong with me?  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time How could you not know?  
Baby you belong with me, you belong with me  
You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me  
You belong with me**

**No puedes ver que soy la única que te entiende**

**Estuve aquí todo el tiempo ¿entonces por que no puedes ver**

**Que tu me perteneces?**

**De pie y esperando junto a tu puerta trasera**

**Todo este tiempo ¿cómo no pudiste saberlo?**

**Bebé tu me perteneces, tu me perteneces**

**Tú me perteneces**

**¿Alguna vez has pensado que tal vez que tú me perteneces?**

**Tú me perteneces**

Madame Rosmerta los recibió con los brazos abiertos y fue excesivamente afectuosa, como siempre que Harry iba a su local, pero los chicos apenas y lo notaron. Hermione se dirigió sola a la mesa más alejada que encontró, mientras Harry iba al baño, probablemente a limpiar la secreta lagrima que creyó que Hermione no había visto. Hermione ya estaba resignada ante la postura de Harry, pues el no podía ver nada de lo que ella sentía por el, no se daba cuenta de quien era su verdadera dueña… Pero a lo que la castaña no se había resignado era a olvidarlo porque no podía, ella estaría esperando siempre a ser objeto de sus atenciones, aunque quedara en el lugar del "plato de segunda mesa".

_¿Cómo no lo viste Harry? ¿cómo no me viste? Ha sido tanto tiempo…_

-¡Señorita! – Le grito un poco Madame Rosmerta a Hermione para sacarla de su ensimismamiento - ¿Cuál va a ser su orden?

-Lo siento – se disculpo ella – traiga dos Whiskys de fuego por favor.

Madame Rosmerta la miro por unos instantes, pero en eso se marchó, recordando que los chicos ya no eran chicos, si no mago y bruja adultos, además era Harry Potter y su amiga quienes pedían las bebidas, no se trataba de cualquier mago o bruja comunes y corrientes.

Harry Potter regresó a la mesa con Hermione cuando la señora Rosmerta servía los Whiskys de Fuego para ambos. Él le había dicho a su amiga que quería uno, pero jamás pensó que ella lo acompañaría en su dolor, o al menos eso pensó Potter, porque cuando se sentó ella profirió un pequeño susurro solo audible para ella y luego bebió el Whisky.

_¿Alguna vez has pensado que quizás tú me perteneces?_

_

* * *

_

Ante todo, merecen explicación por mi ausencia... La universidad me tuvo algo ajetreada y la verdad así no llega la inspiración. Creí que apenas empezaran las vacaciones de semana santa tendría tiempo de sobra para escribir, pero... Llego familia de visita y todo se complico, es por eso que hasta ahora he podido escribir y publicar.

El reto fue impuesto por **Melrose Cullen**. Me pidió un songfic con la canción "You belong with me" de Taylor Swift y aquí esta lo mejor que me ha salido, espero les guste y me den a conocer sus opiniones y comentarios, así como sus retos. Espero estén pasando unas felices vacaciones, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de este proyecto.

**o0osherlino0o**


	39. Esperanza

**39**

**Título: **Esperanza

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras:** 2398  
**Resumen:** En medio de aquella atroz guerra… un regalo… inesperado. Esperanza. Justo lo que Harry deseaba y ahora tenía.

* * *

Era más de media noche y él aun no llegaba a casa. Él, el dueño de mi vida, el creador de mis sueños, de mis ilusiones y deseos. Él. El hombre más enigmático del mundo que me recibió con las manos abiertas en algunos casos. Él también es el hombre más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra, lo sé porque lo he visto en cada detalle, en cada trocito de piel que me regala cada noche. Que me regalaba. Hoy se supone que es un día especial: nuestro aniversario. Y él… él no está aquí.

Hace ya unos cuantos años que estamos casados, pero nos conocemos desde la escuela, ya saben, el tiempo en que las personas cometen tonterías por cualquier cosa. Pero para nosotros no hubo ese tiempo, todo se fue en exámenes, peleas y otras cosas. Bueno, al menos a mí se me fue el tiempo en exámenes, por aquel entonces no se muy bien que pasaba por su mente. O más bien, por aquel tiempo era cuando sabía que pasaba por su mente, ahora todo son peleas de verdad, gritos y desilusiones. Cuando estábamos en la escuela, esa que es tan renombrada en todo el país y que ahora no quiero mencionar, todo era diferente. Él ni siquiera tomaba, ni pensar que saliera por ahí cada noche presumiendo con cualquier chica tonta su fama. ¿Quién podría imaginar que precisamente él se aprovecharía de su fama, por ejemplo? Tanto tiempo sin atención y ahora el exceso de atención lo han cambiado por completo. Derrotar al abogado más importante de nuestros tiempos lo ha convertido en un engreído y eso le hace pensar que tiene derecho a irse con colegialas descerebradas…

Hermione cerró el libro de golpe. Ese era otro libro tonto de muggles que no servía para nada. Se paro rápidamente y un retorcijón fuerte en su vientre la hizo regresar de la misma forma al sillón blanco y mullido, al mismo tiempo un quejido leve se le escapo de los labios carnosos. Su mano, se dirigió directamente al lugar del dolor y como un rayo apareció un hombre a su lado.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Te duele? – pregunto sin darle tiempo de contestar y poniendo una cara de preocupación tremenda.

-¡Harry! Estoy bien, me pare muy rápido eso es todo. Estoy bien – el niño que vivió la miro profundamente, en busca de una respuesta verdadera – Estamos bien – completo ella y giro su mano en torno a su vientre hinchado para tranquilizarlo. La mano de Harry se posó sobre la de ella e imitó los movimientos al compas de los de ella.

-Si algo les pasa, yo… - trato de decir Harry Potter, ese que según la leyenda ha sido el único capaz de sobrevivir a la maldición de la muerte. Dos veces. La primera vez había sido cuando era tan solo un bebé y la segunda hacia tan solo unas semanas atrás. Esa mortífera batalla que todo el mundo mágico esperaba con ansias, temor y desesperación se dio. Pero no con los resultados que se esperaban. A decir verdad, nadie sabía si Voldemort había muerto o no, Harry había tenido que huir de Inglaterra porque había bastantes mortífagos sueltos aun que lo buscaban vivo o muerto. En realidad, casi toda la orden se disperso en distintas direcciones, todos solos, excepto Harry y Hermione.

Ellos formaban una linda pareja con diversas complicaciones desde algún tiempo atrás. Los mortífagos y Voldemort no supieron que había pasado con Hermione, todo el mundo mágico creyó que ella había huido, que había sido incapaz de soportar la presión de algo tan grande como una batalla mágica. La verdad era muy distinta. Hacia unos seis meses que Hermione había notado que algo había desaparecido. Su periodo no la había ido a visitar, pero la verdad es que no pudo ni preocuparse por eso, con los magos oscuros rondando el pellejo de Harry a toda hora, no tenía tiempo para pensar en otra cosa. Ella creía que los nervios habían hecho eso, era muy normal en ella, hasta por los exámenes se le suspendía la regla. Pero cuando llego el tiempo de que sangrara por segunda vez y la sangre no apareció comenzó a preocuparse. Entonces, tomó su varita, busco una de las revistas de brujas adolescentes de Ginny que estaba en los dormitorios de las chicas y rápidamente ubicó un hechizo para averiguar si estaba embarazada. Una luz rosa que salía de su varita le indico que estaba a la espera de una niña. En ese momento no supo que hacer. Se quedo tiesa, helada. Pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de quedarse en estado petrificado, fue cuestión de segundos para que pasaran un mar de cosas.

Un hechizo, proveniente del exterior, azoto con terrible fuerza las murallas del castillo. Gritos y desesperación por todos lados. Terror. La mirada chocolate se posiciono por la ventana de los dormitorios en el momento justo para ver como el campo de protección de Hogwarts se desvanecía casi de la misma forma en que un campo eléctrico muggle se evapora. El instinto de una madre, aun cuando se acaba de enterar que lo es, se acciona de manera inmediata. Hermione ni siquiera pensó en lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente corrió. Entró en la habitación de los chicos, importándole poco que todos estuvieran en calzoncillos tratando de ponerse la túnica para saber que estaba pasando. Ella tomó la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, tomo del brazo a su novio y a su amigo y casi de inmediato sintió el jalón como de un gancho debajo del estómago y todo dio vueltas por un rato.

-¡Diablos Hermione! – fue lo primero que salió de la voz de Ron – si vas a usar un traslador, ¡Avísame! Esas cosas de verdad me marean…

-No es el momento para esas cosas Ron – saltó Harry y después se dirigió a Hermione - ¿Porqué hiciste eso? ¡Tenemos que regresar! Pueden ser mortífagos….

-Eran mortífagos – contestó la chica – pero no podemos regresar. Ron puede, si el quiere, pero todos los alumnos habrán usado ya sus trasladores, es casi seguro.

Harry se quedo quieto un rato, hasta que Ron desapareció, porque necesitaba ir a la madriguera a comprobar que todos estaban sanos y salvos.

-Tenemos que hablar, Harry – fueron las palabras de Hermione, duras, secas, sin ganas de salir de su boca. – Yo… tu….

Hermione no tenía idea de por donde empezar. No sabía que reacción tendría Harry, no sabía que pasaría. Pero debía decírselo, ella estaba segura al menos de que a él le gustaría saber. Pero ¿Cómo? Es decir, se había enterado apenas unos segundos atrás. Esta no era una forma de decir algo tan importante y ella lo sabía. Más que nada porque se trataba de una vida.

-Hermione – dijo Harry severamente – si vas a decir algo, dilo ya. Pienso regresar a Hogwarts a luchar y no hay nada existente en el mundo que me haga desistir de eso.

La sangre de Hermione se congeló. Harry la miro duramente y comenzaba a dar la vuelta para aparecerse en el castillo de nuevo cuando los labios de la chica se abrieron.

-Estoy embarazada – dijo, casi escupiendo las palabras. Las lágrimas se quedaron en sus ojos, pero con una amenaza muy grande por salir. Esto definitivamente no debería estar pasando. No era que le pesara ser madre, pero… ¿Cómo explicarlo? ¡Esto era una maldita guerra! Y ella estaba esperando un bebé del hombre que amaba. En principio, eso no era ningún problema, el verdadero problema radicaba en que ese hombre, su amor de toda la vida, era Harry Potter. ¡Harry Potter! El hombre más buscado por la magia oscura, el hombre que todo el arsenal de Lord Voldemort quería matar.

La reacción de Harry no fue lo que Hermione hubiera esperado si hubiera tenido tiempo de pensar cómo le diría que sería padre. Potter se quedó en blanco por unos segundos, luego su mirada se volvió dura, más dura que unos instantes atrás. Después, tomo su varita y cerró con magia la casa vacía de Hermione, le puso hechizos de todo tipo y finalmente la miro.

- No vas a salir de esta casa hasta que yo lo diga, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Harry –No quiero que hagas nada más que quedarte aquí, cuidar al bebé y cuidarte a ti misma. No, no me iré, no me pongas esa cara. Estoy contigo, pero sabes que tarde o temprano tendré que salir a pelear….

El rostro de Hermione se contorsiono en una mueca de preocupación.

-¡Vas a ser padre! No puedes andar por ahí jugando al héroe y arriesgando tu vida, ¡tu hija te necesita!

-Precisamente. Por ella voy a arriesgar todo. Por ella y por ti. Tengo que mantenerlas a salvo… ¿Ella? ¿Cómo sabes qué es?

Hermione explico brevemente lo que había pasado hacia tan sólo minutos atrás. A partir de ahí, todo se volvió una madeja de historias, de dolores de cabeza, lágrimas saladas y escasas sonrisas. Ella y Harry habían tenido que moverse continuamente, casi a diario de casa en casa por muchísimas partes de Inglaterra, después, cuando Hermione tenía casi cuatro meses de embarazo, empezaron a moverse por todo el mundo, siempre con la ayuda de trasladores en el caso de Hermione. Siempre, Harry iba en busca de construcciones vacías que encantaba de todas las formas posibles y luego regresaba por Hermione, jamás duraban más de tres días en ningún lugar: la paranoia de Harry estaba en un punto álgido y era de esperarse, la vida de su mujer y su bebé estaban en constante peligro.

Hasta ese momento, en el que Hermione casi se cae al pararse demasiado rápido, Harry solo las había dejado solas un par de veces, en las que Harry había ido a combatir a algunos mortífagos, pero eso no lo sabía Hermione porque su embarazo ya estaba bastante tenso como para preocuparla con más cosas. Harry la miró más tranquilamente al ver que ella lo miraba tratando de reconfortarlo. Él estaba a punto de seguir leyendo el periódico muggle que había encontrado en la calle cuando escuchó un segundo quejido de parte de la madre de su hija. Antes de que el pudiera manifestar su preocupación de alguna forma, la chica que merecía el premio anual habló.

-Harry… esto no está bien, algo… pasa – dijo entrecortadamente, después chilló muy fuerte, más bien, grito. Harry se paró y se aterrorizó, un liquido broto de en medio de las piernas de Hermione, y ésta comenzó a moverse, con dolor, de forma intuitiva para que su bebé tuviera espacio para nacer. Harry Potter había leído tantos libros, por influencia de Hermione, sobre que hacer cuando el momento llegara, habían preparado una maleta con utensilios, habían hablado continuamente e incluso habían decidido que lo tomarían con calma. Pero ahora, cuando estaba sucediendo de verdad, el chico de los ojos verdes se petrificó sin saber que hacer.

-¡Harry! ¡La maleta! – grito Hermione, sin poder contener su dolor. Fue entonces cuando reacciono. Corrió por la maleta y completamente despavorido sacó todas las cosas a la carrera, torpemente las apiló por un lado. Hermione había decidido que no quería usar magia para el nacimiento por dos razones, la primera era que quería que su bebé naciera naturalmente, como muggle, tal como ella había nacido y la segunda era porque si Harry en medio de la desesperación usaba demasiada magia era muy probable que si Voldemort seguía vivo sintiera su presencia. Bajo esos argumentos, Harry aceptó y ahora cortaba la ropa de Hermione con unas tijeras afiladas para la ocasión.

Los jirones de la ropa de Hermione sirvieron para ponérselos en la boca y tratar de esta forma que ella canalizara el infinito dolor que embargaba su cuerpo. Mecánicamente, siguiendo los pasos que él y Hermione habían convenido con antelación, hizo todo con prisa, pero aun así Harry no tuvo tiempo de cambiar de lugar Hermione cuando la bebe comenzaba a coronar entre las piernas de su madre. Harry tiró todo, desesperado y recibió a la niña en sus brazos, sin la manta que Hermione había bordado especialmente para esa ocasión. El bulto, ensangrentado, pegajoso y con rastros de placenta lloró instantáneamente en los brazos de su padre. Las manos le temblaban. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer ahora? Lo había olvidado. Miro a su hija, temblorosa y asustada del mundo al que acababa de llegar, se dio cuenta de que seguía llena de sangre y comprendió que debía limpiarla, al menos un poco.

Hermione yacía en el sillón, medio inconsciente, con las últimas contracciones que trataban de expulsar la placenta o los restos de esta que aun estaban dentro de su cuerpo. Parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, pero aun así pidió cargar a su pequeña bebé.

-Harry… - murmuró exhausta – no cortaste el cordón umbilical – le reprocho.

-Ol… olvide como hacerlo – contesto él, bastante atolondrado por lo que había pasado. Hermione tuvo que hacerlo, pero Harry no se dio cuenta de como lo hizo porque estaba ocupado, preparando la habitación para Hermione y su Esperanza. Si, ese era el nombre que el interiormente quería ponerle, porque el creía que esa criatura merecía ese nombre por encima de todos los demás al nacer en medio de aquella atroz guerra que había iniciado en su familia con el asesinato de sus abuelos. ¿Qué otro nombre podría ser mejor que la ilusión de que todo aquello acabara para que la pequeña gozara una vida hermosa junto a sus padres?

Regresando de sus ideales de amor y paz, Harry levito a Hermione que comenzaba a adormecerse junto con Esperanza. Las puso en la cama y se sentó por un lado, con las lágrimas en sus ojos. Una nueva etapa había comenzado. Si el orden del cosmos le permitía a Harry como tanto anhelaba, Voldemort y sus secuaces desaparecerían pronto por fin y para siempre y entonces él y su familia seguirían adelante, sin nada que les impidiese ser felices. El miro por horas a las dos bellas mujeres de su vida, Hermione y Esperanza eran todo lo que el deseaba y que ahora tenía, lucharía por ellas hasta la muerte si era necesario, pero por ahora sólo quedaba esperar y confiar en que todo saldría bien.

-Esperanza… - murmuró con una sonrisa en los labios, acariciando su pequeña carita y se acurruco a un lado, abrazándolas a ambas. Esa noche no la olvidaría jamás.

* * *

¡Hola! No me siento capaz como para disculparme por mi ausencia y retraso y en lugar de eso, ofresco esta pequeña historia para reanimar los ánimos entre mis lectores. Espero sus comentarios y que les agrade esta historia. También quiero agradecer a aquellos que aun me leen o que comienzan a leerme, el solo hecho de que hayas llegado hasta aqui, amigo lector, me hace inmensamente feliz, especialemnte si te has leído todos (o la mayoría) de estos pobres intentos, de verdad, mil gracias. ¡Que pasen felices fiestas decembrinas y feliz año nuevo! Este es mi regalo, disfrutenlo.

**o0oSherlino0o**


	40. Es tu amor

**40**

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix

**Palabras: **3165

**Resumen: **Un collage de la vida de Harry, pasando por momentos de toda clase.

* * *

En el horizonte lúgubre había una hoja seca e inerte que iba cayendo lentamente, al compás del viento que ejercía sobre la hoja café sus caprichos. La oscuridad era plena. La hoja habría pasado desapercibida. Un rayo de luz, primero claro como el alba matutina, después verde intenso, surcó el cielo amargamente tenebroso. No era un verde de vida, como el de las hojas de los retoños de las plantas. No. Era un verde muerte. Verde putrefacto. Verde dolor. Verde ansiedad. Verde desesperanza. Verde. Verde como el musgo de los pantanos. Verde adiós. Verde triste y lleno de soledad. Insisto, verde muerte. Sin duda alguna, era el verde de la magia oscura, el característico y temido verde de la mano de Lord Voldemort. Aquella hojita, indefensa ante tal poder quedó fulminada al ser atravesada por el haz de luz verde que la varita del innombrable produjo. Ningún hechizo le salía tan bien a aquel mago como el Avada Kedavra y sin embargo había fallado al querer darle al hombre fornido que corría casi despavorido entre las ramas de los árboles de aquel lugar.

El segundo rayo le dio de lleno a Harry Potter en el pecho. En ese momento, nadie notó o nadie se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Había toda clase de animales y criaturas mágicas, también magos y brujas; todos tenían un bando establecido desde hacia más de treinta años, aunque algunos jugaban temerariamente a pasarse de un lado a otro. Pero el embrollo era inmenso: chispas de luz roja, verde, amarilla, de todos los colores, relucían aquí y allá, los que no contaban con varita mágica usaban extraños artilugios para la batalla, incluso espadas en algunos casos antiquísimas, otros tenían por utensilios mágicos sus propias manos. Había gente y criaturas chillando de dolor, ensangrentados, sin algunos miembros. Había también varios decapitados porque Bellatrix Lestrange usaba su varita con un hechizo oscuro que había dejado de ser usado hacía milenios y ni el mismísimo Merlín hubiera podido saber como es que ella lo usaba ahora con fines tan destructivos.

Los cadáveres también estaban presentes, por montones. Y nadie se daba cuenta de que el cuerpo de Harry pronto pasaría a ser uno de esos magos caídos en batalla. Voldemort dejo de estar en los ojos verdes de Harry, antagónicos al verde de Voldemort, antes de que el Avada Kedavra le diera en el pecho. En su lugar, unos rizos y una sonrisa perfecta aparecieron.

**o0o Es tu amor que me hace revivir**

En antaño, había miles de razones para que Tom Riddle no pudiera matar a Harry Potter. Esas razones comenzaban con el amor infinito de Lilly Potter. Ahora, cuando Riddle creía que nada podría salvar a Potter, todo fue contra los pronósticos. El rayo acertó, de eso no cabe duda porque el salvador del mundo dio de bruces contra el piso de forma aparatosa. El golpe sordo hubiera petrificado a todos los presentes de haber sido visto. Tal vez muchos se hubieran abalanzado sobre Voldemort o Harry. Tal vez sobre ambos. La verdad es que nadie sabe que hubiera pasado de verdad si aquel rayo mortífero hubiera matado a Harry.

Lo que paso fue algo que de haber sido visto habría impactado seriamente. Solo una persona lo supo por unos breves instantes. Harry sintió frío, mucho frío mientras caía sobre el piso, pero al tocarlo, los ojos chocolate exótico con los que tanto soñaba aparecieron. Un temblorcillo casi irreconocible atravesó su cuerpo y el calor comenzó a aparecer, salido del pecho, del corazón mismo de Harry. ¿Quién pensaría que una sola imagen podría ser capaz de vencer a la magia oscura? Pero se debe decir que no era una imagen cualquiera, era una visión que sobrepasaba el calificativo de "especial". Es más, ni siquiera había palabra exacta y precisa para describir la magnitud de la belleza de aquella evocación. Era, sin duda, el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Hermione. Y a Harry le embriagaba de placer recordar, años después, que era esa sonrisa la que lo había hecho revivir de un golpe que fue casi letal para él.

…

**o0o es tu amor que me enseña a ser feliz**

- ¿Qué haces, Harry? – le preguntó una voz melodiosa que reconocía al instante. Sintió un abrazo por la espalda, un apretón en la cintura y al mirar hacia abajo pudo ver las manos blancas de ella. Harry no respondió y en su lugar cerró los ojos para sentir mejor el beso que estaba siendo depositado en la nuca. Aquello no podía ser mejor. Una linda casa, un perro, una hermosa mujer a su lado y encinta. Había paz, relativa, pero paz en el mundo de la magia y la hechicería, pronto un nuevo Potter gateando por ahí.

La felicidad había llegado de la mano de Hermione desde… Harry trato de pensar. Una sonrisa amplia y sincera se enmarco en sus labios carmín. Hermione había traído felicidad a su vida desde siempre. Ella era la felicidad y la perfección. Ella lo era todo. Y mejor aun, era _su_ Hermione.

…

**o0o que me ayuda a vivir y a no morir**

Harry levanto su mirada, después su cuerpo. Era hora de terminar con eso. Ya estaba arto, estaba cansado, y otras palabras más que traspasan el límite de su paciencia. Lo mataría. Él, Harry James Potter lo mataría o moriría en el intento. Pero en se momento de coraje extremo se juraba a sí mismo que eso no pasaría por manos de un hombre tan envenenado como Tom Riddle. Había un ángel bello, más bello que todos los demás en la corte celestial y ese ángel había sido asignado para cuidarlo. Ese ángel tan perfecto con rizos estaría siempre a su lado. Y por ella lo mataría para poder tener una vida juntos, por ella viviría.

…

**o0o Es tu amor que me enseña a caminar**

-¡Te dije que tenías que hacer ese ensayo Harry James Potter! ¡Y te lo dije hace tres días! ¡TRES DÍAS! – La voz atronadora de Hermione retumbó por toda la sala. Ron corrió a ocultarse ante la batalla apocalíptica que se avecinaba: Hermione se molestaba si Ron no hacía sus tareas a tiempo, pero se volvía una fiera si Harry no hacía los deberes cuando debía. Harry intentó huir. - ¡¿A dónde crees que vas? Vas a hacer ese ensayo. ¡Ahora!

Media vuelta. Cabeza gacha y obedeció. Harry se sentó en uno de los sillones mullidos de la sala común de Gryffindor, tomó un pergamino, se acercó tinta y una pluma. Comenzó a garabatear palabras bajo la mirada inquisitorial de Hermione y cada vez que podía, fingía que releía lo que había escrito, levantando el pergamino, y sonreía por lo bajo.

Pasaron algunas horas que Harry notó porque Hermione había avanzado como diez centímetros de ancho en las hojas que iba leyendo de un libro viejo y roído de la biblioteca. Hermione corregía, quitaba y ponía cosas libremente en el ensayo de Harry, estaba tan acostumbrada a hacerlo que era casi natural la forma en que las ideas de ambos se conectaban con las palabras escritas, sin necesidad de hablar. Harry tomó su pergamino y se dispuso a pasarlo en limpio, con las correcciones de Hermione. ¿Qué haría el sin ella? Ella le enseñaba todo, se podría decir que hasta a caminar le había enseñado…

…

**o0o es tu amor que me dice la verdad**

La risa de Hermione se escuchó por toda la habitación. Harry frunció el seño. Un pequeño bebé balbuceante miró a todos lados sin comprender.

-¿Cómo crees que vas a ir con ese traje de "gala" a la boda de Ron? ¡Eres el padrino! – La risa de Hermione apareció de nuevo – Además, ¡Lo usaste en el baile del torneo de los tres magos!

-¿Y qué? Lo puedo agrandar con magia…

-Estas loco – Sentencio la esposa de Harry, con ese tono mandón inconfundible en el cual no se le podía negar nada – Por mucha magia que hagas no lograras hacer que se vea bien, esta viejo, sucio, descosido, demasiado pequeño y pasado de moda. No soy la clase de mujer que esta pendiente de esas cosas, pero Harry ¡Hasta yo me doy cuenta de que eso es fatal para la boda! – Una nueva risa, más fuerte que las anteriores apareció en la boca de Hermione, misma que Harry quería besar, de no ser porque se estaba riendo de su atuendo de gala.

-¿Qué? – Refunfuñó Harry, ya derrotado ante semejantes palabras.

-Parecerás Ron en el baile de los tres magos si te atreves a llevar eso…

Harry observo el traje de nuevo y comprendió que Hermione tenía razón. Musito un "esta bien, iré por otra cosa" y fue a mirar en el armario algo más decente para usar. Hermione le había dicho la verdad, dolorosa, pero verdad. Aun eso le gustaba de ella.

…

**o0o que me ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar**

Las fuerzas de Harry estaban agotadas. Tenía todos los músculos agarrotados, era un esfuerzo descomunal el que setía que estaba haciendo para moverse, pero aun así la sonrisa de Hermione en su mente lo alentaba a soportar el inmenso dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Levantó su varita y el hechizo verde de muerte salió de sus labios. Un doble verde fue lo último que vio Voldemort: el verde del Avada Kedavra y el verde desafiante de los ojos de Harry.

…

**o0o Es por tu amor que hoy lucho por mi vida**

Aventó los libros, los pergaminos con hechizos, todo. Sus manos cubrieron su cabeza y casi se suelta a llorar.

-No Harry. No puedes dejar de estudiar – le reprendió Hermione - ¡Es el examen más importante de tu vida! No te dejes vencer, ya solo te falta un poco… Vamos, yo te ayudo.

El examen recepcional de la Academia de Aurores estaba volviendo loco a Harry. De verdad quería dejarlo todo y aceptar el mejor trabajo que le ofrecieran por ser Harry Potter. Pero la presencia de su novia, la chica más cotizada del Instituto de Historia Mágica, era la única razón por la cual seguía adelante. Además, ya era la última prueba, ¿no?

…

**o0o es por tu amor que hoy sanan mis heridas**

Había voces. Lejanas, como… de personas extremadamente retiradas de él. Trato de moverse y se arrepintió de inmediato por un fuerte dolor que sintió en el cuerpo entero. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Solo recordaba algo: el color verde. Harry estaba confuso y agarrotado por todas partes. Hizo un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos y la luz le lastimó en exceso, pero logro ver manchones, blancos quizá. Estiro su mano por instinto hacia el buro del lado derecho, donde siembre ponía sus lentes. En lugar de encontrar los lentes se topo con algo suave.

-¡Harry! – Gritó Hermione y Harry brincó del susto – Lo siento… es que tardaste tanto en… bueno, yo… aquí están tus lentes – termino Hermione, balbuceando.

Harry trato de ponerse los anteojos, pero el dolor era tan intenso en todas partes que un quejido y un par de lágrimas se le escaparon sin querer. Hermione le colocó los lentes y ella fue lo primero que él vio tras aquel terror de color verde. El contraste fue indescriptible. Había un café esplendido en sus ojos, unas pequeñas pecas en las mejillas aperladas de Hermione. Ese color, tan bello de la castaña que se extendía por todas partes en ella, era tan reconfortante para él. Para Harry, el color café debía ser el color contrario al verde en el círculo cromático, pero le importaba poco que no fuera así, es más, ni tenía idea de qué color se oponía a cuál…

En fin, aquel café era la consumación de la perfección, especialmente después de la destrucción que él verde significaba para él. Aun sus propios ojos le recordaban aquella fatalidad de la historia de su familia, era casi como si el color le hubiera designado ese destino tan cruel. Pero gracias a Merlín ahí estaba el café de Hermione. Era además pacifico. Harry notó que llevaba un buen rato observando sus ojos y mientras esto había pasado, el dolor de sus heridas había desaparecido, como si sus heridas sanaran con el amor de aquellos ojos esmaltados de avellana.

…

**o0o es por tu amor que hoy vuelvo alzar el vuelo**

-No estoy segura de esto Harry… - Susurró Hermione, dejando notar el miedo en su voz temblorosa.

-Yo tampoco – contestó Harry, con una enorme sonrisa y pateando el suelo para levantar el vuelo en su nueva escoba.

Hermione trató de protestar, pero en vez de eso grito fuertemente y cerro los ojos. Miles de cosas pasaron por la cabeza de la castaña que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo de Harry, el noventa y nueve porciento de esas cosas fueron pretextos para bajarse de la escoba. Pero sabía que nada haría desistir a Harry de volar, aunque lo tuviera estrictamente prohibido por los sanadores de San Mungo. Lo que Hermione no sabía era que Harry usaba la escoba como pretexto para tenerla tan cerca de si mismo.

…

**o0o tu amor me ha enseñado a luchar por mis sueños**

- ¿Ya han pensado a que universidades mágicas irán? – Preguntó Ron.

-¡Por supuesto! – Contestó Hermione sin pensarlo – Lo que no he podido hacer es decidir a cuál de todas ir. Estoy indecisa entre un par de ellas, una tiene una excelencia académica insuperable, pero es bastante lejos… y la otra no tiene la opción de estudios múltiples que deseo emprender…

-¡¿Estudios múltiples? Diablos Hermione, se te va a fundir el cerebro si sigues estudiando a ese ritmo – sentenció Ron, sin reparar si quiera ante la reacción escandalosa de la castaña - ¿Y tu Harry?

La pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua.

-La verdad… - Estaba indeciso. No sabía si decirles o no la verdad – Había pensado ir a la Academia de Aurores, pero temo que me acepten solo por ser… bueno, yo…

-Harry – comenzó la voz mandona de Hermione – estás loco. Y además, me sorprende que no hayas leído nada al respecto de la Academia de Aurores – Ron soltó una risita sarcástica y ella lo fulminó con la mirada – La Academia de Aures es la escuela más estricta en todo el mundo en el proceso de admisión, poco les importa quién seas. A todos les hacen un examen riguroso. Y si alguien se atreve a poner en duda su veredicto se vuelve a examinar a los aspirantes. A todos, sin importar cuál del que se duda que pueda pasar el examen. Así que, tú sabrás si no haces el examen sólo por miedo a lo que los demás digan.

Harry quedó sorprendido. Si ella lo decía, tenía que ser verdad. Hermione tenía razón, tenía que seguir adelante, hacer lo que el quería, sin importar que pensaran los demás, el tenía que luchar por sus sueños.

…

**o0o es tu amor que me ayuda a recordar**

**o0o que aun me quedan batallas por ganar**

-¡Por favor papá! – Sollozaba un niño de unos cinco o seis años.

-No, James… Estoy cansado, hoy fue día de entrenamiento en el departamento y…

-Harry, ¿puedes venir a la cocina por favor? – Gritó Hermione.

Harry dejó a su hijo por un momento y fue donde Hermione lo solicitaba. Estaba tan aliviado de haberse salvado de jugar con su hijo que no se dio cuenta de que no lo estaban salvando.

-Harry, juega con él. Ya se que estas cansado, yo también lo estoy. Pero James te ha esperado todo el día para que lo ayudes a montar en su escoba de juguete. Juega con él, llegará el día en que tal vez no puedas jugar más con él y entonces lamentaras todas las veces que le dijiste que no por llegar cansado. Anda…

Harry no tuvo tiempo de hablar si quiera. ¿Porqué esa mujer de su esposa siempre tenía la razón? Esto era muy pesado para el, pero lo veía como una batalla más ya que el pequeño James era de lo más guerroso. Pero le ganaría las carreras en la escoba. Una sonrisa se pinto en la cara de Harry y pese a su cansancio, fue a realizar los caprichos de su hijo.

…

**o0o Es tu amor un no temas yo estaré**

**o0o es tu amor un siempre te cuidare**

-¿Cómo esta? - preguntó un Ron cansado, ojeroso y despeinado a Hermione.

-Tiene fiebre - Respondió ella amargamente - Esa lucha con Riddle lo dejo terriblemente mal, yo... te... temo que... - la frase quedo inconclusa y las lágrimas le corrieron como ríos por las mejillas a Hermione. El miedo a la muerte de Harry era un monstruo que se la estaba comiendo desde adentro y además crecía con cada día que pasaba, con cada temblor de Harry, con cada hora larga que se iba y los ojos del chico seguían cerrados. Había una silla incomoda en la que ella dormía cada noche, se aseaba en un baño del cuarto de Harry - sabía que a él no le gustaría saber que había gozado de privilegios que no había pedido aun estando inconciente, pero ella necesitaba un cuarto de baño para asearse tranquilamente al menos mientras estaba cuidando de él -, comía en San Mungo y... toda su vida transcurría ahora en el hospital. Se tomó incluso un año de sus estudios para estar con el y Merlín sabe lo que le costó a Hermione desprenderse de un año en el que pudó aprender miles de cosas.

Pero, realmente, ¿Qué importaba todo eso? Es decir, ¡es Harry el que esta en la cama, medio muerto! Ahora no importaba nada, más que estar al lado del hombre que amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

...

**o0o Es tu amor, es tu amor,**

**o0o es tu amor que me alegra la vida**

Era medio día, el sol estaba radiante en aquella playa perdida en alguna isla virgen que Harry Potter se había dado el lujo de monopolizar por ese día para disfrutar a su familia. Y si que estaba dando resultado aquello, aunque tal vez tendría que buscar la forma de contentar a Hermione más tarde porque ahora estaba siendo cargada por su hijo James para llevarla directo al mar.

- ¡Te ordeno que me bajes James Potter! - Gritaba su hermosa esposa mientras su hija Jane reía a carcajadas.

- Claro madre, apenas estemos en el agua - Se burlaba su hijo.

La vida para Harry era ahora de lo mejor, James estaba en Hogwarts y él recibia quejas de travesuras que no siempre lograba ocultar de Hermione; Jane por ahora estudiaba en una escuela muggle, porque Hermione consideraba que ella no debía desperdiciar su vida, si no podía avanzar en un mundo, sería en el otro. Él y Hermione gozaban de una salud excelente, sus amios también, ahora todo estaba en calma. Tenía amor, paz y felicidad. Todo por esa hermosa castaña que le había ayudado por siempre, todo por amor, el gran amor de su vida.

* * *

Hola. Espero que no quieran matarme, este sonfic fue impuesto por JayLopez. Espero no estes defraudada por el tiempo que tarde en subirlo, lo tengo desde principios de mes, pero he tenido cada clase de complicaciones que si las escribo, creeran que las he inventado... Así que prefiero que juzguen ustedes si valio la espera y espero haber cumplido con el reto, nos leemos en el proximo drabble!

**o0osherlino0o**


	41. A la misma hora y en el mismo lugar

**41**

**Título: **A la misma hora y en el mismo lugar

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Ship:** Sirius/Hermione/Harry

**Palabras: **1757

**Resumen:** Sirius sigue a su esposa a un bar, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar de siempre para verla abrazada con el hombre aquel…. Y él enamorado de esa mujer…

* * *

Las cosas habían cambiado tanto desde que su ahijado estaba vivo. ¿Quién diría que el hijo de su mejor amigo sería ahora su peor enemigo? ¿Quién diría que ahora era aquel hombre renombrado y prestigiado mientras él sólo era un funcionario cualquiera que sería reemplazado en breve por alguien más sin importancia, como él? ¿Quién pensaría que deseaba para su ahijado los mismos maltratos y calamidades que él vivió por catorce o quince años? La alma de Sirius estaba envenenada hasta el fondo, no había nada que le hiciera recordar los buenos momentos con James y con Lily, ni si quiera el hecho de que su hijo lo salvara del beso de los dementores le hacían perdonarlo. No. Harry Potter era el ser más despreciable en su existencia. Todo había cambiado ya.

**o0o A la misma hora en el mismo lugar,**

**o0o El iba cada tarde para verla pasar,**

**o0o Ella abrazada con el hombre aquel,**

**o0o Y él enamorado de esa mujer. . .**

**Eran las cinco. Ya era hora.**

Sirius tomo su poción multijugos, sacó el abrigo de "espía" que había comprado a escondidas de su esposa y se desapareció dando media vuelta. Reapareció en un bar de Nueva York, se sentó en la misma esquina de siempre y pidió una copa.

-¿Le traigo lo de siempre señor Horn? – Le pregunto la camarera al hombre joven rubio en el que Sirius se convertía cuando espiaba a su mujer mientras iba a ser feliz en ese bar con su ahijado. Cabeceó afirmativamente sin ver a la muchacha siquiera porque en ese momento estaban entrando, también usando la poción multijugos. Sirius había descubierto el escondite de su mujer porque en una ocasión vio cuando una chiquilla muggle le entregaba cabello de su madre.

Aunque Hermione era algo gorda con la poción y el pelo era rubio, Siriuis sabía de sobra que era ella: su comportamiento, su tick en la mejilla cuando estaba nerviosa, hasta la bebida que siempre pedía y la forma en que la tomaba la delataban. El la conocía muy bien… había pasado mucho tiempo con ella antes de que se descubriera que Harry estaba vivo, que solo Voldemort había sido desterrado de la vida por completo. Lamentablemente, aquellos días de Harry muerto en falso habían sido muchísimo más placenteros que los nuevos días del Harry vivo que se negaba a reconocer como su ahijado.

**o0o A la misma hora en el mismo lugar,**

**o0o En la misma mesa y en el mismo bar,**

**o0o Dejaba el corazón llorando por amor,**

**o0o Por ese amor que le quitaba el sueño, la vida y la paz. . .**

-La cuenta… - pidió Sirius arrastrando la voz y el alma. Apenas eran las seis o siete, pero el ya no lo soportaba más. No importaba que no viera los verdaderos rostros de Harry y Hermione, aún así le dolía el cuerpo entero en cada roce de manos, en cada mirada y peor aún, en cada beso. Esta noche no quería que su cuerpo se destrozara una vez más al verlos partir de la mano, directo al departamento que tenían en el edificio de enfrente. No podría soportar una vez más la agonía de saber que estaban en la cama, que ella estaba disfrutando verdaderamente lo que con él se había acabado ya hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-Aquí esta su cambio señor, que tenga una tarde feliz –Le dijo la mesera y se despidió con una sonrisa, siempre era así de amable con él, pero su mente envenenada en el dolor solo veía como toda su vida se iba a la deriva. Otra vez.

Se paro tambaleándose. Ese maldito vino que solía tomar lo dejaba muy mal, era muchísimo más fuerte que el mejor Whisky de fuego de Madame Rosmerta. Y entonces sucedió algo que no debía pasar. Tropezó y choco con la última persona que quería en ese mundo, en el mágico y en todos. Hermione.

-¡Aléjate de mi mujer! – brinco Harry, siendo ahora un hombre moreno, de ojos negros como la noche.

-Sí, ya me voy de su vida Potter… - balbuceo y salió dando tumbos para perderse entre la multitud. ¿Por qué diablos había dicho eso? Aquellas palabras le hicieron liberarse de un gran peso y también petrifico a Harry y Hermione, sin necesidad de ver a un basilisco.

**o0o Y luego por la noche él volvía a casa,**

**o0o Un beso, una caricia de quien lo esperaba,**

**o0o Siempre el mismo reproche, su mirada ausente,**

**o0o Siempre la imagen de ella, dueña de su mente. . .**

Cada noche, después del bar, Sirius iba a las tres escobas o al caldero chorreante, pedía la poción llamada levantamuertos. Era magnifica para la resaca, pero le quitaba la borrachera y le hacía pensar con claridad. El dolor se magnificaba cuando estaba en sus cinco sentidos, pero debía estar así para que ella no se diera cuenta de que él conocía a la perfección el guión que ella y Harry escribían con maestría cada día.

Más tarde, él iba a casa, Hermione a veces ya estaba ahí, otras veces Harry no la dejaba escapar de sus sábanas hasta muy tarde.

Pero hoy no sería así. No habría poción levantamuertos ni sobriedad. No tenía ánimos para esperar a que Hermione llegara. No podía aguantar imaginarla así. Pero, la verdad es que aun estando alcoholizado la veía en todos lados. Sentada en el comedor, en el estudio corrigiendo trabajos, en el sillón leyendo, en el baño lavando por completo tus dientes blancos, sus rizos mojados por la mañana después de bañarse, su piel blanca, su cuerpo entero… ¡Sus ojos chocolate! Esos mismos que ya no lo miraban igual, que no le decían un te amo al verlo, que no le daban cariño ni amor.

**o0o Y luego otra vez, despierto en la cama,**

**o0o Tratando de olvidarla, abrazado a su almohada,**

**o0o De nuevo esa pregunta: "dime qué te pasa"**

**o0o Y él que le responde: "nada, hasta mañana. . . "**

La noche se estaba cerrando ya. Sirius llego a su casa. Encendió las luces y entro a su recamara. Todo parecía irreconocible aunque recordaba perfectamente sus lágrimas de cada noche en esa cama fría, donde el único abrazo era de su almohada. El ropero, las lámparas, las cobijas. Todo era parte de una fantasía que para el mundo existía y para él ya no. Habría sido mejor quedarse dentro del velo y ser torturado por la eternidad que estar ahí y esperar cada noche las mimas palabras de Hermione preguntando por qué estaba triste, porque no hablaba ya con ella, porque era frío y cortante, porqué…

Y el siempre respondía que nada. Pues en su mente no era nada que se pudiera solucionar. ¿Qué podría decir o hacer? A final de cuentas él tenía por esposa a una mujer que podría ser su hija, una mujer que toda la comunidad mágica preferiría para Harry porque eran amigos de toda la vida, porque ella si había estado con Harry cuando él debió estar cuidando de su ahijado y no encerrado en Azkaban.

**o0o A la misma hora en el mismo lugar,**

**o0o En la misma mesa y en el mismo bar,**

**o0o Al final le escribió una carta de amor,**

**o0o Con lo que hubiera querido decirle y no se atrevió. . .**

Pasarían tal vez horas, tal vez minutos, no lo sabía ni quería saber ya nada. Solo quería irse, al lugar más alejado del mundo, donde nadie lo encontrara y pudiera disfrutar su melancolía solo. Tomo una pluma y tinta. Busco un pergamino y comenzó a escribir…

_Amada Hermione:_

_Después de que tropecé contigo se que tu sabes que me he enterado de todo. No te culpo. Y quisiera decir que a él tampoco, pero no es así… _

La carta continúo por varios pergaminos. Tal vez no debía decirle ahora que ella era su vida entera pero era la verdad y a alguien se lo tenía que decir antes de irse, antes de morir en vida y ser solo un perro despreciado.

Sirius escribió todo lo que sentía o al menos lo que pudo explicar de lo que sentía y además dejo otro pergamino donde le pedía el divorcio a Hermione. Él quería que ella fuera feliz, pese a todo. Tal vez en un mes o dos después de su divorcio se fuera a vivir con Harry, tal vez de inmediato, pero estaba seguro de que esperarían lo suficiente como para hacer público su matrimonio. Hermione no era tonta, nada, todo el mundo lo sabía y lo que más odiaba era que la gente se metiera en sus asuntos, tal vez decidiría no hacer público su amor con Harry… ojalá así fuera y nunca se enterará él nada de nada.

**o0o Y esa noche en silencio se fue de la cama,**

**o0o Guardó en una maleta lo que le quedaba,**

**o0o Le puso a su mujer la carta en la almohada,**

**o0o A ese amor infiel, a la que tanto amaba. . .**

Miro de nuevo todo. Grimmauld Place siempre le había traído pesares. Ese lugar estaba maldito o era su existencia la que estaba maldita. Nada había salido bien. Solo en Hogwarts cuando James estaba vivo, cuando Peter era inocente y buen amigo, cuando Remus creía en su palabra y no en la de Potter, Potter hijo por supuesto.

De Grimmauld Place no se llevaría nada. Solo tomó su ropa y la encantó para llevarla en los bolsillos. El pergamino quedo en la cama. Desapareció para no volver nunca. Ya no vería a Hermione y su belleza perfecta, no vería los pasillos largos y estrechos, no vería recuerdos de toda la vida en que estuvo en agonía constante. No vería ni siquiera a Kreacher y sus constantes protestas.

**o0o Y se fue despacio para no volver,**

**o0o Se marchó en la noche del domingo aquel,**

**o0o Pero cada tanto lo veían pasar,**

**o0o A la misma hora y en el mismo lugar. . .**

Arrastró los pies por última vez en ese lugar. Miró la pared y encontró un calendario mágico que Hermione había hecho. Era domingo. Y sobre la fecha se veía la foto mágica en la que él y Hermione sonreían abrazados. Las lágrimas no se pudieron contener en sus ojos y escaparon una vez más. Esta sería la última vez que vería el rostro de Hermione, aunque fuera solo en una foto.

Con el paso de los días, pasó de vez en cuando a aquel bar, pero jamás los volvió a encontrar.

* * *

¡Hola! Aqui esta el nuevo reto que fue impuesto por JayLopez, es de la canción "A la misma hora y en el mismo lugar" de Pimpinela. Es una continuación del songfic Labios Compartidos, que esta en el número 14 por si quieren checarlo. Espero les guste y también espero sus comentarios. ¡Nos leemos en la próxima historia!

**o0osherlino0o**


	42. El elevador

**42  
**

**Título: **El elevador

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **3041  
**Resumen:** Harry y Hermione quedan encerrados en un elevador mágico, sin sus varitas en un punto de su vida donde hay demasiados sentimientos de por medio.

* * *

**(NOTA: favor de leer el final con atención para aclaración sobre este reto)**

La hora más larga de la vida de Harry y Hermione estaba apenas comenzando.

— Estamos… encerrados — Dijo Harry, derrotado ante una simple caja de metal.

— ¿Cómo que encerrados? —Pregunto Hermione, mitad intrigada y mitad divertida. —Por las barbas de Merlín Harry, ¡Somos magos!

— ¡Cierto! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Entonces… ¿Puedes usar tu varita y sacarnos de aquí? Porque la mía quedo en la revisión de la entrada…

El tono irónico de Harry empezó a refrescar la memoria de Hermione lentamente. Como todas las mañanas en el Ministerio de Magia, las varitas de todos los magos eran sometidas a un meticuloso escrutinio, desde la época de Voldemort y su regreso nadie confiaba en nadie y mucho menos el Ministerio. Ni si quiera el propio Harry, quien se suponía que ya se había deshecho del mago oscuro, se salvaba de aquel procedimiento. Normalmente, todos los magos presentaban sus varitas para la exploración de magia oscura y en algunos segundos las tenían de vuelta, pues se trataba de un sencillo hechizo, pero los magos que trabajaban en la división especial de Aurores eran sometidos a un segundo hechizo, que duraba más y para evitar la conglomeración en los pasillos del ministerio, todos los magos de esta división tenían que dejar la varita en la inspección mientras bajaban a lo más profundo del edificio: las mazmorras del departamento de Aurores. El camino a las mazmorras era largo y consistía en tomar un ascensor mágico hasta la planta baja, luego un carrito de mina, parecido al de Wringotts y finalmente, caminar unos quince minutos por una serie de laberintos hasta la división.

—Pero… podemos usar magia sin la varita, Harry — balbuceo Hermione, sabiendo de sobra cual sería la respuesta.

—Pues no sé cómo es que has conseguido dominar una magia tan avanzada Hermione, porque si mal no recuerdo, este ascensor es _anti-magia_ – contesto Harry, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, se recargo en la pared y resoplo pensando a toda velocidad en alguna solución para ese problema: no podía quedarse encerrada en un elevador y menos con Harry. Algunos años atrás el asunto habría sido muy divertido e incluso podrían bromear al respecto con Ron cuando salieran, pero las cosas habían cambiado un poco desde sus tiempos en Hogwarts.

_Un poco._ Hermione hizo una media sonrisa de tristeza al pensar en los años de escuela, cuando lo que la ponía más nerviosa eran los exámenes y después la vida de Harry, Ron y la suya misma por causa de Riddle. Ahora en realidad todo había cambiado. Ron ya tenía varios años casado, dos niños y otro en camino, Ginny era medimaga y salía con Draco, incluso la vida de Neville era muy distinta, pues era periodista y coeditor de "El Quisquilloso" junto con Luna. Su vida no era nada de lo que había imaginado por años, no se quejaba, pero no estaba segura de que eso era por lo que había luchado por tantos tiempo. Sus padres sin duda estaban orgullosos de ella porque para ellos era más que bueno que su hija trabajara en una división especial de la policía mágica (como solían decirle), diera clases en su alma mater, fuera jefa de redacción del boletín semanal del ministerio y además hiciera publicaciones quincenales en varias revistas de la comunidad científica y mágica de Londres.

Era obvio que Hermione gozaba de un excelente estatus entre los magos y las brujas, pero pese a la cantidad de actividades que tenía encima diariamente, su pulcra organización hacia que cada tarde se encontrara sin cosas que hacer, sola en su apartamento armando rompecabezas para su café (la cafetería que había puesto no era al cien por ciento suya, pero dio una cantidad importante de dinero a sus papás para que la abrieran y tuvieran el retiro que tanto se merecían, además, le encantaba ir ahí y leer algunos libros cuando se enfadaba de los rompecabezas o a escribir los boletines y las publicaciones de las revistas en las que participaba). Intelectual y económicamente, Hermione tenía todo lo que podía desear pero en ella seguía existiendo ese _algo_ de vacío que no conseguía llenar y que antes pasaba desapercibido para ella porque se divertía. Ahora ya no tenía con quien divertirse, sus amistades hoy en día eran mínimas, por no decir que nulas. En general, los muggles habían dejado de tener interés para ella, así que en el café no socializaba y en el ministerio casi todo el mundo le temía por sus conocimientos y su fuerza… _Los demás piensan que soy como la mano derecha de Harry._

Solo en una ocasión había logrado alejarse de su monotonía y había sido gracias a un chico maravilloso que Harry había hecho desaparecer. Harry era el que había cambiado más de los tres y por eso el trío dorado dejó de brillar. La culpa no era completa de Harry, pero lo era en gran medida. Después de todo lo que paso con Voldemort y su muerte definitiva, pasaron algunos meses en los que casi no se vieron entre sí ninguno de los tres: Ron fue acaparado por su familia y Luna, hasta que finalmente se casaron; Hermione también regreso a casa de sus padres y por un tiempo estuvo desempleada, recuperándose de algunas heridas que eran más emocionales que físicas; y Harry… sinceramente nadie sabía que había pasado con él durante ese lapso, había desaparecido sin decir a dónde se había ido. Contestaba las cartas de Ron y de Hermione, así como de algunas otras personas, pero jamás dijo su paradero.

Tras esa separación, los tres decidieron ir cada jueves a alguna taberna o pub y por un par de años funciono, pero poco a poco se fueron separando. Al principio porque Ron tenía que atender a su nueva familia y sus dos primeros bebés que eran gemelos y que además no eran precisamente tranquilos, por lo que Luna no podía atenderlos sola; pero después todo se derrumbó porque Harry empezó a amargarse sin razón aparente, especialmente con Hermione. Finalmente, las reuniones se terminaron y ella tenía más de un año sin ver a Ron y aunque veía diariamente a Harry, era como si no fuera así porque estaba ante una persona muy distorsionada de lo que anteriormente había sido Harry. _Mi Harry…_

Hermione pestañeo y se dio cuenta de que no estaba buscando la solución para salir de aquel lugar.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea para salir de aquí? —Pregunto Hermione, tratando de entablar conversación.

—Si la tuviera ya habríamos salido, Herms — Contestó Harry y en seguida se odio por ello.

_Herms. Dije Herms…_

Harry se había prometido no volverle a decir así desde que el tal Richard apareció en la vida de Hermione. Eso había pasado cuando él dejo de frecuentar a Ron y a Hermione en los pubs de cada jueves por las reminiscencias de la magia oscura que aún había en su cuerpo y cuando decide regresar, encuentra que ya no son tres, sino cuatro los que asistían cada jueves. El tipejo este además era el novio de Hermione.

**o0o0o0o0o**

— ¡Ve lo que haces en mi ausencia! ¡La dejas sola para que cualquier imbécil se le acerque! — Había gritado Harry aquella tarde helada de enero, cuando Hermione y Richard ya se habían marchado.

—Yo no soy su niñera Harry — Le contestó Ron, secamente y enfrentándolo sin titubear ni un segundo. — Si tú la quieres, eres _tú _quien debe luchar por cuidar que nadie se le acerque.

—Ah… Bien. ¿O sea que tú ya no la quieres?

—No como tú. Ya tengo a Luna —. Ron Sonrió ligeramente y lo miro detenidamente a los ojos, adivinando que el coraje de Harry no era con él, ni con Hermione, si no con el Rompedor de Maldiciones Richard que era, en apariencia, bastante bueno para Hermione.

—No sé de qué rayos estás hablando. Me voy. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer — Harry apenas y pronuncio las palabras cuando ya se estaba desapareciendo, dejando a Ron solo en la taberna.

Después de esa escena bastante patética, Harry apenas hablo con Ron o con Hermione, pero se dedicó secretamente a intimidar a Richard hasta que logro disuadir el noviazgo de Hermione. El cinismo se apodero de Harry y sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa maligna comenzó a formarse en sus labios.

**o0o0o0o0o**

—Estás loco Harry — Comentó Hermione al ver como Harry pasaba del cariño a una especie de sarcasmo interior que ella desconocía. Por un momento creyó que estaba con el antiguo Harry, hasta que apareció esa mueca en su cara, desconocida por ella hasta entonces.

Harry, que se había sentado en el piso del elevador, miro hacia arriba ante las palabras de su amiga (o quien había sido su amiga). Se encontró ante una visión bastante reconfortadora para sus pensamientos negativos: Hermione hacía bastante tiempo que había cambiado por completo para dar paso a una mujer muy atractiva. Su cara carecía de imperfecciones de todo tipo y estaba enmarcada por unos rizos perfectos, nada enmarañados como en antaño. Su cuerpo se adivinaba bastante fácil, aun con la túnica encima. _Debo felicitar a Madame Malkin cuando la vea_, pensó Harry. Pero además de su belleza física, la atracción que Harry sentía por Hermione se remontaba a sus tiempos de escuela, por lo que se basaba en la pureza interior de Hermione.

_Maldición, no de nuevo. Se supone que no debo pensar en ella así… que no debo admirar sus labios, que no debo pensar en cómo será debajo de esa túnica, que no debo imaginarme tratando de descubrirlo, que no… ¿sería tan malo intentar salir con ella?_

Harry dejó de mirarla y su escenario mental dio paso a un bello restaurante londinense donde solían ir los magos de clase económica alta, muy elegante y hermosamente encantado, que de hecho estaba relativamente cerca del Valle de Godric. Hermione en una túnica de gala de Madame Malkin luciría perfecta a su lado, él incluso trataría de controlar su pelo. Aunque tal vez sería demasiado_. ¿Le gustará a Hermione una cita menos convencional, costosa y llamativa? Rayos Potter, ella odia el lujo…_ Tal vez un día de campo sería más idóneo para ambos. Incluso podía subirla a su escoba y así obligarla a que lo abrazara. Pero podía hechizarlo en revancha y eso no era buena idea. ¿Un antro muggle? No. Hermione era muy opuesta a la música "de reventón", como decía Angélica, una chica con la que Harry salió un par de veces y que amaba esos ambientes.

Harry se dio cuenta de que no conocía a Hermione tanto como él creía. Hermione, por su lado, bajo lentamente, recargada en la pared del elevador hasta llegar a la altura de Harry y se sentó en el piso. Harry la miro detenidamente.

— ¿Qué? Los tacones cansan, sean mágicos o no — Dijo Hermione y se masajeo un poco una de sus pantorrillas. Harry no pudo apartar la vista de las manos de ella y ni si quiera miro los tacones, que había fingido estar viendo. — Harry… ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto?

Harry se quedó perplejo ante la pregunta directa. ¿Qué se suponía de que debía contestarle? No era factible decirle la verdad, terminaría culpándose a sí misma por razones ilógicas. Incluso tal vez, actuaría como una niña pequeña porque no le dijo todo lo que le estaba sucediendo desde el principio, pero no podía continuar siendo aquella carga que había sido para ella toda su vida escolar. Algún día él tenía que crecer, tenía que madurar y afrontar sus propios problemas, solo. Ante la ausencia de una respuesta que sonara convincente para ella, Harry miro hacia otro lado.

—Harry, ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Qué fue lo que te hice para que me trates como me tratas? Por años yo he hecho todo lo que está a mi alcance para que tú seas feliz y… de pronto… — La voz de Hermione se fue apagando lentamente — Te desconozco por completo Harry.

Hermione se inclinó para que él no viera sus lágrimas discretas, que salían sin compañía de sollozos o gemidos de ningún tipo, pero aun así Harry se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando. _Eres un idiota Potter_, pensó para sus adentros. Sin saber realmente que hacer o cómo reaccionar, Harry se acercó a Hermione y la abrazo.

—Hay muchas cosas… que, bueno… yo no te he dicho Hermione… — Los balbuceos de Harry le llegaban entrecortados a Hermione, que estaba concentrada en el abrazo que estaba recibiendo —no porque no quiera… es que… ¿Cómo decirlo?... es sólo que…

— ¿Es sólo qué Potter? — Estalló Hermione al darse cuenta del sentido de las palabras de Harry — ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena para ti? ¡¿Qué me falta por hacer? ¡¿QUÉ? — Gritó Hermione sin control, ya muy lejos del abrazo consolador de Harry, quien ahora miraba al piso o al techo, evitando los ojos de ella. — ¡DÍMELO!

—Entiende Hermione que no se trata de ti

— ¡Claro señor Potter! ¡Las cosas siempre tienen que tratarse de ti!

— ¡Ahora me vas a salir con que estas celosa como Ron en cuarto año! — Harry comenzó a impacientarse y cambió el hilo de voz que había usado segundos antes por una especie de gruñido.

— ¡¿Celosa yo? ¿De qué? ¿De tu arrogancia? ¿De tu falta de respeto a… la amistad? ¿De tu poca conciencia sobre mi persona? — Ahora era Hermione quien titubeaba. Lo que en realidad trato de decir es que él no había respetado sus sentimientos y mucho menos su amor. Pero ese era un tema que no estaba dispuesta a discutir en esos momentos.

—Mira Hermione, no tengo ganas de discutir ahora contigo. Significas demasiado para mí como para tener esta clase de conversación —. Harry no sabía si había dicho lo correcto o no, pero había logrado que Hermione se calmara un poco.

—Si… si significo tanto para ti Harry, ¿por qué te has alejado tanto de mí? — El silencio se expandió en aquel elevador, comprimiendo a ambos magos — Contéstame —. Uno… Dos… Tres minutos de silencio y nada de respuesta — ¡¿CONTÉSTAME?

— ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?

— ¡La verdad!

— ¡¿Y si no te gusta la verdad? ¡¿Cómo sabes que es lo mejor?

— ¡Sólo dilo Harry!

La respuesta no podía salir de los labios sellados de Harry. Era demasiado para decirle. ¿Cómo se le confiesa a la chica con la que has convivido toda tu vida que la amas?

— ¡DILO!

Harry no contesto, en su lugar se acercó de nuevo a Hermione, la tomó de los hombros para apoyarse y plantarle un beso en los labios. La sensación fue de lo más extraña. Sus labios eran más suaves de lo que había soñado, pero al parecer Harry era tan malo besando porque Hermione estaba gritando a todo pulmón. Harry sintió un vacío en su cuerpo que se extendía aceleradamente desde el estómago hacia su cabeza. Se separó de Hermione y vio su rostro por una fracción de segundo, ella continuaba gritando y Harry se percató que la sensación en su estómago era producto de la gravedad y que estaban cayendo a toda velocidad: el elevador se había desatorado.

— ¡HARRY! ¡HAZ ALGO! — siguió gritando Hermione, aferrada a Harry. La mente de Harry estaba bloqueada. No podía pensar en nada, los hechizos trataban de apoderarse de su mente, pero en realidad no servía de nada porque no tenía su varita y los pocos hechizos que sabía que se pueden hacer sin varita no surtían efecto en aquella caja. Sintió la sensación de caída libre que sentía cada vez que por error caía de su escoba. Su escoba. Algo relacionado con su escoba lo podía salvar y él lo sabía, pero no lo recordaba.

— ¡ARESTO MOMENTUM!

Su caída se detuvo, pero de manera aparatosa e inmediatamente después del choche que el ascensor hizo con la tierra se produjo un ruido ensordecedor que de alguna manera rompió la puerta del elevador mágico. Harry y Hermione estaban abrazados, en medio de una cortina muy densa de polvo.

— ¿Qué… qué rayos paso? — Pregunto Hermione sin comprender — ¿No se supone que era anti-magia el ascensor?

—No tengo idea — Harry estaba nervioso, realmente no le importaba lo que había pasado, necesitaba explicarle a Hermione. Nuevamente dejo las decisiones para después y sin pensar, la tomo de la mano, para comenzar a andar en dirección de los carritos de mina — Ven, necesitamos hablar…

Hermione no protesto ni pregunto nada, se limitó a seguirlo e incluso acepto sin reproches el abrazo largo durante todo el camino hasta el comienzo del laberinto, mismo por el cual Harry no la solo ni un segundo.

— ¿Estás segura que funcionara Luna? — Pregunto Ron perfectamente mimetizado a varios metros de la posible nueva pareja.

—Oh Ronald, solo míralos. No se soltaron para nada durante todo el trayecto y ambos están nerviosos, claro que funcionara.

—Harry se dará cuenta de nuestros hechizos Luna, ¡Es Harry!

—Claro que se dará cuenta, no me impresionaría que ya lo supiera…

La cara de Ron se puso roja en extremo. Las palabras de Luna no eran buenas para su salud, Harry podría tratar de matarlo en la primera ocasión que tuviera.

—No pongas esa cara. Vámonos, ya están en el despacho de Harry, de aquí en adelante es sólo asunto de ellos…

—Pero… ¡Luna! Yo quiero saber si… — La mirada de Ron se tornó pícara y su cara se puso más roja aún.

—Vámonos. Tienes que cambiar pañales.

La cara de Ron sufrió una especie de espasmo pero aun así decidió hacerle caso pues su madre ya debería estar cansada de sus gemelos, como todos los demás que los habían cuidado. Ron tomo de la mano a Luna para desaparecerse juntos en la madriguera y dejar a ese par que se juntaran de una vez por todas, algo bueno tenía que salir después de tantos años de miradas mutuas que creían que él nunca veía. Tal vez le pedirían ser padrino… quien sabe, por lo pronto verlos tomados de la mano era un avance abismal y si la relación no se daba, ya se encargaría el de darles un buen jalón de orejas a los dos tercos.

Ron y Luna dieron media vuelta, mientras ambos secretamente planeaban su siguiente paso a dar para emparejar a sus amigos y más les valía que lo hicieran por si solos porque el asunto del elevador era tan solo una probadita de lo que podían llegar a hacer.

* * *

**¡OJO! LEAN ESTO ANTES DE IRSE, ES IMPORTANTE:** Tras una examinación de mi misma me he dado cuenta de que este reto ya lo había subido, pero he escrito una versión distinta. Al parecer, he tardado TANTO en actulizar que había olvidado por completo que ya había escrito este reto... comparado con el escrito anterior, parece que este es más completo. Les pido mil disculpas por mi descuido... No sé cómo pude escribir dos veces el mismo reto y con versiones tan distintas, espero que me comprendan y los invito a leer ambos(el otro se llama "Atrapados" y se encuentra en el cap. 31), así me dicen cuál es mejor y si así lo desean, puedo eliminar el que les guste menos o... no se, dejen review y haré lo que el público pida, pues esto fue un error garrafal que cometí sin querer... También, sumandose a la lista de mis descuidos tengo varios retos pendientes que sin duda escribiré, de serme posible en estas vacaciones. Mañana mismo comenzaré porque son más de diez.

Sinceramente, no sé qué decirles o cómo disculparme ya que aparentemente no tengo remedio... Prometo ser más cuidadosa al elegir los retos de LPDF que según yo iba tomando aleatoreamente, segun me llamaban la atención. Por favor, sus reviews son importantes para saber qué hago con estas dos versiones de reto...

JayLopez, no te preocupes, te prometo que tu reto también lo escribiré, solo tenme paciencia.

Me siento apenada y mejor me voy a escribir, así tal vez pueda mejorar mi memoria que respecto a esta historia ha estado muy mal y me ha fallado ya bastante. Nuevamente, mil disculpas.

**o0oSherlino0o**


	43. Quiero morirme en ti

**Título: **Quiero morir en ti

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** H/H, La pareja del Fénix  
**Palabras: **1260  
**Resumen:** Songfic basado en la canción "Quiero morir en ti" de Mägo de oz.

* * *

Muchas personas tienen dudas sobre su persona, sobre su razón de ser, de existir. Aún en el mundo mágico hay magos y brujas que ocasionalmente –o muy frecuentemente– se preguntan las clásicas dudas existenciales: ¿quién soy?, ¿a dónde voy?, ¿qué hago aquí? A veces, estas cuestiones llevan a las personas a una reflexión profunda que ayuda a mejorar su vida. Pero también sucede que estas interrogantes dificulten la supervivencia; y justo eso le pasaba a Harry James Potter Evans.

No es que se hubiera pasado la vida preguntándose sobre sí mismo, pues no había tenido tiempo para que esto sucediera mientras estaba en Hogwarts gracias a Voldemort. Tampoco se había empezado a mortificar tratando de averiguar qué haría cuando se deshizo de Riddle. En realidad, jamás se había puesto a pensar en el propósito de su vida, hasta aquel fatal día.

**o0o Cuando ella se fue le anidaron las despedidas,**  
**o0o su alma se murió y ahora solo queda la herida.**  
**o0o "Nunca te podre olvidar", susurró al despedirse de él.**  
**o0o No te olvidare… y una lágrima se ahorcó, harta de tanto llorar.**

¿Qué había pasado? Algo muy simple, muy común, y por lo tanto, irónico. Habían pasado algunos años desde que toda aquella pesadilla de los horcruxes había finalizado y la relación de Ron y Hermione también había desaparecido. Los tres chicos tenían trabajo en el ministerio, en áreas distintas, pero se seguían viendo. Ron había descubierto que todo lo que sentía por Hermione era un verdadero capricho y empezó a alentar a Harry para que le confesara a la castaña lo que sentía por ella.

Al principio Harry lo negó todo, pero con el tiempo no le quedó más que aceptarlo. Se estaba preparando para decirle a Hermione cuando la catástrofe pasó. No tuvo nada que ver con magia negra, ni pócimas de ninguna clase. Fue un choque. Un vil accidente vial muggle.

El mundo entero de Harry se congeló en ese instante. Sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho que de a poco se trasladó hasta su estómago, donde se hizo un verdadero nudo de desesperación. Los verdaderos lazos mágicos –y de amor– que unían a ambos le hicieron dirigirse de inmediato a la casa de los Granger, donde se suponía que ella estaría. Al no encontrarlos ahí, usó todos los hechizos que se le vinieron a la mente para dar con ella, hasta que lo consiguió.

**o0o "Quiero morirme en ti, sobre tu pecho, abrázame",**  
**o0o ella gritó: "quiero vivir en ti, no me olvides, cuídate".**  
**o0o Y ella murió, ahora es estrella fugaz.**

Al encontrarla, se sintió desfallecer. Todos sus conocimientos sobre sanación mágica se instalaron en el olvido de su memoria. En su lugar, lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar a Hermione en brazos y trasladarse a San Mungo, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que decenas de muggles lo vieran. Al llegar al sitio, los sanadores la arrancaron de sus brazos. De alguna manera, los Weasley se enteraron y pronto el desfile completo de pelirrojos se encontró en el sitio, tratando de consolar a Harry. Ginny había tenido el tacto de buscar a los padres de Hermione y trasladarlos hasta el hospital.

Cuando los sanadores se presentaron ante todos los que esperaban noticias de la chica, Harry supo de inmediato que algo no andaba bien. Un malestar inexplicable lo había acompañado todas las horas que había estado clavado en aquella incómoda silla blanca. Se había hecho todo lo posible por salvarla, pero no había sido posible. Le quedaban unos instantes de vida y era vital que la familia estuviera ahí para despedirla antes de que se marchara. La señora Granger se abrazó de su esposo, en medio de un mar de lágrimas. Harry palideció. Y los Weasleys perdieron su tono rojo festivo, para dar paso a un rojo metálico, agrio.

Los padres de Hermione entraron a la habitación, junto con Ron y Harry. Los demás esperaron afuera. Su madre no pudo decir ni una palabra, en su lugar se abrazó fuertemente a su única hija; su padre le tomó el hombro y le dijo que todo estaría bien; Ron bromeó con ella, haciéndola sonreír por última vez. Pero Harry no tuvo las fuerzas necesarias para acercarse a su lecho de muerte hasta que escucho su nombre, pronunciado con voz febril.

–Harry… –el chico se acercó con pasos rápidos. La tomó de las manos, sin saber que decirle–. No me olvides, cuídate –esas fueron sus últimas palabras, pronunciadas mientras se veían a los ojos. Murió antes de que él tuviera tiempo de responder.

**o0o Desde que se fue la luna se ha deshecho en un charco**  
**o0o lágrimas que ayer eran mares, agua de ti,**  
**o0o nada ya será igual, se despeñan mis días sin ti,**  
**o0o ya no puedo más…**  
**o0o Cuando muere una flor, se marchita de pena un jardín.**

Lo que siguió es una enorme página en blanco para Harry. O tal vez fue un libro entero, completamente vacío. Cuando comenzó a tener conciencia de sí mismo de nuevo fue que empezó a preguntarse qué diablos hacía en el mundo, especialmente ahora que ella ya no estaba con él. Los días se desparramaron uno detrás de otro y se hicieron un montón incontable. Si no hubiera sido por Dobby, habría muerto de hambre, pena y tristeza. Ron lo visitaba regularmente, pero no servía de nada.

Después de algún tiempo intentó salir de aquel profundo hoyo negro en el que había entrado, pero nada le ayudaba: ni el trabajo, ni los amigos, ni los viajes a remotos lugares. La vida se transformó en una especie de vaivén en el que sólo se daba cuenta de que era de día por la luz del sol que lastimaba sus pupilas rancias por una desvelada más. Al caer la noche, se sentía relativamente más relajado y tenía tiempo para disfrutar su depresión en algún rincón oscuro físico que le hiciera juego a su alma marchita.

**o0o Quiero ser la brisa que despeine penas de ti,**  
**o0o quiero ser la lluvia que borre lágrimas de tu corazón.**

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, se cumplió el primer aniversario de la muerte de su eterno amor imposible. Sabía que su familia haría una ceremonia en honor suyo, esto gracias a la invitación que le habían enviado por correo muggle. Tomó la vieja capa de invisibilidad de su padre y viajo hasta el cementerio donde estaba. Nunca había ido ni siquiera en su cumpleaños, pero ya no podía seguir evitando el reencuentro.

Miró a toda la familia Granger congregada y a varios magos y brujas. Se posiciono junto a Ron, sin decir una palabra ni hizo nada para hacerle ver que ahí estaba. Por eso se sorprendió cuando escuchó la conversación de los pelirrojos:

–¿Es que acaso Harry no vendrá? Debería estar aquí, por muy dolido que este… –susurró la señora Weasley.

–Él está aquí, mamá –contestó su hijo menor, sin parpadear.

**o0o Cuando ella se durmió el cielo se puso a llorar,**  
**o0o y hoy llueve en mí, quiero despertar y tenerte junto a mí,**  
**o0o despiértate… siempre estaré junto a ti.**

Tras varias horas, todos se fueron paulatinamente. Sólo entonces se quitó la capa. Con pasos lentos, desgajados por la melancolía, se acercó hasta la tumba de Hermione. Gracias a una floritura de su varita, hizo aparecer un ramillete de petunias, sus favoritas. Las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia al tiempo que él miraba las letras doradas que indicaban la fecha de nacimiento y muerte de la castaña.

–No Hermione, nunca te olvidaré… porque siempre estaré junto a ti –contestó Harry a la frase hecha un año atrás.

* * *

Sí..., siglos sin pasarme por aquí. La verdad es que entre discos duros muertos y formateo de máquinas, más mi poca continuidad, he perdido lo que tenía escrito para los próximos retos... Así que después de pensarlo detenidamente he decidido que me dejaré de promesas inútiles y actualizaré la próxima vez que pueda. Si encuentro los retos que están pendientes, escribiré de nuevo. Sino... ya veré que haré. Este songfic lo escribí en base a la canción "Quiero morirme en ti", del nuevo disco de Mägo de oz. Espero les guste. Hasta pronto -espero-.

**o0oSherlino0o**


End file.
